Mi novia es una chica mayor
by Astalina
Summary: Desde la tierna edad de 5 años, Ichigo se enamora de su vecina, la cual le lleva 4 años de edad y que después, debido a una serie de circunstancias, pasa a convertirse en su niñera. Siendo tan testarudo como es elabora un plan para, en el futuro, conseguir que la fémina se convierta en su novia. Paciencia es la clave, pero tristemente es justo lo que le falta.
1. Es mi novia sólo que ella no lo sabe

Ok. Ya sé, ya sé. Tengo cerca de 5 historias inconclusas xD pero bueno, dos de ellas todavía se han estado actualizando, muy lento, es cierto, pero ahí sigue todavía el dedo puesto en ellas; otras dos están sepultadas pq ni idea de cómo continuarlas y la última está navegando entre la salvación y el olvido. Pero bueno, esta historia que ahora leerán me ha rondado la cabeza por años ya, sí, años! Así que tengo que desahogarla! Por otro lado, estoy puliendo mi primera novela original, la cual pienso publicar en Amazon si es que el proyecto de mi propia página no resulta XD oh Dios! ya todos jugamos a ser escritores! Anyway, por algo se empieza, bueno ésa ha sido la razón por la que he estado alejada de mis fanfics. Mi novela tiene ilustraciones y apenas me estoy sumergiendo en el mundo del ilustrador (el cual me hace la vida imposible si he de ser sincera).

En cuanto a la historia, es clasificación M porque ya saben que me gusta escribir escenas subidas de tono con estos dos. Son por mucho mi pareja favorita de anime y manga (incluso si no son canon, alv el final de Tite Kubo), así que siempre tengo ideas para estos dos; lamentablemente tiempo no.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia. (No, no hay dedicatoria ni alusivo a la grandeza del autor, porque en serio, terminó haciendo lo mismo que D&D con GoT ó los escritores de TWD, o Disney con StarWars... Damn You All!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Mi vecina de al lado es mi eterno crush**

Ichigo se relamió los labios por segunda vez consecutiva, tenía el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, bombeando sangre a ciertas regiones de su anatomía, y no era para menos. La fémina que en ese momento estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, incitaba a la lujuria. Vistiendo un baby doll color lila, de tela semi-transparente, permitiendo a los endurecidos pezones ser admirados a través de la suave tela. Descalza y con el pelo alborotado, los labios pintados de un rosa pálido y las gemas violáceas brillando con miles de promesas placenteras para su compañero.

"Ichigo", le habló, con clara necesidad en la voz, mientras avanzaba hacia él como una felina y se toqueteaba los senos sin verse vulgar. No. Amamiya Rukia jamás se vería vulgar, pues tenía la habilidad de verse siempre con el porte de una reina, toda su persona gritaba elegancia, incluso cuando hacía las labores más mundanas su porte era regio pero sensual como el andar de un gato.

Para cuando ella había llegado a la cama, el pelinaranjo ya se había descubierto las cobijas y se había acomodado para recibirla, sentado al borde de la cama dejó que ella le devorara con la boca entre besos que repartió por su rostro, su cuello y su pecho. La sentía en todas partes incluso si sólo la estaba tocando de la cintura donde sus dos trémulas manos la sostenían temerosas de que fuera a desaparecer. Muy por el contrario, la pelinegra se hizo aún más presente cuando guió la boca del chico hacia uno de sus pezones. Él siguió la orden gustoso, sin reclamos; después de todo era nuevo en esto y se permitió el que le guiaran durante todo el trayecto.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, conectando sus sexos en un baile cadencioso del que Ichigo no quería liberarse jamás; sus manos terminaron en cada una de las nalgas de Rukia, la pequeña braguita apenas si las cubría. En algún punto había perdido la camisa y los pantalones de la pijama, y sus manos se habían vuelto mucho más audaces; jugando por debajo de la tela de la prenda que cubría el pecho de ella, ansioso por juntar ambos torsos y sentir piel con piel.

"¿Estás listo Ichigo kun?", le preguntó la joven, deshaciéndose de las prendas que apenas y le cubrían. Él se sintió desfallecer ante la pura imagen del cuerpo desnudo de ella. "Estoy listo", contestó con voz trémula. Para entonces ya no llevaba puestos los boxers, y ella le tomó el miembro guiándolo hacia su cavidad. Cuando la penetró se dejó ir en ese momento sin importarle acabar justo antes de que siquiera empezara el acto. El orgasmo que sintió tendría que ser suficiente se convenció, consciente de que el sueño había llegado a su final.

¡Piiipiiii´piiiipiiii!

Ichigo abrió los ojos y lo recibió la oscuridad de su habitación, a tientas apagó la alarma de su teléfono. El reloj marcaba las 6 a.m. en punto, la hora perfecta para meterse a bañar y de paso lavar su pijama arruinada sin que nadie de su familia se diera cuenta ni le dijese nada al respecto. Suspiró, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. La pubertad estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, aunque quizá el problema estaba más en su vecina de al lado, se dijo mientras echaba una mirada furtiva hacia la casa de la aludida; una de las ventanas de su habitación daba a la ventana de la de ella. En ese momento era seguro que la misma dormía.

Gruñó por lo bajo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería tan patético a la edad de 12 años se abría dado un tiro a la cabeza sin duda. Se sentía incluso peor que Kon y Keigo, los pervertidos de su clase. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que había sido excelente en mantener las apariencias y guardar el secreto de que tenía un crush con su vecina de al lado quien era, para su mala suerte, cuatro años mayor que él (si había sacado las cuentas bien).

El agua fría fue bien recibida por su cuerpo, sin embargo una vez terminó su baño y de lavar el pantalón de su pijama, no pudo resistirse a masturbarse una vez más. Pero no lo hizo en el baño, no. Había regresado a su habitación cerca de una hora después, justo cuando una luz se prendía en la habitación de su vecina y a través de la persiana fue capaz de apreciar la silueta de ella mientras se deshacía una a una de las prendas de ropa de dormir. Secretamente Ichigo agradecía que la joven durmiera con pantalones pues eso alargaba el show que sin saberlo le ofrecía. ¡Oh, si tan sólo pudiera ser mayor! Se lamentaba.

...

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí Yuzu, no te preocupes.

A las 8 a.m. la casa Kurosaki cobraba vida. Ichigo tenía dos hermanas menores, las cuales eran gemelas y que desde su nacimiento habían estado a su cuidado, dado que la madre de ellos había fallecido tras el parto. El joven se había convertido en hermano mayor y padre a la vez, dado que su padre era doctor en un prestigioso hospital privado pero también cubría turnos en el Hospital General de Karakura y además tenía su propia clínica la cual atendía por la noche o en sus días de "descanso".

Y sin embargo...

-¡Good morning my beautiful family!

Tenía la suficiente energía para literalmente brillar por las mañanas.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido, no seas escandaloso -se quejó Karin, que justo se sentaba a la mesa tras darle una patada a su progenitor.

-Bien hecho Karin, tu patada ha subido de nivel -aprobó Isshin

-Papá deja de hacer bromas, se te hará tarde -pidió Yuzu

El ajetreo continuó por largo rato, Ichigo suspiró. Menos mal que él había comido antes que todos, al estar encargado del desayuno le era más práctico despacharse primero, para así poder atender mejor a sus hermanas e incluso a su atolondrado padre. No lo diría en voz alta, pero admiraba la hombre sobremanera. Desde la muerte de su madre no lo había vuelto a ver llorar, siempre estaba sonriendo, lo cual demostraba lo roto que estaba por dentro y aún así, ninguna de sus sonrisas era falsa.

-Me voy -anunció tomando sus cosas y abandonando la sala. Su familia se despidió de él sin dejar de comer.

Ichigo salió a la calle y, tras echar una mirada furtiva a la casa de al lado, se giró en dirección a la parada del autobús. Caminó a paso lento, llevaba bastante tiempo de ventaja así que no importaba si perdía el camión de las 8:30 e irse caminando a la escuela y aún así llegar a tiempo. Además de que tenía un récord impecable en la escuela y no pasaría nada si llegaba tarde a la escuela. En realidad su razón por querer ir lento, mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, era...

-¡Ichigo kun!

El aludido se detuvo al instante. Su razón venía corriendo hacia él con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Karakura, los pliegues de la falda gris volando mientras trotaba y dando un pequeño atisbo de sus piernas. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, el recuerdo del sueño anterior bailándole en la mente.

-¿Me esperaste? -preguntó tan pronto lo alcanzó, sonreía de forma coqueta fingiendo un tono de voz que no le era natural en absoluto, consciente de lo mucho que a él le disgustaba.

-No seas ridícula, si te estuviese esperando estaría al pie de tu casa y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me llamó. Y deja de hablar con ése tonito me molesta. -Contestó con el seño fruncido, por dentro estaba llorando como Magdalena agradecido de haber salido con minutos de anticipación y no tener que correr detrás de ella.

Rukia por su parte soltó una risa cantarina, que sólo sirvió para enrojecer aún más las mejillas del chico.

-Ichigo kun si sigues así de apretado, ninguna chica te querrá -acto seguido le revolvió los mechones naranjas.

-¡Oi! -gruñó alejándose y volviéndose a peinar.

Pero no había remedio, Rukia le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, tenía 16 años, casi diecisiete. Su rostro tenía facciones tan finas como las de una muñeca de porcelana, la piel sin ni una sola imperfección tan común en la pubertad y la adolescencia. Era conocida como la Ice Queen de su escuela, a pesar de ser una Junior, había destronado con facilidad a la anterior reina sin necesidad siquiera de enfrentar a la misma. Y desde entonces hasta la fecha, constantemente recibía confesiones incluso de chicos de otras escuelas incluidas universidades. Ichigo sin duda no podría jamás competir con sus apenas tiernos 12 años y su baja estatura. Aunque tampoco era que quisiera, pensó mientras siguieron peleando camino del autobús. Esto que tenían, esa relación de amigos que discuten con libertad le era suficiente...

De momento.

No iba a mentir, había escuchado (e investigado incluso) que había muchas parejas donde la mujer era más grande que el hombre y que aún estaban juntos y felices, en su mayoría eran artistas y se habían conocido cuando el hombre era mayor de edad, pero Ichigo estaba seguro que podría ser paciente (aunque le estaba costando mucho más de lo que había previsto). Estaría ahí para Rukia como el amigo fiel y constante; que la entendería porque la conocía desde años atrás, porque incluso si le conocía a los novios en turno, sería él quien siempre estaría con ella. Y, cuando él tuviese la edad suficiente (quizá a los 15), ella lo vería diferente, maduro, sería más alto incluso que ella. Y entonces sería ella quien se sonrojaría y sería él quien le revolviera la melena.

-Ichigo

-¿Nn?

-Deja de hacer el vago -le recrimina presionándole la frente con un dedo

-¡Oi!

-Estoy hablándote y no respondes.

-¡Qué ruidosa! ¿Qué decías?

Rukia gruñe evidentemente molesta y luego suspira resignada, pero para suerte del pelinaranja no parece haberse dado cuenta del hilo de sus pensamientos; sus planes a futuro están a salvo de momento.

-Te decía que lleváramos a tus hermanas al parque.

Él se sobresalta.

-¿Vendrás hoy?

-Es noche de guardias en la sala de emergencia de traumas -contesta como si fuera lo más obvio

E Ichigo no puede evitar abochornarse porque sí, es lo más obvio! Rukia lleva siendo su _niñera_ desde que él tenía 5 años...

-Supongo que estaría bien -contesta rumiando en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza.

La pelinegra lo analiza.

-por supuesto que estaría bien, te hace falta salir. Te veré saliendo de la escuela.

Y es entonces cuando él entra en pánico, apenas y logra detenerla antes de que se aleje de él, tomándola por la muñeca.

-Espera, ¿¡vas a pasar por mí?!

-¿No quieres? -hace un puchero.

Ichigo sabe que es una trampa, pero no puede negarse, porque Rukia le mira con el mismo puchero que tenía en su sueño de la mañana y no puede contenerse. Y ella lo sabe. Y él sabe que ella sabe y está seguro que ella sabe que él sabe que ella lo sabe.

Así que termina siendo ella quien ríe, mientras él ha terminado asintiendo como ella había predicho. Dejándolo solo el resto del camino con un rubor que le dura hasta que llega a su salón y se sienta rendido en la banca.

"Malditas hormonas", se queja mentalmente y entierra el rostro entre los brazos, preparándose para la carreta que sus compañeros le tirarán tan pronto Rukia llegue por él. Y sin embargo, una parte de él está rebosante de felicidad.

Maldita pubertad.

* * *

**A/N: Tengo un nuevo estilo de narrativa como han visto, pero trataré de poner más diálogos. De momento es un one-shot con posibilidad de crecer si recibe suficiente aceptación. Tenía una idea de historia en mi mente pero mientras la escribía se generó otra en mi mente. Así que la masticaré por un tiempo.**


	2. Porque es mi novia aunq' ella no lo sepa

Así sea un sólo lector, vale la pena escribir y escribir hasta el final, jejeje.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Porque es mi novia, sólo que ella no lo sabe todavía.**

Ichigo pasó la mañana sin mayor percance. La escuela primaria le resultaba demasiado fácil para su gusto. Desde que falleciera su madre, él había adoptado la firme determinación de convertirse en un hombre de bien; claro que habían habido otras razones de por medio pero ésa era la principal. Ahora él sería un modelo a seguir y una especie de mamá gallina para sus hermanas de modo que su padre pudiese seguir dedicándose a trabajar. Rukia había estado simplemente en medio de todo eso, con su fuerte carácter y buenos sentimientos, la pelinegra siempre había tenido las palabras correctas para hacerlo sentir mejor sin importar qué.

La última clase los jueves era ciencias económicas. Ichigo tenía por compañeros a sus dos compañeros desde el parbulario, Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiro. Los cuatro hacían un grupo medio raro que de algún modo funcionaba. En ése momento estaban cocinando tortitas de papa y pescado.

-Hmmm el aroma es riquísimo -exclamó Keigo con evidente hambre

-Es el primer platillo que te queda bien -bromeó Mizuiro.

-Hey, no te burles Mizuiro, todos tenemos habilidades diferente, simplemente la cocina no es lo mío

-Yo me pregunto si hay algo que sea tuyo -contestó el pelinaranjo

-¡ichigo! ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-Soy honesto que es diferente

-Por eso mismo es que la bella Amamiya no te dedica ni una mirada

-¿De qué estás hablando? Rukia y yo sólo somos amigos

-Y así será por siempre

-¡Oi!

Mizuiro se rió en ese momento, aliviando la tensión, el pelinaranjo había estado cerca de darle un golpe al castaño.

-Vamos Ichigo no te molestes, ya sabes cómo es Keigo.

-Bah! -rumió éste por lo bajo

-Ya en serio Ichigo -empezó el castaño -¿qué siente tener una niñera tan sexy?

-Rukia no es mi niñera, ella se encarga de cuidar a mis hermanas no de mí. -Contestó molesto.

Keigo rodeó los ojos.

-Ya, dices eso pero es bastante obvio que ella todavía te cuida

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno pasa por tí a la escuela como justo ahora.

Cierto a sus palabras, la aludida ya estaba de pie a la entrada de la escuela esperando por Ichigo. Los tres chicos la vieron por la ventana, como igual hicieron otros tantos.

-Kurosaki, tu niñera ya llegó por tí -exclamó otro compañero

-Rukia no es mi niñera, es mi amiga.

-Ajá, y algún día has pasado tú por ella a su escuela? -preguntó otro más, acercándose a su mesa al igual que hicieron los otros chicos.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Lo sabía es su niñera

MIzuiro sujetó entonces a Ichigo que estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-Déjalo Ichigo, mientras más te molestes más razón les darás para pensar lo contrario.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, el chico se calmó y los demás perdieron el interés. Pero el daño estaba hecho, su orgullo estaba herido. Ichigo jamás sería de los que diría mentiras para quedar bien parado y mucho menos si eso involucraba a otros, en este caso a Rukia, así que guardó todos aquellos sentimientos.

-Como sea Ichigo, -le habló Keigo de nuevo, una vez estuvieron en los lockers -qué importa que sea tu niñera, la realidad es que todos los demás están celosos; yo daría lo que fuera porque Amamiya san me cuidara -le dijo palmeándole el hombro antes de irse. -Hola Amamiya san! -Gritó saludando a Rukia a lo lejos

-Hola Asano kun -respondió la morena que luego miró hacia Ichigo -¡Ichigo kun!

Las mejillas del pelinaranjo se volvieron a teñir de rojo; entendía a lo que se refería Keigo, Rukia era una belleza genuina que tenía mucho pegue con los chicos. Incluso si no era más que su vecina y amiga (y sí, de paso también su niñera), ella sólo tenía ojos para él...

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Date prisa fresita o perderemos el camión!

...en cierta forma al menos.

-Qué escandalosa! ¡Ya voy, ya voy! -contestó con igual fuerza comenzando a andar hacia ella.

-Ve con tu niñera Kurosaki, no la hagas esperar. -Murmuró un compañero de su salón, el mismo que le había hecho burla en clase de ciencias económicas.

Ichigo se detuvo de golpe al oírla.

Sí. Ichigo era un niño decente, de buenos modales y sentimientos honestos. Y jamás diría mentiras tan sólo para quedar bien delante de otros, mucho menos si involucraban a terceros, en este caso Rukia.

Ichigo apretó las manos en puños.

Sin embargo...

-Rukia no es mi niñera, Grimmjow -gruñó

No iba a decir exactamente una mentira...

Se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro -Es mi **novia **-declaró con fuerza a un estupefacto Grimmjow

-No es cierto

-Claro que lo es, -contestó -y no tengo porqué probarte nada. -Acto seguido se fue corriendo a donde estaba Rukia.

No era mentir... no realmente

-Es mi novia -se dijo a sí mismo -sólo que ella todavía no lo sabe

Era compartir sus planes a futuro simplemente.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?!

-Ya estoy aquí, no? Deja de quejarte

-Tienes suerte de que seas lindo sino ya te habría golp-

Rukia se calló de golpe, mirando su mano enlazada a la de Ichigo. El niño tenía un tinte rojo adornando sus mejillas.

-¿No te molesta o sí?

La morena parpadeó saliendo de su estupor, Ichigo le había prohibido tomarle la mano desde que había cumplido los 9 años, así que esto era nuevo y nostálgico a la vez.

-No para nada, soy tu niñera después de todo -le picó

Él gruño por lo bajo

-Sí, sí, sólo camina.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír tan ampliamente como lo hacía, ignorando por completo lo que Ichigo había declarado a sus compañeros instantes atrás, los cuales miraban incrédulos la escena frente a ellos.

...

Ya en el autobús Rukia le preguntó sobre su día, Ichigo compartió detalles sencillos sin importancia a lo que Rukia hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me dices lo que quieres decirme? -Gruñó él en respuesta, la conocía demasiado bien.

No le había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto y así seguían sentados en la parte de atrás del autobús.

-Te lo advierto, ninguna chica te querrá con tan mal genio -le advirtió

Ichigo le dió un apretón a la mano de ella.

-Siempre hay un roto para un descocido

Pero ella no entendió el mensaje, no le devolvió aquél apretón de manos.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero rara vez se cumple.

-Sólo dime lo que quieres decirme -gruñó entre molesto y decepcionado.

-Ay, está bien, está bien.

Se hizo el silencio unos instantes, ante lo que Ichigo le miró directamente al rostro, Rukia miraba al frente con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo. El niño sintió miedo y tan pronto escuchó la respuesta de la morena supo porqué.

-Renji -empezó, y luego sonrió -finalmente se me declaró.

Pánico invadió el cuerpo del niño y una sensación de abandono. "Por favor, que no le haya dicho que sí", rezaba internamente, pero sabía que quizá era un pensamiento vano.

* * *

Ichigo recordaba perfectamente bien el día en que Amamiya Rukia había caído rendida ante los encantos de Renji. El niño era un año mayor que ella y de estatura alta para su edad, tenía ascendencia alemana además y un porte que no pasaba desapercibido. Rukia iba un año adelante en clases, a pesar de ser un año menor, debido a que su cumpleaños era en Enero y la ley así lo marcaba. Y el tal Renji resultó ser un niño, si bien un poco torpe, demasiado maduro y educado para su edad.

Claro que el mismo no parecía tener interés en las niñas, lo que le quedó claro a Ichigo cuando lo conoció. Habían pasado la tarde jugando en casa de Rukia, Renji vivía en el fraccionamiento contiguo al de ellos y acababa de ser transferido a la escuela de Rukia. Se habían llevado bien, debía de reconocerlo aunque no veía todas las grandes cualidades que su vecina le había descrito durante la última semana. Ichigo tenía 7 años, Rukia estaba por cumplir los 11, Renji tenía 12.

-No parece que le gustes -le había dicho de forma sincera entonces, una vez se había marchado el pelirojo.

Rukia tenía ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-No, no, él es mi novio, sólo que él no lo sabe -Declaró

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco

-Eso es lo mismo que decir que tú eres mi novia, sólo que aún no lo sabes -retó cruzándose de brazos, seguro de que la niña se metería sola en un aprieto.

Para su mala suerte y total desconcierto Rukia se había soltado a reír, con fuerza

-¡Oi! -le gruñó avergonzado de pronto, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-Eso tendría sentido si no me lo acabaras de decir -Contestó ella entre risas y sólo entonces el niño se percató de su propio error. -Eres tan lindo -le dijo ella apretándole los cachetes.

-Oye -se soltó con fuerza

Rukia volvió a reír. Ichigo infló los cachetes molestos. Cuando la risa cedió, tras un corto instante, Rukia le miró con cariño.

-Nee, Ichigo.

-¿Nn?

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?

El mundo se movió a los pies del niño, que inmediatamente volteó a mirarla con los ojos grandes como platos -Está bien si no quieres. -Le aseguró ella, todavía con ternura en sus ojos.

Él apretó las manos en puños, evidentemente nervioso e inseguro. La miró con cautela.

-¿Está bien para tí? No soy Renji.

La sonrisa de Rukia se ensanchó, consciente de los sentimientos y el orgullo del niño que tenía en frente.

-Descuida, no será ese tipo de beso, sino más bien como los que dan las mamás a sus bebés

-No soy un bebé -refutó al instante, elevando la voz una octava.

Ella no se burló.

-No dije que lo fueras, es sólo que eres tan lindo

El menor se indignó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, desviando la mirada de su compañera.

-Olvídalo!

-No te enojes, no estoy burlándome de tí, en serio -Le aseguró acercánose a él de rodillas. Entonces ella le sacaba tan sólo una cabeza de altura, al quedarse arrodillada, le permitía a su compañero sentirse un poco más alto, aunque fuese una frágil ilusión. -Entonces, ¿puedo?

El corazón le latía con fuerza, perdiéndose en los ojos de ella. Estaba nervioso a más no poder.

-Haz lo que quieras -contestó

Y no pudo hacer nada más porque justo entonces Rukia le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos y había unido sus labios a los de él en un casto beso. Ichigo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que recibir el gesto y tratar de disfrutarlo en medio de su nerviosismo. Tras 7 segundos (porque los había contado), se alejó de ella trastabillando.

-Dijiste que no...!

-Cambié de opinión -Le dijo ella entre risas y se puso de pie. -Algún día te enamorarás de una niña, ya lo verás y entenderás cómo me siento. -Le dijo, todavía sonriendo.

Ichigo fue incapaz de decir nada.

-Bye, bye Ichigo kun -se despidió, justo entonces las mamá de Ichigo había tocado el timbre de la casa de Rukia.

Durante el resto del día e incluso la mañana del día siguiente, Ichigo no fue capaz de separar los labios siquiera.

Había empezado a caer sin duda.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Ichigo intentaba controlar el ahogo que sentía.

-Entonces... Renji finalmente se te declaró.

-Lo hizo -asintió ella todavía sonriendo con cierta ensoñación en los ojos.

-Y... ¿están saliendo entonces?

El agarre en su mano se había empezado a aflojar.

Pero Rukia lo volvió a la vida con una sola palabra.

-No.

Ichigo volteó a mirarla sorprendido.

-El muy tonto se echó a correr tan pronto terminó de declararse. Es un idiota. -Le contó e Ichigo no pudo evitar estar agradecido de la idiotez del pelirojo. -Y la verdad es que no pienso salir con idiotas.

-¿Ya no te gusta? -cuestionó esperanzado.

-Claro que me gusta. -Soltó ella, clavándole una espina en el pecho sin saberlo. -Pero me gusta más cuando es decidido, por eso me enamoré de él. Si quiere que sea su novia tendrá que pedírmelo no le haré las cosas fáciles ni mucho menos iré tras de él.

El corazón le latió pesado en el pecho. Aquello era una señal, no? Ella le estaba diciendo cómo quería ser tratada, él podía hacerlo sin problemas.

-Rukia

-¿Hm?

Ichigo presionó su agarre para que ella le mirara directamente a la cara y la fémina se sobresaltó con la expresión tan seria y decidida del niño, cargada de una emoción que desconocía.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos se le abrieron en sorpresa. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, el corazón de Ichigo pendía de un hilo, no había esperado esa reacción... y sin embargo...

Rukia había vuelto a sonreír con ternura, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Justo así es como debe de pedirse. Renji debería de seguir tu ejemplo -declaró, soltándolo.

Se paró y presionó el botón para pedir la parada, sin ver la expresión transtornada de su compañero -Ichigo -le apremió. El aludido hizo un esfuerzo grande en levantarse y seguirla como si todo estuviese bien, como si no le acabaran de romper el corazón.

-Iré a cambiarme y luego iré a tu casa, ¿vale?

-Vale

Rukia se fue sonriente trotando hacia su casa. Ichigo la miró irse sintiéndose decepcionado.

Todavía lo seguía viendo como un niño.

* * *

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mm

Cuando Ichigo tenía 5 años, había ocurrido un terremoto. Eran normales en Japón, pero entonces había estado solo con su madre que estaba cerca de dar a luz. La pobre mujer no había conseguido salir de la casa.

Rukia que acababa de mudarse ése día, lo había visto caer en mitad del movimiento y había salido corriendo a ayudarlo, separándose de su madre al hacerlo.

-Déjame revisarte. -Le vió la pierna herida -Qué bueno, no parece ser grave, es sólo un raspón.

-Rukia -Hisana se acercó a ambos, alejándose del resguardo a un lado del coche.

-Mamá, debemos ayudarlo

-Oh my, ven pequeño

-Mi mamá -les cortó éste.

Ambas le miraron notando la desesperación en esas palabras.

-Mi mamá está dentro de la casa, no puede levantarse sin ayuda y no pude hacerlo

-¿Ésa es tu casa? Bien, iré yo, Rukia cuídalo.

-Sí Hisana se había perdido entonces, dentro de la casa. Rukia había abrazo a Ichigo. -No te preocupes, estará todo bien ya lo verás.

...

El terremoto había durado cerca de 7 minutos, aunque se había sentido mucho más largo que eso. Horas después, Isshin había llegado con ellos.

-Masaki, Ichigo

-Estamos bien Isshin /Papá! -saludaron ambos y él abrazó a su familia

Estaban todos en el jardín descansando y comiendo un par de aperitivos para pasar el susto. El hombre miró a su hijo.

-¿Protegiste a tu mamá?

El pobre aludido se estaba ahogando con las palabras.

-Lo hizo -Pero Rukia se adelantó a contestar por él -Se arriesgó a salir él sólo a buscar ayuda a pesar de que tenía mucho miedo.

-No, yo

-Ése es mi muchacho -Lo abrazó Isshin con fuerza y luego se dirigió hacia Hisana y Rukia -Lo siento, no nos conocemos

-Soy Hisana Amamiya, y ella es mi hija Rukia, acabamos de mudarnos, con todo y el terremoto -bromeó, consiguiendo hacerlos reír a todos.

-Fueron ellas quienes me ayudaron, cariño. -Informó Masaki

-Les agradezco

De aquél encuentro había nacido una amistad pura entre ambas familias. Rukia y su mamá cuidaban de Ichigo cuando la madre de éste tenía que ir a las consultas y su padre iba con ella.

...

Ichigo recordaba cómo había sido que él había comenzado a tener sentimientos por Rukia, cuando a la noche del día de haberse conocido, los bebían chocolate caliente en el patio, mientras miraban las estrellas sentados en una manta sobre el suelo.

-No fui tan valiente -había admitido él tras un instante de silencio.

-Yo creo que lo fuiste. -Le había interrumpido ella. -Un niño de tu edad podría haberse quedado llorando, negándose a abandonar su madre e incluso ese acto también llevaría algo de valentía y nadie podría culparlo. Pero tú te arriesgaste... aún con el miedo de dejar a tu madre embarazada sola. Espero que, si algún día me caso, el hombre que sea mi pareja sea tan valiente como tú.

Lo había abochornado tanto con su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos tan peculiarmente amatistas, que había terminando respondiendo a la defensiva sin quererlo.

-Dices puras tonterías sólo somos niños.

-Habla por tí. Las niñas maduramos más rápido que los niños.

Y una vez hubo empezado no pudo parar.

-Quieres decir que se vuelven más viejas pronto

-Qué grosero! Me retracto, el hombre del que me enamore no será como tú

-Hm, no hay muchos como yo

-Tienes razón, las zanahorias parlantes son una especie en peligro de extinción

-¡Oi!

* * *

De eso ya habían pasado 7 años. Y lo único que había conseguido había sido caer cada vez más y más en su amor por Rukia; porque estaba seguro de que en este punto ya era amor.

Ahora bien, podría simplemente rendirse, aceptar que al menos entonces ella jamás le miraría como él quería...

...

-Oye Ichigo -le habló Rukia sentada a un lado de ella en el sillón, estaban viendo la tele justo después de haber acostado a las gemelas.

Rukia había llegado minutos después de haberse cambiado de ropa como lo había prometido. Habián hecho sus deberes juntos y cocinado la cena para todos. Incluso si él trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, no podía evitar el rehuirla de repente. Sin embargo, tras terminar de lavar los trastes una vez concluida la cena y que las gemelas se durmieran, no podía seguir ignorándola. Había una clara distancia entre ambos, sentados a cada extremo del sillón.

Era aún más evidente la diferencia de edades, él se estaba comportando sin duda como el chiquillo que era, ciertamente sería mejor rendirse.

-¿Qué? -inquirió con la vista pegada a la pantalla.

-Algún día, quizá seas más alto que yo ¿verdad?

El corazón se le saltó un latido

-Es lógico, mis padres son de estatura alta, mi madre tenía la misma altura que mi padre.

-Hmmm -sopesó.

Ichigo le miró de reojo entonces, ligeramente intrigado.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Hace rato cuando me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia

-¿Qué con eso? -interrumpió descolocado, entre nervioso, triste y molesto.

Se daría por vencido sin duda ahora, sabía que era un niño y que incluso si llegaba a ser alto algún día, quizá para entonces ella ya tendría a alguien más que le quisiera

-Te habría dicho que sí

La línea de pensamiento se cortó de golpe y él le miró estupefacto. Rukia descansaba su rostro en la mano apoyada por el codo en el descansa-brazo del sofá, la mirada perdida en un punto distante del techo.

-A veces olvido que eres sólo un niño -confesó y contrario a lo que pensaba Ichigo no se sintió ofendido por aquellas palabras, sino todo lo contrario. -Cuando dices cosas así tan serio... -cerró los ojos, evidentemente evocando el recuerdo o dibujando uno nuevo, Ichigo no lo sabía. Ella sonrió, el gesto era agridulce notó él. -casi puedo verte como todo un adolescente... me dije a mí misma que si fueras más alto al menos, no me habría importado la diferencia de edad. En realidad es algo que me he dicho muchas veces -volvió a confesar, mirándole por fin.

Había estado a punto de darse por vencido...

Rukia sonrió contrita.

-Pero la verdad es que... hoy me dí cuenta de que en realidad eso tampoco me afectaría. -Los ojos de él se abrieron más de ser posible. -Sé que siempre te estoy fastidiando y tratando como a un hermano pero la verdad es que me da un poco de envidia. La chica de la que te enamores, si es que alguna vez te gustan las chicas -bromeó -sin duda será muy afortunada. Y si para entonces tú y yo seguimos siendo tan cercanos, lo más seguro es que le haga la vida imposible, quedas advertido! -Se rió.

Ichigo estaba por decirlo, por confesar que sus sentimientos eran en serio.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Pero la llegada de su padre acabó por romper el momento. Rukia se levantó a recibirlo al instante e Ichigo dejó que su corazón se recuperara mientras tanto. Antes de que Rukia se fuera rumbo a su casa, la detuvo a la entrada.

-Rukia

-Sí?

El niño se mordió la lengua dándose valor.

-Hoy unos compañeros se burlaron de mí porque dicen que nunca he besado a nadie y que encima soy un bebé que ocupa que su niñera todavía pase por él a la escuela -soltó de golpe, ligeramente avergonzada.

Rukia se indignó al instante, parpadeó molesta y puso las manos en puños sobre sus caderas.

-¿En serio? -Se notaba en su mirada que estaba dispuesta a soltar el infierno en esos escuincles.

Ichigo asintió todavía abochornado, era todo o nada se dijo.

-¿Te molestaría si... pudiera compartirles que tú y yo...

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida, la emoción anterior completamente evaporada.

-Que nos besamos? -completó por él

Ichigo asintió con la cara roja como tomate. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Para nada -contestó ella riendo -Sería la venganza perfecta. Es más aquí hay uno nuevo -dijo, besándose sus propios dedos para luego ponerlos sobre los labios del niño. -Buenas noches Ichigo kun

De la misma forma que a los 7 años Ichigo no pudo separar los labios, pasó la noche actual mudo como muñequito.

Para nada iba a darse por vencido. Incluso si ella comenzaba a salir con Renji, su primer beso había sido con él. Y se aseguraría de que incluso si había cosas en las que no podría ser el primero, cuando menos sería su último.

* * *

**A/N: Creo que era necesario poner el contexto de la historia, si hay dudas con confianza preguntar a la autora, osease yo.**


	3. Ellos son la capilla, yo soy la catedral

Así sea un sólo lector, vale la pena escribir y escribir hasta el final, jejeje.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Él es la capilla pero yo soy la catedral.**

Había sido un día de lo más ajetreado, lo cual era normal al ser periodo de exámenes. No había visto a Rukia además desde la mañana y tampoco le había contestado a los mensajes que le mandó durante la jornada escolar (no era que estuviese preocupado, era simplemente que se aseguraba de que Rukia cumpliera con sus deberes de niñera, se decía).

De modo que cuando llegó a casa, lo hizo con el ánimo cansado, agotado y acalorado además de a quien le han robado la ilusión de verse con su crush soñado.

-Ya llegué

-Onichan! / Ichinii! -sin embargo las gemelas le recibieron obligándolo a salir de su estupor; el muchacho apenas y pudo alejarse a tiempo.

-¿Por qué el alboroto?

Sus hermanas le miraron con estrellas en los ojos y él tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Rukia neechan tendrá su primera cita!

El corazón se le estrujó haciendo que le doliera el pecho y se le dificultara respirar.

-Qué, qué dijeron?

-Lo que oíste.

El niño levantó la mirada al instante en que escuchó a la recién llegada. Rukia estaba en el umbral de la sala y sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Si tan sólo fuera por mí", pensó él, todavía con la garganta hecha nudo.

Era, tan parecido a aquella vez...

* * *

Cuando Ichigo tenía 9 años y Rukia acababa de cumplir los 13, el _crush _que sentía por ella se intensificó.

-Cortaste tu cabello.

-Well, duh!

Rukia y su mamá acababan de regresar de sus vacaciones de invierno; habían ido hasta Hong Kong ha visitar una vieja amiga de su madre que las había invitado a pasar las fiestas decembrinas en su compañía. Según las cartas de Rukia, se la estaban pasando tan bien que la estadía se había prolongado hasta mediados de enero, una semana después de que regresaran a la escuela.

Había sido su primer año de secundaria e Ichigo había tenido que soportar los altos y bajos de la pubertad de Rukia y todo lo que eso conllevaba. De pronto Renji había pasado a segundo plano y había montones y montones de chicos lindos sobre los que Rukia y sus amigas, Momo y Mashiro (quienes tenían la tendencia de invadir la casa de la pelinegra para disgusto de Ichigo), comentaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Se me ve bien, ¿no?

Sin embargo, aquél cambio se sentía diferente, se había dicho el niño. Rukia había llegado la noche anterior pero no le había llamado por teléfono ni había hecho el intento siquiera de mirarlo por la ventana.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa? Por supuesto que estoy bien. -Contestó con cierta irritación, evitando de lleno el que él se animara a preguntar algo más.

Pasaron el día viendo películas y jugando video-juegos.

...

"Rukia ha sufrido su primera desilusión romántica."

Las palabras de Hisana, por otro lado, no tenían mucho sentido. Y no era que a sus 9 años Ichigo no entendiera de lo que iban las ilusiones amorosas, sino que él no se sentía todavía intrigado por esa necesidad de estar con alguien. Rukia era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que había tenido, Ichigo no tenía primos por el lado de su madre y los que eran del lado de su padre, además de ser más grandes, no residían en Karakura; de modo que la morena era algo así como su familiar predilecto.

Y no, tampoco era que se hubiese olvidado por completo del beso (el cual le aceleraba el corazón de vez en cuando), mas bien estaba en un proceso de "negación" (no lo admitiría nunca, pero se había sentido como la dama de la novela a la que "levantan del suelo" y aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto).

Volviendo al tema de Rukia... Hisana le dijo que aunque no podía darle todos los detalles, podía confiarle que su hija había conocido a un chico que le había gustado tanto, que no había podido evitar el correr de lleno a la experiencia y que, en consecuencia, su corazón había sufrido su primera desilusión.

Aquella explicación, lejos de aclarar las cosas lo dejó más confundido que al principio y por otro lado, se preguntaba porqué Rukia no había dicho nada en las cartas. Jamás habían tenido secretos y no veía porqué habían de empezar ahora.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa cabezón?

Ichigo se vió forzado a salir de sus recuerdos al sentir el coscorrón de Rukia.

-¿Podrias no hacer eso? -reclamó sobándose la zona herida.

-Lo haría si no te fueras tan seguido a La La Land

-Muy graciosa

-Hablo en serio!, ¿hay algo que te moleste?

"¡Todo!", quiso contestar él, "todo desde el hecho que yo sea un niño y tú tengas que ser tan distraída como para caer por un simio pelirrojo como que no entiendo porqué no puedes estar conmigo". Pero no lo dijo, en su lugar contestó "tu actitud de fangirl enamorada", a lo que ella contestó con un timbre de fangirl, "Ichigo kun estás celoso?" entre risas; él por supuesto entró en modo defensivo (aún con las orejas rojas) y refutó casi al instante "si me gustara salir con niñas ya habría invitado a Tatsuki", lo que le ganó un golpe a la espinilla seguido del reclamo "¿Insinúas que soy plana?!"

Y sin embargo, Rukia se quedó la mayor parte de la tarde en compañía de los Kurosakis; Isshin, avisado por Hisana del compromiso de su hija, llegaría temprano a revelar a la menor. Ichigo tenía que reconocer que su vecina se tomaba muy en serio su papel de cuidadora, recordando lo mucho que eso le molestaba hacía unos años.

* * *

La semana que había seguido al regreso de Rukia con ese corte de cabello tan peculiar, la morena siguió comportándose extraña. No sabía exactamente señalarlo o describirlo, pero Ichigo sentía que había una especie de melancolía que se apoderaba con regularidad del humor de su vecina, al punto en que incluso a él lo deprimía.

Hisana e Isshin lo habían notado también, el segundo había opinado que quizá lo que la morena necesitase fuese distraerse y por primera vez en casi 3 años, Rukia tuvo un fin de semana libre. Coincidió con una fiesta que un grupo de amigos de su clase organizó en un karaoke. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Rukia insistió en llevarse a Ichigo con ella.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, verdad? No quiero tener que ir sola.

Aquello lejos de destantear al pelinaranjo, lo hizo sentir de alguna forma especial, como si estuviese a su cargo el proteger a Rukia y el corazón le bailó en el pecho.

-Por supuesto.

Aquella había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva para el niño que en su vida había asistido a algo parecido. Cuando Keigo y Kon se enteraron a la semana siguiente de lo ocurrido, habían gritado a todo lo alto la envidia que sentían y lo mucho que lamentaban el que su amigo no fuera avispado. E incluso si el mismo Ichigo lo entendía, fingió hacerse el tonto en aquel momento.

También había sido el día en que él y Rukia habían dejado de tomarse de las manos, a pesar de que habían llegado de la mano al punto de encuentro y habían permanecido así durante todo el recorrido hasta llegar al karaoke. Y quizá ése había sido el problema, pues todos lo habían visto sin problema y cuando el encuentro estaba por teminar (y unas cervezas se habían colado por un grupo de chicos de tercero), llovieron los comentarios y opiniones que nadie había pedido.

-Se ve que quieres mucho a Rukia

Ichigo se sobresaltó al no saber cómo interpretar aquello, la chica que le hablaba además, no se veía muy estable.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? -fue en cambio su respuesta -es natural cuando hay un cariño mutuo -completó, recordando palabras de su difunta madre sin saber muy bien porqué.

La chica asintió sonriente.

-Tomar la mano de una chica ciertamente denota cariño y confianza y es algo común entre parejas; pero esa no es la razón por la que Amamiya chan te toma de la mano, lo hace porque te está cuidando.

Otra chica a su lado asintió de igual forma, aunque se veía un poco más entusiasmada que su compañera.

-Eres como su pequeño hermano.

-Eso es muy lindo -aportó otra

Coloreando de rojo el rostro del niño que se ahogaba con las palabras sin saber qué responder.

-Te conoce desde que tenían 5, es lógico te sobreproteja -aportó otro chico de tez morena.

-Claro, aunque hay chicas que les gustan los lolis -Continuó otro más de cabello rubio y una sonrisa extraña. -Y hay que reconocer que Kurosaki kun promete ser todo un galán -levantó las cejas de modo sugerente.

A Ichigo eso le provocó un escalofrío.

-¡Verdad! -asintió la primera chica, -yo pensé lo mismo desde que lo ví, Kurosaki kun yo te espero

Aquélla había sido una tarde de muchos descubrimientos y primeras veces; ésa en particular había sido la primera en la que había sido casi arrollado por un grupo de fangirls e Ichigo las odió con ganas.

-Vas a asustarlo, déjalo en paz

Por fortuna Rukia había salido a su defensa, justo había vuelto del baño y se había metido entre las chicas hasta rescatar a su amigo y sacarlo del círculo en el que lo aprisionaban.

-No seas egoísta Rukia -Contestó la segunda chica con un puchero en los labios.

La primera respondió entonces.

-¿Cómo no podría serlo con esa carita tan mona que se carga el pequeño Kurosaki?

Rukia giró los ojos ligeramente irritada.

-Ven Ichigo, ya es hora de irnos -Le dijo, tras asegurarse de que estuviese bien y le tomase la mano. -¡Ichigo?!

Pero el niño se había soltado de ella con brusquedad, desconcertándola. El semblante de él incluso aún más perturbador pues no se veía verdaderamente molesto sino decepcionado.

-No me tomes de la mano, puedo caminar solo.

Rukia enarcó una ceja.

-¿Seguro?

-No empieces. -Le cortó. -No soy un niño pequeño, no necesito una niñera -contestó y comenzó a caminar por delante de ella.

Rukia le alcanzó al instante tras dejar su cooperación del karaoke, y lo detuvo del brazo.

-Pues aunque no te guste temo decirte que lo soy y lo seré mientras tu padre lo siga creyendo conveniente

Él arrugó el gesto.

-Pues no lo reconozco

Cruzaron miradas entonces en un duelo silencioso y parecía en principio que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder; mas Rukia al final suavizó su mirada. Ichigo no lo entendió entonces sino hasta haber llegado a su casa y estar recostado en la cama horas después, que Rukia había visto algo en él que le hizo pensar en sí misma. Y que, quizá fuera por eso que había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Ya eres todo un hombre -canturreó comenzando a caminar y dejándolo atrás.

-No te burles! -Él la siguió de inmediato.

-Hombrecito entonces

-¡Rukia!

Y continuaron discutiendo durante el resto del camino. Caminando lado a lado sin tomarse de las manos. Porque Ichigo había descubierto entonces que no quería que lo viera como un niño; incluso si no entendía bien la razón, pues aún era pequeño para entender sus sentimientos, admitía que no le gustaba sentirse tan alejado en edad de la morena.

...

Cuando el lunes de la semana siguiente Ichigo comentó con sus compañeros lo ocurrido (y después de que tanto Kon como Keigo despotricaran en contra de él), Mizuiro se había acercado al final del día y le había dicho: "A mí también me gustan las chicas más grandes que yo", Ichigo iba a refutar que a él no le gustaban las chicas más grandes, sólo Rukia y se arrepintió tan pronto como le había llegado el pensamiento, pero antes incluso de que él respondiera diciendo que no le gustaban las niñas, el pelinegro le dijo algo que marcó el resto de su crush con Rukia y cambió su rumbo por siempre...

"Siempre puedes usar tu imaginación."

Ichigo se había quedado tan anonadado, que había cavilado aquellas palabras durante el resto del día, pero no fue sino hasta que llegó la noche y lo encontró admirando a Rukia a través de la ventana que entendió a lo que su compañero se refería.

-_Tienes razón _

_Ésa noche había vuelto a soñar la escena compartida con Rukia a la salida del karaoke, con la diferencia de que la atención que la misma le prestaba a él era de un interés diferente._

_-Ichigo kun, ya eres todo un hombre_

_-No te burles de mí -había vuelto a responder, aunque esta vez sin irritación y con un deje de nerviosismo en su lugar._

_-No lo hago -respondió ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos._

_-Ru,Rukia!_

_Tenían los alientos el uno encima del otro._

_-Éste es un beso de adultos._

_En el sueño ella lo besaba profundamente, incluso si en su inexperiencia no conocía lo que era un beso francés, en el sueño no sólo lo hacía sino que incluso lo dominaba. Respondía a ella como si de verdad estuviese a su altura._

_Finalmente ella rompió el contacto._

_-Cuando tengas mi edad, haremos todo lo demás_

_..._

Al día siguiente, Ichigo incluyó a Mizuiro en su pequeño grupo de tres. Kon y Keigo, si bien al inicio renegaron un poco, no les quedó mas que aceptar al recién llegado, con quien terminaron congeniando al final.

Tres años después los sueños subieron de nivel e Ichigo había llegado a la conclusión de que lo suyo era algo más que un simple crush. Porque incluso si el deseo se había transformado e incrementado, siempre tendría los sentimientos de Rukia y el bienestar de la misma como prioridad. Él la quería a ella, por quien era y la parte sexual era solamente un plus.

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?

Por eso era que aquél nuevo cambio se parecía mucho a una pesadilla.

-Bien -contestó con desgana y ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Sólo bien?

Acto seguido se había vuelto a ver al espejo e Ichigo odió el rastro de duda y baja estima que sin querer había puesto en el ser de ella. Se había dado de topes internamente y al final había hecho tripas corazón y acercado hacia donde ella estaba. La jaló de la mano y la hizo girarse frente a él, le puso una mano en su mejilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos le contestó con el corazón.

-Estás preciosa

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa, la sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en sus labios y un ligero sonroje le coloreó las mejillas.

-Gracias.

Isshin ya había llegado a casa, las gemelas estaban dormidas y eran las 6:45pm, Renji llegaría en menos de 10 minutos por ella (irónicamente a casa de Ichigo). El niño le dedicó una mirada contemplativa, Rukia de verdad se veía linda, con un conjunto de falda y un top halter morado metálico cubierto por una chamarra de mezclilla negra y sus botines también negros; se había trenzado un lado de su cabello en una media corona, y se veía ansiosa.

-Entonces, ¿oficialmente están saliendo? -se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Mmm, algo así... de momento podríamos decir que sí -rió por lo bajo, más para sí misma que para él.

-¿Uh? -aquello lo destanteó, ¿podría ser que todavía no fuera nada en serio?

-Cuando tengas mi edad lo entenderás -le dijo con un guiño del ojo.

...

Renji llegó y Rukia se fue con él.

Pero el sentimiento en el pecho de Ichigo había cambiado. Se había dado cuenta de hasta dónde las palabras de hacía unos meses de Rukia habían sido honestas; y quizá, y sólo quizá, ella sintiese la misma confusión que lo embargaba de repente.

Incluso si ella se había ido con otro...

-No importa, viene a verme a mí primero. -Se dijo -Siempre.

Su plan seguía en marcha. Quizá esas experiencias fueran necesarias, quizá debían experimentar y crecer en caminos diferentes, para que cuando finalmente se juntaran se supiesen valorar incluso más.

Ichigo sonrió tras recordar otro de los dichos que le había oído a Mizuiro decir.

-Yo sigo siendo la catedral, los demás son apenas la capilla.

* * *

**A/N: Ojalá pueda terminar el next chap en esta semana que viene...**


	4. mi pubertad contra la tuya pt 1

Alguna situación que se hayan imaginado en el contexto de mi historia que les gustaría leer? Estoy pensando en cumplir deseos xD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Mi pubertad vs. la tuya.**

Oficialmente, Rukia y Rengji llevaban cerca de tres meses de noviazgo, aunque la relación entre Rukia e Ichigo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. En un principio el pelinaranjo había temido el que su tiempo con la pelinegra se viese reducido, pero no había sido así. Rukia además, era muy respestuosa de los tiempos y espacios ajenos, por lo que nunca volvió a llevar a Renji a casa de Ichigo durante el tiempo que funjía como niñera.

Lo único quizá que había cambiado un poco, era que con mayor frecuencia, por las noches la luz en la habitación de Rukia estaba apagada, señal de que la misma estaba fuera probablemente en el medio de alguna cita. Para el inicio del tercer mes, sin embargo, Ichigo había comenzado a alejarse un poco de la pelinegra consciente de que su corazón podría sufrir un severo daño si no marcaba distancias.

Paciencia, se había dicho el niño. Si se desesperaba pensando en lo que 'pudiese' estar pasando, no sobreviviría y quizá hasta terminaría fragmentando su relación con Rukia.

...

Quizá por eso, un sábado por la mañana, le tomó desprevenido el que Rukia lo buscase con tanta apremiación. Ichigo estaba de pie regando las plantas con ayuda de una manguera, vestía pants negros y una playera gris; estaba por demás aburrido.

-¡Hey Ichigo!

-Rukia

La aludida se brincó la línea de arbustos que dividía el frente de ambas casas, llevaba un blusón largo guinga y un short de lycra negra, además de cargar dos bolsas grandes de asa.

-Voy al centro de Karakura, tengo que hacer unas compras, ¿quieres acompañarme?

El corazón se le saltó un latido, había pasado un mes sin que pasaran el fin de semana juntos.

-Claro, sólo déjame cambiarme.

-Tonterías, así estás bien -refutó, jalándolo del brazo y echando a correr.

-Oye, tengo que terminar... la manguera!

Dicho objeto salió disparado, chorreando agua en todas direcciones antes de caer con un sonido sordo al suelo.

-¡Isshin san! ¡Me llevo a Ichigo kun! -Gritó Rukia tan pronto pasó frente al porshe, donde el aludido la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Claro tercera hija, te lo encargo! ¡Conviértelo en un hombre!

-¡Viejo estúpido! -Gritó Ichigo.

¿Para qué servía un padre como ése?

...

Ichigo y Rukia tomaron el autobús rumbo al sureste de la ciudad de Karakura, donde un gran centro comercial se eregía. El trayecto había sido silencioso en su mayoría, con pequeños comentarios vanos de uno a otro. Ichigo acompañó a Rukia a hacer los respectivos pagos de los servicios de la casa, y cayó en cuenta de que su padre también le había encargado los suyos a la pelinegra; así que aquella salida quizá sí que había estado planeada, se dijo. Al instante después se retractó de haber maldecido al 'viejo', después de todo el mismo parecía estar de su lado en su enamoramiento con Rukia, porque era obvio que lo sabía. Lo había sabido incluso antes que el mismo Ichigo.

Después se dirigieron al súper a hacer las compras de la despensa. Ichigo no supo decir porqué pero tenía la sensación de que Rukia se miraba nerviosa. La estaba analizando cuando la misma de repente le sacó conversación, mientras seleccionaban un par de latas de conservas.

-La siguiente semana tu padre no estará en casa, ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

-Tiene un curso en Hokaido, regresará el sábado por la noche.

-¿Ya decidieron dónde se quedarán?

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo.

-Es bastante obvio que nos quedaremos en tu casa, siempre ha sido así, ¿por que tendría que ser diferente? -cuestionó con cierto fastidio.

Rukia pareció pensárselo antes de responder.

-Porque ya eres todo un puberto -dijo picándolo y parpadeando coquetonamente.

A él las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

-ja, ja, ya déjate de tonterías.

-Entonces ayúdame a elegir qué llevar, después de todo cenaremos juntos.

-hai, hai...

...

Una hora después se encontraban caminando de vuelta a la estación de autobuses. Las dos bolsas que Rukia había llevado consigo ahora estaban cargadas de víveres.

-Compramos bastante. -Señaló el chico, preguntándose si de verdad necesitarían tanto para una semana.

-Oye todavía tengo que ir a otra tienda, prometo no tardar

Ichigo la miró con interés.

-¿A cuál?

-Descuida, está cerca de la estación -Sonrió.

Él parpadeó confuso y con un mal presentimiento, generalmente Rukia no guardaría como secreto el nombre de algún lugar al que necesite ir. Si quería ir sola o si no quería que él se diese cuenta de algo simplemente le diría que se adelantara, pero en este caso le pedía tácitamente que lo acompañara.

La otra razón por la que pudiera no haberle querido decir nada sino hasta llegar era...

...

-¿No habría sido mejor que vinieras con una de tus amigas?

...que se tratase de algún lugar que a él le abochornaría.

Frente a ambos estaba una tienda de lencería y trajes de baño.

-Yo quería venir contigo. -Contestó Rukia como la fresca mañana, como si no tuviese nada de vergonzoso el entrar a una tienda de interiores con tu vecino y amigo de toda la vida, quien por cierto está secretamente enamorado de ti. -Vamos, prometo que no tardaré.

Ichigo había estado por decir que no, pero aquella sonrisa le desbarató al instante, además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Así pues, entró de la mano con ella, dejaron las bolsas en la paquetería a la entrada y se sumergieron en los pasillos de escaparates. El chico suspiró de alivio cuando vió que su compañera se alejaba de la lencería para dirigirse al área de trajes de baño.

-¿Vas de viaje o algo?

-Más o menos, -asintió sin mirarle, buscando al parecer una pieza en específico -el próximo mes tenemos un viaje a Okinawa por parte de la clase, y aunque no está programada la visita a la playa sino a lo profundo de las montañas iremos a un centro de aguas termales.

"Con Renji...", pensó de inmediato la traicionera mente del chico y su humor decayó un tanto. Si al menos tuviesen la misma edad, se dijo, podría ir con ella a ése viaje; sería él quien fuese su pareja y sería para él para quien ella buscaría el traje de baño perfecto.

-Entonces no ocuparás el traje de baño -remarcó con cierta irritación.

Pero ella no pareció notar la molestia del mismo.

-Quizá sí, quizá no. Pero igual quiero aprovechar. -Contestó, sin ser consciente de las reacciones del chico. -¡Quién sabe! Tú y yo pudiéramos ir antes. -Le sonrió.

Y aquella sonrisa volvió a dominarlo, no pudo permanecer molesto, no con ella al menos. Nunca con ella. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo y sus estúpidas emociones, y su ridículo corazón que tenía que verse afectado por cada respiración que diese la pelinegra y a quién iba dirigida.

"Ir los dos juntos", pensó para sí. No hacía mucho habían ido los dos, cierto que con el resto de sus familiares pero había ocurrido algo importante entonces, se recordó el chico.

* * *

Aquél día había sido el primero de las vacaciones, y para Ichigo (que había pasado la semana anterior sumergido en exámenes finales) era el comienzo de un merecido descanso. Descanso del tedio del quinto grado y lo molesto que resultaba el tener que aguantar a Keigo y a Kon hablando de que por fin la pubertad los había elegido para convertirse en "hombres". Ridículo, en serio, había pensado el pelinaranjo, aquello era sólo la excusa que daban para justificar el que estuviesen viendo una revista de mujeres en paños menores.

Y la verdad era que él todavía no veía qué era tan interesante sobre las mujeres. Es decir, claro que había adorado a su madre y quería a sus dos hermana, y Hisana san era alguien admirable; pero no entendía porqué el afán de querer tener "novia" cuando apenas eran unos críos.

_"¿Es que no te gusta Amamiya san?"_, le había cuestionado Keigo, haciendo guiño aquí y guiño allá.

Y aunque las mejillas del pelinaranjo se habían teñido de rojo, seguía sin ver el punto de su amigo, porque la susodicha en cuestión le sacaba de quicio más veces de las que su repentino beso de hacía unos años le venía a la mente, y eso sólo podía significar que toleraba a la chica, no?

_"¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia en todo esto?"_, había contestado intentando sonar molesto, aunque en vano, quedaba bastante claro que la mención de la pelinegra le movía. Aunque claro, que sus compañeros lo identificaran a su edad tan corta era otro tema diferente.

Por el contrario, Keigo y Kon se rieron de él.

_"Awe Ichigo, Ichigo, eres todo un polluelo."_

Y lo cierto era que lo era, y lo peor era que él lo sabía. Porque aunque tuviese apenas 9 años cuando por primera vez deseó ser más grande que su compañera, Ichigo había sabido "crecer" más rápido que el resto, por lo que la ausencia de su madre había representado para él a tan corta edad, por su papel de tener que ser el hermano mayor y al mismo tiempo el tener el ejemplo de Hisana san y su hija Rukia, sus dos vecinas que sin otra familia más que ellas mismas funcionaban como un equipo, a pesar de Rukia también era pequeña; había sido su modelo a seguir y, por lo mismo, aún a la corta edad de 9 años había entendido que quería el que su compañera le tratara como un igual.

Si eso era "enamorarse", lo ignoraba por completo; pero estaba seguro de que no tenía deseos de ver a Rukia con poca ropa a pesar de lo que pensaran sus amigos, todo indicaba que él no sería ése tipo de adolescente y si Kamisama se lo permitía, no sería jamás como el pervertido de su padre.

-¡I...chigo...o!

-¡Qué rayos!

Quizá fuera por eso que cuando la dueña de sus pensamientos le brincara encima aquella mañana, sin previo aviso, vistiendo nada más que una playera larga y un short diminuto de lycra negra, él sintiera más molestia que emoción.

-¡Qué rayos haces en mi habitación y bájate de mi cama! -Reclamó en un respiro.

La aludida desde luego que no hizo caso y se limitó a reír antes de contestar.

-¡Vamos a la playa!

-¿Uh?

...

Una rabieta más por parte del pelinaranjo, un medio desayuno y una hora de viaje después, las familias Kurosaki y Amamiya se encontraban en la playa, disfrutando del sol.

-¿No es lindo?

-¡Está todo sonrojado!

Bueno, todos menos Ichigo, que por alguna extraña razón no había podido salir de debajo de la sombrilla, todavía sentado sobre la toalla mientras miraba al montón de gente pasear de aquí a allá y una que otra chica adolescente hacia comentarios sobre su persona. Vale, Ichigo tenía un buen físico para su edad debido a sus clases de karate, pero seguía siendo casi un niño con un psique delgaducho, no precisamente musculoso y lo redondo de su cara aún no se le había quitado, por lo que a veces se veía más joven de lo que aparentaba. Y si a eso le sumabas que en realidad era demasiado, deMASIado tímido (y esto lo ocultaba bastante bien), resultaba obvio que los comentarios de chicas más grandes que él en bikini le redujeran a una masa roja de nervios y vergüenza.

-¡Ichigo!

Aunque claro, la verdadera razón del porqué seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado Rukia hacía unos minutos, tras pedirle que le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda, recaía precisamente en algo que había hecho sin querer la pelinegra en cuestión.

-¡Ichigo! -El aludido dió un brinquito pero se limitó a no mirarla. Por su parte Rukia le miraba algo molesta, con las manos en jarras sobre las caderas -Deja de hacer el bobo y vamos a nadar, mira hasta tu padre se divierte más que tú. -Señaló, y ambos voltearon a verlo.

Fiel a su palabra, el Kurosaki mayor parecía divertido.

-¡Soy un tiburón! -gritaba mientras brincaba en el agua con un gorro con aleta de tiburón. Hisana a su lado reía mientras a ratos le esquivaba.

Ichigo sintió pena ajena.

-Es más bien ridículo -gruñó.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

-Te ves más ridículo tú ocultándote del sol. Pareces un viejo cascarrabias -Acusó.

El aludido le rehuyó aún más.

-Quizá lo soy...

-Vamos, ni siquiera Karin es así de amargada. -Señaló

Pero justo en ese momento Karin se irguió sobre la arena justo frente a Yuzu.

-¡Buah! -Gritó asustando a su compañera.

-¡Ah! mi tastillo! -Chilló la rubia.

A su hermano le escurrió una gota por la cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme a cuidarlas.

-No seas tonto, para eso nuestros padres contrataron a una niñera

Tras la mención un hombre de tez morena salió a reconstruír el castillo destruido incluso con tres niveles más alto de lo que era antes, al tiempo que consolaba a la pequeña Yuzu y le ofrecía un balón de football a Karin.

-Todo bajo control -Reportó, los lentes de sol le brillaron.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que no tenía excusa.

-Anda, vamos -Le pidió Rukia, jaloneándolo.

-¡No!

Y la fuerza con la que el niño se había vuelto a soltar de ella, haciéndose de nueva cuenta un "barrilito", fue suficiente para que Rukia se diera cuenta de cuál era el problema del rubio.

-¡Ichigo!, tienes una-

-¡No lo digas! -Pidió desesperado con la cara roja.

"Una casa de campaña", había querido decir ella, pero ni siquiera ella se consideraba tan cruel, no con él al menos. Tras un instante de duda, la pelinegra le tomó decidida.

-Vamos al agua -ordenó, al tiempo que le echaba encima una dona salvavidas.

-¡Oye! - él y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Y es que cuando su compañera se decidía no había fuerza humana ni natural que pudiese contra ella. Le había tomado con suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo hasta el agua y arrojárlo en ésta a una considerable distancia de la orilla.

Tras toser el agua que se le había alcanzado a meter por la boca, Ichigo buscó a la culpable y le miró molesto.

-Tienes que dejar esa mañita tuya de...

Pánico.

A Ichigo se le fue el aliento en cuanto Rukia se había acercado a él hasta tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y recargar su frente con la de él.

-¿Mejor? -Le preguntó.

Ichigo, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas asintió. La "tienda" se había venido abajo. Gracias kamisama.

-No seas tonto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí; jamás te haría burla.

Rukia volvía a sonreír y él volvía a quedarse sin palabras. Ah... ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación en la boca del estómago; ¿era a esto a lo que se referían cuando decían mariposas en el estómago?

...

Pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando en el agua, haciendo competencias incluso. Las gemelas junto con su niñera asignada se les unieron en algún punto también. Isshin y Hisana fueron los primeros en salir, para cuando los demás sintieron la necesidad de descansar del agua, ellos ya habían encendido una fugata en las rocas y calentaban un par de filetes de pescado junto con otras mengambreas.

Ichigo y Rukia fueron los primeros en alejarse del grupo una vez la comida hubo terminado. Descansando la misma, caminaban por la orilla del mar en completa paz. Cuando de repente, sin aviso alguno, Rukia soltó aquella pregunta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué chica fue la que te gustó?

Ichigo se congeló ahí mismo.

"Tú." Fue la respuesta inmediata de su corazón. Pero no podía decirle eso. No. No podía confesarle que había sido ella la que le había causado aquella vergonsoza reacción. No, jamás podría decirle que la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando ella se había quitado la playera holgada que llevaba puesta y revelado que lo que había pensado eran shorts diminutos, en realidad era parte del traje de baño y que le marcaba bastante bien el trasero, resaltando incluso las caderas y atenuando aún más la cintura de su compañera. ¿Cómo decirle que al seguir levantando la mirada, en un vano intento de cortar esos pensamientos tan ridículos, sus ojos descubrieron que los senos de su compañera ya eran notorios?, que sin duda habían crecido durante la primavera, pues Ichigo no recordaba haberlos notado antes durante los días de escuela. Que lo que había derramado el agua del vaso, había sido el momento en que sus manos habían tocado la piel blanquecina de su compañera, cuando ésta le había pedido le untara protector solar. Ella le había sonreído entonces, tan cerca a él que fue capaz de notar todas las partes femeninas que el traje de baño de ella acentuaba.

No. No podía decirle eso. No quería que lo viera como a Keigo y a Kon. Si kamisama se lo permitía, incluso jamás se permitiría ser como su padre y al diblo con la genética! No quería perder a Rukia y su confianza.

Y quizá fuera por eso que había terminado mintiendo.

-La que tenía, las, tú sabes... -dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos para resaltar el área a la que se refería.

Algo pasó por los ojos de Rukia entonces, que él no fue capaz de identificar.

-Debí suponerlo -dijo al fin, con algo parecido a la decepción.

-¿Eh? -Ichigo la miró confuso. -Para que lo sepas, es la primera vez que me pasa y ni siquiera sé porqué, no pienso

-Ya lo sé -Le cortó con algo de irritación en su voz, sin dar oportunidad a que los nervios de su compañero se desvanecieran, pasando por alto lo que el chico realmente estaba sintiendo. -No tienes que justificarte conmigo, así que está bien.

Él la miró avergonzado.

-Lo siento, me fue imposible no mirar...

Rukia asintió con la mirada lejana. Sólo entonces Ichigo se dió cuenta de que habían dejado de caminar.

-Nee, iré a jugar con las gemelas -soltó la pelinegra de pronto, echando a correr en dirección de las mismas.

Y dejando a Ichigo con más dudas que respuestas.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Ichigo siguió a Rukia hasta el fondo del pasillo de trajes de baño femeninos, justo frente a los vestidores; y sorprendió a su compañera admirando dos trajes de baño; uno era negro de cuerpo completo y espalda descubierta, que él no tenía duda la haría lucir de lo más sensual; mientras que el otro era de dos piezas, un top y un short, con estampado de fresas, que él no sabía decir porqué, pero que prefería incluso por encima del negro.

-¿Vas a probártelos?

-Duh! -Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

A él le brincó una vena en enojo.

-Lo pregunto porque dijiste que no tardarías.

-Y no lo haré. -Respondió ella todavía sonriendo. -No voy a ir seleccionando otros; ya había venido con Momo pero no tuvimos tiempo de probarnos nada, así que sólo seleccionamos las piezas.

-¿Por qué no viniste con ella, entonces?

-Ya te lo dije. Yo quería venir contigo. -Le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice en el pecho de él, dejándolo anonadado. -Ah! Disculpe, señorita...

El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho tan pronto ella se alejó.

No era que no quisiera estar con ella, particularmente ahí, en realidad aquello le emocionaba sobre manera; pero quizá se debía a las aspiraciones que tenía sobre la misma... Si él fuera más grande, mínimo de la misma edad que ella, quizá hubiesen ido ahí como pareja. Y él, aún a pesar de negarlo hasta el cansancio y de criticar a todo cuanto se comportaba en una forma vergonsoza, sin duda también se comportaría como un loco enamorado y "jugaría" con ella, haciendo un comentario aquí y allá que la sonrojaran y le hicieran sentir las piernas como gelatina. Quizá incluso se metería con ella en uno de los probadores y la retaría a desvestirse con él ahí.

...Pero ése era justamente el punto.

Tenía 12 años apenas... E incluso si su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, todavía le quedaba medio año antes de poder salir de la primaria. Y Rukia iba en prepa... En enero del año siguiente cumpliría los 17 años y le sería aún más inalcanzable.

Y lo peor de todo, era que tenía novio, Renji. El mono bufón de pelo rojo que la hacía reír hasta el cansancio como Ichigo jamás había sido capaz. Ella buscaba verse deseable para alguien que no era él. Y quedaba claro que a él, ella sólo lo veía como su amigo, su vecino de toda la vida a quien cuidaba de vez en vez, el niño de quien estaba a cargo. Quizá hasta lo viese como a un pequeño hermano.

La vida era tan injusta a veces.

...

-¿Y bien?

Minutos después, Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a los probadores, Rukia regresaba con él tan pronto la asistente le había entregado los trajes que ella había apartado previamente, mismos que dejó en la mesilla baja frente al sillón en el que estaba Ichigo.

-¿Te molestaría darme tu opinión? -pidió ella.

Ichigo miró ambas piezas con algo de aburrimiento (aunque en realidad se sentía decaído). Dos de los trajes de baño eran de cuerpo completo, uno era el negro que había visto anteriormente y el otro era de líneas de colores asimétricas en tonos marrones. El último era un bikini blanco decorados con el estampado de flores de cerezo en el lado derecho de las prendas. Y fue esta última pieza la que cambió el ánimo del chico.

Ichigo miró de reojo entonces a Rukia, la joven le rehusaba la mirada y tenía un ténue sonroje en sus mejillas. "¿Podría ser?", se preguntó Ichigo. Porque quizá no fuera su novio, pero en definitiva tampoco lo miraba como un hermano pequeño o no le estaría mostrando aquello. Ichigo volvió a mirar la prendas, el nerviosismo se había empezado a anclar de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo y se sintió como un tonto.

Porque un año atrás se había sentido igual.

* * *

-¡Hoy fue un día muy divertido! -Exclamó la pequeña Yuzu mientras todos subían de nueva cuenta en la van, listos para abandonar la playa.

-Estuvo decente -asintió Karin, se notaba cansada y sin duda sería la primera en quedarse dormida.

-Me da gusto que se hayan divertido, -respondió Hisana -una vez más Love, gracias por cuidar de las pequeñas

-Un placer madame -respondió el hombre.

Isshin se dispuso a arrancar entonces, mirando a los chicos por el retrovisor.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes, Ichigo y Rukia?

-Me divertí bastante, gracias -contestó la morena, siempre educada.

Ichigo sacudió los hombros en el mismo aire que su hermana Karin.

-No estuvo mal.

A su lado Rukia bufó, con la mirada perdida tras la ventana.

-Sí, supongo que con la vista que tuviste no podías quejarte -murmuró por lo bajo, pero Ichigo fue capaz de escucharle.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo? -cuestionó un tanto irritado.

Rukia se hizo la que no sabía nada y contestó de forma exagerada.

-¿Yo? -Dijo señalándose a sí misma y alrgando la voz -Para nada, ¿por qué tendría que estar molesta?

A Ichigo le tembló la ceja, sin tragarse la actuación de ella. Por su parte Isshin y Hisana compartieron una mirada antes de soltar una risilla que no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

...

Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasó se fue haciendo más evidente la molestia de Rukia. Le rehuyó tan pronto volvieron a casa e incluso si se había decidido cenar en casa de los Kurosaki, la morena hacía de todo con tal de no compartir el mismo espacio que el pelinaranjo, no sin antes mirarle con desdén. Había sido demasiado, e Ichigo la había enfrentado cuando ésta había decidido salir al patio trasero en cuanto él había entrado a la sala.

-Sí estás molesta conmigo. -Acusó por detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -Gruñó la joven, negándose a mirarlo y con la mueca del enojo adornando su rostro.

La molestia de Ichigo se desvaneció casi por completo, pues en realidad, debajo de toda esa molestia, su amiga se veía triste.

-¿Rukia? -Inquirió preocupado.

-No importa.

-Claro que sí importa, especialmente cuando me ignoras

-No te ignoro, simplemente tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Y así de rápido el enojo regresó.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo también! -le gritó, antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar con pasos grandes a su habitación.

...

Ichigo se encerró cerca de una buena hora. Tiempo en el que el problema del medio día volvió a llenarle el pensamiento; tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que al final se había resignado a buscar ayuda en donde antes había pensado sería incapaz de buscar.

_-¿eh? bromeas! ¿nunca lo has hecho?_

Esa ayuda por parte de sus insperables amigos.

-No estaría teniendo este problema si no fuera así

Las risas se escucharon a través de las bocinas, los tres chicos que se miraban en la pantalla reían en complicidad; Keigo, Kon y Mizuiro le miraban cada uno con una sonrisa diferente.

-_Awe Ichigo kun necesita iniciarse -_señaló Kon con burla.

_-_No seas ridículo, no sé ni para qué les dije -gruñó.

Mizuiro se compadeció de él.

-_No es tan malo Ichigo, es algo perfectamente natural y lo sabes bien. Ya sabes, clases de biología -_señaló.

Keigo asintió efusivamente con la cabeza antes de agregar...

_-Y anatomía, necesitas empezar a explorar -_le dijo, elevando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

El rostro a Ichigo se le tiñó de rojo.

_-_Haa, no me están sirviendo de mucho.

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea el consultar a sus amigos (quienes por cierto eran unos pervertidos sin causa) si era normal el que se te parara de repente y qué hacer en ésos casos. ¿Pero a quién más iba a preguntarle? ¿A su papás? ¡Ni loco!

-_La verdad es que tienen razón, no podrás controlarlo a menos que te hagas cargo del asunto._ -Le advirtió Mizuiro, y había seriedad en sus palabras. Ichigo se mordió el interior del cachete, consciente de que las palabras de su amigo eran honestas._ -Créeme, no desaparecerá por arte de magia, por algo nos repiten en la escuela que no debemos avergonzarnos_

_-Si! Así que prácticalo como si fuera un deporte -_Exclamó Keigo.

_-Y... no olvides tener la motivación a la mano _-Le recordó Kon, enseñándole unas foto de mujeres en interiores para resaltar la importancia de sus palabras.

_-_Asquerosos -fue lo último que dijo antes de decidirse a cortar la comunicación.

Ichigo suspiró, dejándose caer de lleno sobre el respaldo de la silla frente a la computadora. Se quedó mirando el celular un instante.

No era tonto y claro que había hecho su tarea, sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían sus compañeros en el caso de lo referente a las erecciones y la masturbación. Y en definitiva no quería que algo como lo que le había ocurrido en la playa volviera a suceder. No había sabido cómo hacer que bajara y parecía que mientras más se abochornaba más necio estaba su miembro a permanecer erecto.

Había sido tan vergonzoso.

Pero luego Rukia había llegado a salvarlo. Como siempre y para varias, se burló.

Rukia.

"Ichigo kun"

Mirando a su alrededor y tras asegurarse de que las cortinas estuviesen discorridas y la puerta cerrada, Ichigo tomó su celular y paseó por las fotografías que muy a su pesar había tomado entonces de su compañera. Algunas sin decoro alguno de partes exclusivas de la misma; Ichigo se preguntó si sería más un chico de "traseros" (como había escuchado a los chicos de grados más grandes referirse a las preferencias de un buen trasero en lugar de un buen frente), al ver que la mayoría de las fotos era de la cintura para abajo de Rukia, o si quizás era simplemente a que debido a que había estado agachado en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo, era simplemente la perspectiva que tenía.

Volviendo a revisar a su alrededor con la mirada, Ichigo conectó el celular a la computadora y pasó las imágenes a la carpeta oculta que era básicamente un folder de adoración a su vecina favorita. Cuando el proceso terminó y hubo desconectado el celular, se dió cuenta de que su "amiguito" había despertado de nueva cuenta. Erecto de nuevo y apuntando al cielo como un sable que lo retaba a duelo.

Y vaya que resultaba un reto. Ichigo tragó saliva. Era un ¿niño? ¿pre-adolescente? ¿chico?, argh lo que fuera, pero era normal, y como todo niño-preadolescente-chico normal, tenía necesidades biológicas de las debía encargarse si no quería pasar otra vergüenza en el futuro. Así que, convencido por fin por aquél pensamiento y pasando saliva por segunda vez, Ichigo metió la mano por debajo del pantalón y el boxer, hasta envolver su miembro en su mano derecha.

El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y la sangre le había abandonado los dedos de los pies y las manos (pues los sentía helados) para dirigirse a otras regiones, al parecer, más importantes en ese momento.

Inspiró y exhaló profundo, con los ojos cerrados.

Y comenzó a "jalar" su miembro.

"No fue tan malo", pensó, tras un par de movimientos. Pero luego, al abrir sus ojos, lo recibió una serie de imágenes de Rukia que, sin saber cómo exactamente, estaban en modo de presentación y se sucedían la una a la otra. Y pronto ya no fue dueño de sus propios movimientos. Sumergido en mirar la imagen de su vecina favorita en traje de baño, su mano tomó conciencia por sí misma y comenzó un vaivén que le aceleró el pulso a su dueño, llevándose de paso su respiración obligándolo a jadear en un intento de seguir respirando.

La emoción se elevaba, sus músculos se tensaban y su miembro se sentía a punto de querer "explotar". ¿Sería eso la cumbre del orgasmo? Ichigo ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, sus parpados se cerraron casi por sí solos, sin permitirle ser consciente de nada más que las sensaciones que subían por su vientre desde su miembro.

Estaba a punto de...

-¡Ichigo!

-¡!

...

Afonía.

...

Y literalmente el mundo se detuvo entonces...

...

Ichigo miraba en horror a Rukia, quien había entrado sin anunciarse (como siempre) corriendo y sonriente hasta que había visto la situación en la que se encontraba su compañero.

Rukia miraba a Ichigo en un estado parecido al horror, aunque había más shock que nada, ¿de verdad su adorado vecino estaba...?

Como siempre fue el más niño el primero en reaccionar, la vergüenza de ser descubierto haciendo "aquello", (por cierto que su mano seguía adentro de su pantalón; gracias kamisama por hacerlo tan tímido y facilmente abochornable aún en su propia y única compañía y no haberle dado la idea de "liberarlo").

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! -Gritó, Rukia reaccionó al instante.

-¡Perdona! -exclamó dándole la espalda, mejillas rojas.

Ichigo se apresuró a ponerse presentable. ¿Dónde rayos estaban las toallitas húmedas cuando se necesitaban? Su mano se sentía pegostiosa incluso si no se había "venido".

-Maldita sea, ¡toca antes de entrar!

-¡Tú deberías de cerrar la puerta! -refutó todavía alterada, nerviosa, abochornada y confundida y quizá un poco emocionada, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta decidida a irse.

-¡Por educación debes anunciarte antes!

-Claro, no vaya a ser que te estés masturbando -murmuró por lo bajo a modo de burla.

-¡Oye!

Pero entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza, y se giró de nueva cuenta.

-¡Un momento!

Ichigo se alteró al verla, estaba por cambiarse los pantalones y se había quedado en boxer.

-¡Te acabo de decir que no entres, qué no entiendes?! -pero Rukia no lo escuchó, se fue directo a la computadora. Ichigo entró en pánico. -¡Oye! ¡Hey!

-¡Esta soy yo!

-¡No lo veas! Gritó, atravesandose en medio de ella y la pantalla de la computadora; exitosamente bloqueando la imagen.

Pero ya era tarde.

Mutismo.

Ichigo se animó a mirarle. Rukia se veía demasiado seria y él pasó saliva temiendo lo peor.

-No fueron ésas chicas... era yo... yo hice que... -Sus ojos brillaron cuando el entendimiento del contexto de la situación se asimiló y sus manos volaron a cubrir su boca, su expresión asombrada.

El pelinaranjo se avergonzó aún más.

-Cállate, no digas nada, por favor -balbuceó por lo bajo.

Pero al no recibir respuesta, se animó a mirarla otra vez y lo que le llamó la atención fue lo opuesto de la reacción que esperaba. No hubo gritos de pervertido, sucio, indecente, eres de lo peor, como había esperado. No. Todo lo contrario, la morena lo veía sonriente con ...¿adoracón?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Awe Ichigo kun

-¿Eh?

Rukia dejó salir una risilla cantarina.

-Te dejaré para que continúes.

Y salió sonriente de la habitación.

Dejando a su compañero todavía en boxers, húmedos he de hacer notar, y el corazón confundido.

Tardó un par de minutos más antes de reaccionar.

-¿¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH?!

El grito inundó toda la casa.

...

Instantes después estaban todos sentados a la mesa en el jardín, la carne se asaba en el asador.

-Se te ve muy contenta Rukia -Señaló su madre, Hisana.

-Es gracias a Ichigo -contestó ésta sin dejar de sonreír.

Las gemelas jugaban con love en el jardín e Isshin que estaba a cargo de la comida saltó al oír aquello.

-De modo que por fin hizo algo bien ése bueno para nada de mi hijo -recalcó elevando las cejas en modo sugestivo.

Al aludido el rostro se le coloreó aún más, a pesar de traer ropa limpia que no podía de ninguna manera evidenciar lo que había estado haciendo instantes atrás.

-Es un secreto -canturreó la morena.

-Ara, ara -exclamó Hisana, las manos en las mejillas.

-¡Podría ser! -A Isshin los ojos se le iluminaron.

-¡No es lo que piensas! -Le cayó Ichigo.

Rukia volvió a reír.

-Es incluso peor

Ichigo ardió en verguénza y enojo.

-¡Cállate!

Pero Rukia sólo volvió a reír.

* * *

Mirando los trajes de baño, Ichigo se preguntó ¿por qué había recordado aquello? No había sido precisamente una experiencia agradable, y sin embargo había sido el inicio de su pubertad y sus sueños húmedos, y su costumbre de masturbarse por las mañanas; pero aún así, no explicaba porqué era importante recordar la reacción de su compañera...

¿O quizá sí?

-Pues...

-Ya sé que no tengo las curvas de chicas como Rangiku, pero tengo buenas piernas, ¿a que sí? -Le sonrió ella, todavía luciendo ese sonroje en sus mejillas.

Ichigo suspiró desviando la mirada de su compañera.

-Creo que uno deportivo se te vería mejor

-¿Tú crees? -Ella le miró extrañada, él seguía sin mirarla.

-A menos que estés pensando en darle una impresión a alguien... Como tu novio -Dijo, entre irritado, molesto y decaído, casi decepcionado.

-¿Algo como esto?

Él volvió a mirarla entonces y el color le abandonó el rostro. Rukia le había puesto a centímetros de la cara un conjunto de bikini, cuya parte baja era una tanga diminuta y la parte de arriba eran apenas dos cintas gruesas que se ataban al cuello.

-¡No seas ridícula! ¡Irías prácticamente desnuda! -Gritó, arrebatándole la ofensiva prenda y arrojándola lejos, su compañera reía divertida. -Deja de jugar conmigo -Exigió, poniéndose de pie y tomando un traje que no estaba entre los que ella le había ofrecido. -Ten, pruébate éste.

...

Minutos después era el turno de Ichigo de tener las mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque no estaba mirandola y seguía sentado donde mismo, podía escuchar el susurro de la ropa cuando Rukia se desvestía y se probaba el traje; y el sonido mismo era suficiente para acelerarle el corazón.

-¿Y bien? -cuestionó tras un instante, seguro de que Rukia se admiraba en el espejo justo entonces.

-Tenías razón, éste es el indicado. -Respondió su compañera desde dentro del vestidor.

Ichigo sonrió.

* * *

Una hora después, tras hablar de todo y nada en el camino de regreso a casa, ambos se encontraban de vuelta a la residencia Kurosaki. E Ichigo tenía la intención de quitarse un par de dudas de la cabeza

-Rukia -empezó, pero su compañera le ganó hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy, te veré mañana -se despidió.

Pero Ichigo fue más rápido, antes de que la morena terminara de darse la vuelta, él la había detenido del brazo. La joven le miró confusa.

-¿Ichigo?

El aludido tenía las mejillas coloradas mientras apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el entrecejo. Se veía que forcejeaba consigo mismo, con las palabras que diría.

-¿Por qué... querías que fuera yo?

-Porque confío en ti. -Fue la respuesta de ella.

"Sólo eso", pensó un tanto decepcionado mientras la soltaba al fin. Pero contrario a lo que creyó, ella se volvió para verle bien de frente.

-Y porque siento que... -Ichigo la miró entonces, notando el cambio en la voz de ella, se veía igual de tímida e insegura que él -Mientras crezcas, menos tiempo querrás pasar conmigo; así que tengo que aprovechar mientras aún pueda dominarte.

Aquéllo era ridículo, pensó. Él jamás se cansaría de estar con ella, estaba seguro.

-¿Y Renji?

La sonrisa de ella se deshizo. Y sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Renji me verá cuando me vea -soltó.

...

Durante el resto de la tarde Ichigo siguió pensando en las palabras de su amiga y vecina y en cómo lo que había sucedido un año atrás seguía en concordanza con los sentimientos que la morena insistía en compartirle de vez en vez.

Quizá después de todo Rukia sí gustaba de él.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando se disponía a dormir tras salir de la ducha, todavía con la toalla secando su cabello cuando Rukia le llamó.

-¡Ichigo!

Al instante fue a su ventana y discorrió la cortina, pero lo que vió casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-¡Ah!

Rukia llevaba puesto el traje de dos piezas que a él tanto le había gustado, ése con las pintas de fresitas.

-¡Se me ve bien, no?!

Resultó que era mucho más sensual que el negro, pues el short era cachetero y la muy desgraciada le modelaba en distintas posturas para que no se quedara sin ver todos los ángulos posibles. Como la espalda descubierta pues resultó que el top, no era del todo un top.

-¡Estás loca! -Gritó con la cara roja. -¡Cúbrete!

Y en un acto de inercia le lanzó a través de la ventana la toalla con la que instantes atrás secaba su cabello...

...tan sólo para ver como ésta se detenía ni siquiera a medio camino y caía pesada sobre el cesped del jardín.

Mutismo.

Luego el quiebre de una risa, que se fue extendiendo hasta ser una carcajada.

-Debiste haberla hecho rollito, ahora tendrás que ir por ella. -Se burló Rukia -Ichigo tonto

Y se fue cerrando la ventana mientras continuaba riendo, dejando tras de sí a un enfurecido pero evidentemente abochornado Ichigo

-Maldita sea... -Gruñó.

No, se dijo. Quedaba claro que de lo que gustaba Rukia era de hacerlo enrabietar.

Pero ya era algo.

Al menos, no le era indiferente, se dijo. Sin mencionar que había sido él y no Renji quien había visto primero el outfit de Rukia.

Sin duda tenía nuevo material para esa noche.

* * *

**A/N: Esta es una historia cute que se ha desviado casi por completo de lo que tenía en la cabeza...**


	5. mi pubertad contra la tuya pt 2

Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Mi pubertad vs. la tuya, parte 2.

Sáptimo grado.

Se había pasado el resto de la noche pensando en lo que significaba entrar oficialmente en la secundaria, que había tenido un sueño vívido de ésa experiencia en paralelo. Cuando había sido Rukia quien había dado aquél paso...

...

Él tenía 9 todavía y Rukia tenía meses de haber cumplido los 13 años. Y él... no era que estuviese preocupado por ella en realidad, sino que el estúpido de Keigo y Kon no paraban de decir sandeces sobre "pobre nee-san debe de sentirse tan fuera de lugar", "Amamiya san es una doncella entre un mar de sujetos perversos", y no sabía que tantas otras tonterías, que había terminado por salir a buscarla a la hora del receso (incluso llegando tan lejos como para brincarse la barda). Después de todo, al ser una escuela particular de élite, todos los grados estaba en el mismo terreno, uno junto al otro aunque separado por vallas; había apenas tres grupos por grado tanto en secundaria como en prepa, mientras que en primaria apenas si eran dos por grado.

_"Ya viste a ése niño?"_

_"Se ve lindo"_

_"¿Se habrá perdido?"_

_"¿Qué hace ése chiquillo aquí?"_

Ignorando los murmullos de todos con los que se topaba, Ichigo se abrió paso por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el patio central donde se juntaba la mayoría de los alumnos que entonces estaban en receso al igual que su escula. Movido por una determinación de encontrar a su compañera, siguió avanzando como si realmente supiera en qué dirección se encontraba la misma; y quizá fuera así...

Excepto que quien lo encontró fue el mono pelirrojo y que por cierto le sacó un susto en cuanto se giró para mirarle.

-¡Ichigo!, sabía que eras tú!

-Renji, ¿volviste a crecer?!

Oh sí. El pelinaranjo había tenido que mirar hacia arriba. Renji al menos tuvo la decencia de mirarse ligeramente avergonzado.

-Mm, mi padre dice que está en mis genes. Los alemanes tendemos a ser bastante altos.

Malditos alemanes y sus genes de estatura, maldijo internamente el niño.

-¿Qué Hitler no era algo bajo?

-Sí, y por eso es la vergüenza de nuestra gente -declaró seriamente su compañero.

-No mentían cuando decían que los educan en sentirse avergonzados -murmuró sin asombro.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿viniste a ver a Rukia?

-Sí, no, bueno... -Por un instante se ahogó con las palabras. Si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera él sabía porqué había ido hasta ahí, porqué había llegado hasta ésos extremos, a riesgo además de evidenciarse. -Es bastante pequeña, ¿sabes?; la gente podría confundirla y mal...tratarla. -Terminó por decir.

Renji le miró confuso, la verdad es que no creía lo que escuchaba y menos de quién venía. Especialmente porque siempre había visto tanto a uno como a otro envolverse en peleas verbales e incluso físicas (aunque todo por parte de la morena)

-Mmmm, no lo sé Ichigo, tú la conoces mejor que yo y esperaría que le tuvieses más confianza, tú sabes que Rukia es una bravucona

-Bueno, sí, pero...

Se quedó sin saber qué decir, y su compañero se dió cuenta al instante. Aunque no lo pareciera Renji solía tener cierta más madurez que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Mira -Le dijo, señalando en dirección por delante de ellos.

A lo lejos había un grupo de chicas rodeando a Rukia, todas (incluida la misma) estaban sentadas bajo un árbol grande y reían mientras compartían el almuerzo; aunque la morena sobresalía del resto, era evidente que las demás le rendía culto.

-Desde que llegó ha causado revuelo. -Comenzó a explicar Renji. -Defendió a una chica de unos bravucones de segundo y los dejó hechos pedazos; la actual reina de la escuela incluso la invitó a ser parte de su séquito, pero ya sabes cómo es Rukia, la rechazó al instante y por alguna extraña razón, las porristas la siguen desde entonces.

Tras mostrarse verdaderamente asombrado, el semblante de Ichigo cambió a uno ligeramente deprimido, casi decepcionado. Cómo había podido pensar que Rukia, su Rukia, ésa condenada bravucona que desde siempre le hacía la vida de cuadritos pudiera necesitar ayuda a la hora de defenderse. No. Rukia siempre había sabido no sólo mostrarse sino ser grande.

Y él a veces se sentía tan pequeño.

-Creo que te preocupaste por nada.

-Sí... asintió con desgana.

-¡Ichigo! -Pero justo entonces Rukia se percató de su presencia y ante el desconcierto de sus compañeras, se había levantado casi de inmediato y corrido hacia donde el niño se encontraba. -¿Qué haces aquí fresita, te sientes bien?

Ichigo iba a contestar, pero Renji fue más rápido.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mí? / ¡No es cierto! -Hablaron Ichigo y Rukia al mismo tiempo. Se miraron un segundo y luego él desvió la mirada evidentemente avergonzado, mientras que ella le sonrió con ternura.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estaré bien. -Le dijo. -Ahora regresa a tu escuela, vagabundo. ¿O necesitas que te acompañe, niño grande? -Le dijo haciendo la boca en pucherito.

Él se irritó al instante, pero el rojo de su rostro le pintaba hasata las orejas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡no seas ridícula!

Y se dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse echando humo. Renji la miró un poco reprensivo.

-¿No fuiste muy dura?

La aludida le miró un instante, un pequeño lapso en el que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo para finalmente desviar la mirada algo avergonzada como toda colegiala enamorada en secundaria, con el índice de la mano derecha enredándosele en un mechón de su negro pelo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada Renji?

Ichigo se había congelado en su andar entonces, mientras que Renji parpadeó confuso antes de contestar con otra pregunta.

-¿Sobre qué?

Una punzada y un estallido.

-¡Se cortó el cabello, imbécil! -gritó un enardecido Ichigo para sorpresa de los otros dos.

-Lo que él dijo -balbuceó la morena.

-Ah, eso. Me di cuenta desde hace unos días. -Asintió el muchacho al fin elevando las esperanzas de la Amamiya y hundiendo las del Kurosaki - Te vi el domingo que salí a la tienda, ibas entrando a casa de Ichigo, aunque no le di importancia es sólo cabello y las niñas constantemente cambian de look.

o_o

"Nada especial"

De nuevo una punzada y un estallido.

-Cierto, no es nada especial. -Contestó la dueña del corazón acribillado, que se retiró para regresar con su recién formado séquito de porristas.

Renji la miró perplejo, antes de que un projectil le golpeara de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¿Y éso porqué fue?! -gruñó, sobándose la parte lastimada y mirando al dueño de aquél estallido de furia.

Ichigo le miraba más que enojado, decepcionado incluso; lo cual era ridículo si consideraba que debería de estar contento de que su rival en el amor fuese un completo idiota. Avanzó de regreso hasta donde estaba el muchacho dando brinquitos para intentar evitar el que se manchase su ahora descalzo pie. Tan pronto lo alcanzó, recuperó su zapato, se lo puso con parsimonia y antes de irse declaró:

-No hay duda, eres un simio tonto

o_o

Renji por supuesto, tardó un instante en reaccionar.

-¡Oye no me llames así, soy mayor que tú!

-Por eso lo digo! -le respondió el niño, ya a metros de distancia.

-¿Uh?

...

De éso ya hacía 4 años. Y aunque a Ichigo hubiese fantaseado con la idea de que los papeles se intercambiasen y Rukia fuera ahora quien estuviese tan preocupada por él al grado de saltarse las clases, lo que estaba ocurriendo entonces no era precisamente lo que él había tenido en mente.

-¿No deberías de estar rumbo a tu escuela? -cuestionó a su compañera que caminaba a su lado llevando una cámara Nikon profesional colgándole del cuello y que sostenía con ambas manos.

-Pero es tu primer día -respondió con la boca en un puchero.

La venita brincó en la frente el niño.

-¿Tú también? Ya suficiente tuve con mi padre y mis hermanas. -Gruñó

Kamisama sabía que tendría pesadillas durante al menos un mes. Su padre había llegado al extremo de meterse en la cama de él y acurrucarlo en el que sería el último abrazo que podría darle siendo él todavía un niño, pues oficialmente "era un puberto de hormona suelta que pronto le daría la gran felicidad de llevar bebés a la casa junto con una bella nuera que los cuidara y acabara para siempre con el seño fruncido de su frente", sus palabras no las de él.

El grito se había oído por toda la casa y sus hermanas no habían ayudado con sus constantes lloriqueos de que su Niichan ya no sería parte del club de niños en el que ellas estaban inscritas por supuesto. Ichigo ignoraba que tal cosa existiera.

-Isshin san tiene prohibido entrar a la sección secundaria desde el revuelo de mi graduación, así que estoy a cargo de tomar la foto ofical para el album de la familia Kurosaki

-No entiendo porqué le sigues el juego a ese viejo demente.

-Porque es divertido.

¿Qué le podía ver de divertido? Se preguntaba él con sinceridad. A su parecer la escenita que su padre había montado en la graduación de Rukia debería haber sido suficiente para que la misma dejase de tener ganas de volver a relacionarse con el hombre, incluso Hisana san debió de haberse escandalizado. Pero contrario a lo que había creído debía de haber sido la respuesta sana, ambas morenas estaban extasiadas; y no era para menos, ya que a pesar de todo el que había pasado más vergüenza había sido él.

-Además, ¿no habías dicho que éramos _koibito_? -Le recordó ella en son de broma, levantando el meñique.

El pelinaranja a penas si reaccionó, se veía más indigando que avergonzado.

-Éso fue hace un año, cuando les dije que te había dejado ir al zoológico

Ella le miró confusa.

-¿Qué tiene eso qué... ah! ya entiendo.

-Renji es un mono pelirrojo / ¡Renji es un mono pelirrojo! -Dijeron los dos al tiempo aunque con tonos diferentes.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela, a la entrada de la sección secundaria.

-Me da igual, yo quiero estar aquí -Aseguró ella.

-Es tu segundo año, ¿no temes que llegue alguien nuevo a quitarte la corona?

-Por mí pueden llevársela, nunca pedí ser popular.

Él rió por lo bajo.

-Con tu temperamento es prácticamente un milagro ¡Ay! -Le cortó ella con un golpe a la cabeza -¿Ves lo que te digo?

Rukia iba a contestar, todavía algo molesta, pero entonces los amigos de Ichigo les alcanzaron.

-¡Amamiya san!

-Hola Asano, Kojima kun, Kon chan

Todos respondieron al saludo a su modo, Mizuiro sonreía mientras que los otros dos miraban con ensoñación a la morena.

-¡Nee chan qué felicidad que hayas venido a nuestro primer día de secundaria!

-No viene por ti -murmuró Ichigo por lo bajo con fastidio.

-Ichigo no seas envidioso! -Gruñó Kon

-Sí Ichigo, no seas envidioso. -Le recalcó Rukia sonriendo con picardía antes de jalarlo del brazo. -Y anda, ven para la foto.

Más a fuerza que de ganas, él le hizo caso, aguantando con verdadera valentía las miradas y juicios de los que entraban entonces a la escuela. Finalmente Rukia decidió tomar fotos de todos tanto por separado como juntos.

Lo cual no tardó en empezar a colmar la paciencia del pelinaranjo. Auyentó a sus amigos y a ella la alejó tomándola del brazo, lo cual a ella le sorprendió...

-Bien ya fue suficiente. Vete antes de que termines fuera el primer día de clases.

-Ichigo...

Aunque no por algo que él pudiese jamás haber considerado. Rukia le miraba con detenimiento, como si de pronto hubiese encontrado una verdad escrita en el rostro del chico. El mismo se sonrojó de inmediato sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella se acercó a él y él por instinto dió un paso hacia atrás, aunque no sirvió de mucho ella lo alcanzó de igual forma.

-¿No estás... más alto?

Afonía.

¿Lo estaba?

-¡Lo estás! -Declaró ella sonriendo, sorprendida de veras. Igual que él que en ése momento se dió cuenta de que era cierto. Apenas el año pasado podía decir que Rukia le sacaba fácilmente dos cabezas de altura, quedando al ras del pecho de ella, pero ahora quedaba ligeramente por encima de los hombros de la misma. -Aunque sigues siendo más pequeño que yo. -Declaró ella dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para ilustrar sus palabras.

-Sí pues, no será por mucho tiempo. -Contestó zafándose de ella.

Rukia no le renegó, por el contrario volvió a mirarlo con ternura.

-No. Supongo que no. Nos vemos luego.

Aquella mirada le destanteó sobre manera. Pero Rukia se había ido antes de que él pudiese cuestionarla. Debería sentirse feliz y no era que estuviese triste tampoco, era sólo que...

Se sentía raro.

* * *

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase, los chicos conocieron a algunos de los que serían sus profesores, a primera hora les habían dado el tour de bienvenida por la escuela y había tenido la suerte de que su grupo de amigos había quedado de nuevo en el mismo grupo que el suyo. Como sino particular, había vuelto a elegir uno de los asientos al fondo del salón de clases, directamente al lado de la ventana y había tomado nota de todo lo importante de cada una de sus clases.

Para el segundo receso, sin embargo, el resto de sus compañeros empezó a notar lo que su compañera hubiera advertido por la mañana, aquél descubrimiento que incluso lo había dejado pensativo.

-No me había dado cuenta, Ichigo estás más alto -Declaró Keigo.

-Su rostro también está menos redondo -Asintió Mizuiro.

-Déjenme en paz -gruñó el aludido, mientras seguía en el proceso de terminar con su almuerzo.

-Éso podría ayudarte a atraer interés de algunas damas -Señaló Kon

-No seas ridículo -volvió a gruñir, sobraba decir que él no tenía interés en las chicas, punto.

-Sí, aunque se esté poniendo atractivo, su personalidad es un asco -rió Keigo

-¡Oi! -al instante siguiente el aludido le golpeó directo en la cara con el antebrazo.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -lloriqueó el castaño desde el suelo.

-¡Ichigo! -Canturreó Tatsuki, acercándose al grupo, por detrás de ella venía otra compañera.

-Ay no, nos tocó con la marimacho -gruñó Keigo.

-Y a mí con los afeminados -respondió la morena. No era secreto que los dos no se llevaban muy bien.

Mizuiro entonces notó la presencia nueva.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Tatsuki?

Tatsuki miró a su compañera a quien le dió un leve empujón con el codo. La aludida brincó evidentemente abochornada, dedicó una trémula mirada al pelinaranja (quien la miró extrañado), antes de llenarse de valor y presentarse.

-Mucho gusto soy Inoue Orihime -exclamó sonriendo.

Kon Y Keigo tenían ahora una musa más.

* * *

-¡Ometteto!

Aquella noche, como era costumbre cada año durante el primer día de escuela, las familias Amamiya y Kurosaki cenaban juntas en celebración de un nuevo año escolar, un logro que veían a bien festejar ambos líderes familiares; Hisana e Isshin se habían vuelto bastante cercanos dadas las condiciones de convivencia, cuidado y apoyo que se habían dado el uno al otro durante el transcurrir de los años, y la verdad era que hacían un excelente par.

Hisana había sido la primera en hablar, compartiendo su experiencia en su nuevo empleo, finalmente había conseguido el puesto de coordinara en la galería de artes de karakura; Isshin siguió después de ella, mencionando que había recibido un apoyo por parte de un paciente "forrado en dinero" que había quedado complacido con su atención médica, y ahora la clínica tendría su pequeña área de emergencias con instrumentación que antes no tenía, Rukia siguió después de él, mencionando que las de nuevo ingreso parecían haberse enterado de ella por rumores de pasillo y que ahora su séquito de seguidoras había crecido al grado de que la habían nombrado capitana de porristas a pesar de que seguía sin ser parte verdadero del equipo; Karin y Yuzu continuaron, la última siendo mucho más expresiva que la primera.

-Ése fue un muy buen inicio Yuzu chan, Karin chan. -Reconoció Hisana, antes de mirar al único que faltaba -Ichigo kun eres el único que falta de contar su experiencia de primer día.

Su padre asintió con fuerza en evidencia emocionado.

-Anda hijo, no seas tímido y compartenos la dicha de ser un hombre Kurosaki

-Je! Suerte con eso -murmuró Rukia

-Rukia nechan! -frente a ella Yuzu le reprendió aunque sin ser enserio.

Ichigo rodó los ojos antes de responder.

-Ha reserva de las ideas de _algunos_, me fue bien.

Ante ésto el ánimo tanto Isshin como de Hisana se desinfló un poco.

-¿Sólo bien? -cuestionaron ambos.

Karin rió por lo bajo entonces, antes de responder.

-Oh yo creo que le fue bastante bien -dijo, elevando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-¿Por qué lo dices Karin? -cuestionó Rukia verdaderamente interesada.

Ichigo le miró con cierta irritación, desconociendo realmente de qué demonios hablaba su hermana. La morena rió un poco más por lo bajo antes de declarar lo que terminó causando conmoción en el resto de los presentes incluido el mismo Ichigo.

-Ichi-nii tuvo bastante pegue con las chicas

"Eeeeehhh?!"

-No seas ridícula! -Refutó éste al instante, mejillas rojas, y es que ¿¡de qué rayos estaba hablando Karin?!

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen tus fans de tu club de admiradoras -se excusó ésta.

Y entonces Yuzu pareció recordar entonces un fragmento del día, no por nada iban a la misma escuela.

-Ah, es cierto. Yo lo ví con una belleza durante el receso.

-¿Una belleza?! -volvieron a exclamar los demás cada uno con expresiones diferentes.

Para entonces, el joven ya tenía una idea de a qué belleza se referían y por razones que desconocía no quería que aquella información se desvelara incluso si sólo fuesen conjeturas.

-¡No saben de lo que están hablando, sólo son tonterías! -Se defendió intentando no mirar a Rukia

-¿De quién se trata? -cuestionó Hisana, notando al igual que el resto que Ichigo había afirmado sin realmente saberlo.

Isshin brincó al instante.

-¿Será por casualidad Inoue chan?

-¿Inoue? -preguntó Rukia, aquél apellido se le hacía conocido.

El hombre asintió con fuerza, evidentemente emocionado.

-Su hermano realizó sus prácticas en nuestra clínica hace ya seis años, un hombre de bien sin duda, ¡y su hermana era una cosita linda!

-Oh my, me gustaría conocerla -Exclamó Hisana, con la ilusión de que la familia crecería.

-Tal vez lo hagas Hisana okasan -le dijo Yuzu, a su lado Karin asintió-, la chica se veía muy prendada de Ichi-ni

-¡Te digo que no sabes de lo que hablas! -Volvió a interrumpir el pelinaranjo, ahora ya más irritado que abochornado -Es amiga de Tatsuki no mía

-Mientras más lo niegas más te defiendes. -Pero fue Rukia quien finalmente consiguió que se calmara. Incluso si había intentado no hacerlo, le miró justo entonces, ella de nuevo le sonreía con cariño. -Además no tiene nada de malo.

-Pero es que no es... -Trató inútilmente de defenderse, esta vez fue Hisana quien le cortó, la misma le miraba comprensiva.

-Ichigo kun, eres un chico muy apuesto y heredaste muchas de las facciones de Masaki sama, sin duda habrás despertado algunos corazones.

Tras escuchar ésto, Ichigo finalmente se sentó. Aunque se sentía ligeramente derrotado, las palabras de Hisana le habían entibiado un poco el corazón, si acaso sólo por la comparación con su difunta madre.

-Hisana san, no te olvides de los genes Kurosaki -intervino Isshin

-Sí claro, ésos también cuentan!

Rukia le tocó el hombro sacándolo entonces de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegra que hayas tenido un buen primer día.

Y eso fue todo. La cena siguió y terminó sin mayor preambulo. Ichigo no sabía bien qué había esperado o qué había temido que ocurriese exactamente, pero sin duda no había sido la indiferencia o la falta de reacción de Rukia sobre un posible interés amoroso de él.

La morena seguía indudablemente confundiéndolo.

* * *

-Kurosaki kun

Quizá fuera por eso que, aunque no tenía nada en contra del género feminino, Ichigo comenzó a volverse más retraido cuando se trataba de convivir con las niñas, al grado incluso de pasar de Tatsuki si con eso lograba alejarse de Inoue. Irónicamente éso sólo lo hizo parecer _cool _al resto de las chicas de primero, _kawaii _para las chicas de segundo y un_ proyecto a futuro _para las chicas de tercero; no que él estuviese enterado pero éso era cosa aparte.

Tenía el clásico potencial para convertirse en un _ladies man_ según las chicas mayores, pues tenía el sino de un _chico malo en proceso _(lo que sea que éso significase), sin mencionar que tenía buenos genes. Y ya había varios (incluidos hombres) que dudaban de que el naranja fuese su color natural. Bastante rudo para un chico de primero, no?

Así que había que darle crédito a la chica de cabellos color fresa, cuando contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de la distancia que había marcado el chico, ésta se había acercado a él.

-¿Qué ocurre Inoue? -cuestionó algo inquieto.

Para su sorpresa, su compañera parecía tener mejor valentía que él mismo. ¿Quién llevaba los pantalones ahí?

-Quiero pedirte un favor -soltó sin más mirándolo directamente a los ojos; con tanta fuerza que incluso el pelinaranja se retrajo en algo cercano al miedo.

...

-Quién, qué..? Es enorme...!

Por lo que resultó una sorpresa que el _favor _de Inoue fuese un chico moreno, bastante musculoso para ser de secundaria y éso sin mencionar su estatura. El susodicho estaba de pie recargado en la reja que separaba la secundaria de la primaria y tenía un pajarito en una de sus manos, grandes igual que el resto de él.

-No es tan grande Kurosaki kun, es alumno de primero igual que nosotros -le informó Inoue.

-Ah?! Bromeas no? -Exclamó incrédulo, todavía demasiado sorprendido por la forma del chico que parecía tener casi la misma altura que Renji, pero Renji iba en preparatoria y era alemán (sólo kamisama sabía qué tenía que ver ése último argumento con la estatura) -¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-¿puedes hablarle?

O_O

Al ver que él no entendía bien a lo que se refería, la pelirroja se apresuró a explicarse.

-Creo que todos le tienen miedo porque es muy grande, además de que es bastante serio; se nota que está muy solitario y que debe querer tener muchos amigos -esto último lo dijo con un aire de ensoñación que incluso le nublaba los ojos.

Ichigo elevó una ceja.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

-¿Le hablarás? -fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no le hablas tú?

-Es que soy una chica -Contestó, como si éso fuera toda la información que necesitase justificar su pregunta. Y en cierta forma, lo era. Pero por si las dudas agregó -Ya sabes, los rumores...

Sí. La radio pasillo de la escuela secundaria élite karakura era bastante rápida y sensacionalista como revista amarilla de telenovelas; deseosa de algún buen chisme y romances escandalosos.

Al final Ichigo suspiró resignado.

-Aaay está bien.

Orihime sonrió ampliamente antes de dejársele ir encima en un abrazo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Oi! ¡Suéltame!

...

El intercambio sin embargo, resultó ser bastante incómodo.

-Oye

-¿Mmm?

Ichigo simplemente se había acercado a él en un andar que denotaba el clásico _soy un chico malo _y se plantó delante del moreno. Por segundos el movimiento cesó de quienes estaban cerca de ellos, pendientes de si se iba a desatar una pelea. Para su decepción no fue así.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo -dijo sin más, porque ¿qué más podía decir?

El moreno le miró un instante como midiéndolo, antes de decidir tomar la mano que el pelinaranje le había ofrecido y presentarse.

-Yasutora Sado.

Mutismo.

Unos segundos después de silencio incómodo, Ichigo finalmente preguntó.

-¿Quieres, comer con nosotros?

Ése fue el inicio de una larga amistad.

Para su sorpresa resultó que Orihime dejó de prestarle atención tan pronto Sado se había sumado al grupo; Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que anteriormente la razón por la que constantemente su compañera le seguía con la mirada a todos lados (principalmente cuando compartían espacio), había sido porque se estaba armando de valor para pedirle aquél favor. Y, al mirar la manera de ensoñación en la que su compañera miraba a su nuevo miembro en su pequeño grupo de amigos, se dió cuenta de que el interés de la misma estaba lejos de tener relación con él sino con el moreno.

¡Quién lo diría! Había hecho el trabajo al parecer de una casamentera, ¿qué diría Rukia?

* * *

Su respuesta se hizo llegar a la salida, cuando la misma llegó corriendo hasta él cuando éste ya llevaba una cuadra de camino de regreso a casa, rumbo hacia la parada del autobús.

-¡Ichigo!

Tan pronto ella le llamó, el aludido se detuvo y se giró a verla. Venía riendo y se veía evidentemente contenta.

-¡Felicidades campeón! -le dijo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro, sin quererlo él volvió a notar que efectivamente estaba alcanzando la altura de su compañera.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ella soltó una risita.

-No te hagas el tonto pillín, te vi durante la hora de receso. Quién diría que eras tan vil como tu padre.

Ante ésto él volvió a mirarla entre confuso e irritado.

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Porque enserio, nada había pasado durante el receso, salvo su presentación con Sado y a menos que Rukia fuese una fujoshi (cosa que sabía no era así), no había nada por lo qué emocionarse.

-Awe vamos, no intentes ocultarlo, hablo de ti y de Inoue chan

Aquéllo lo destanteó aún más.

-¿qué tiene que ver Inoue?

-Pues que es tu novia

Ichigo casi tiene un infarto

-¿Mi qué? ¿De dónde sacas esa ridícula idea?

Ahora la que se veía confusa era ella.

-Pero... los vi, apartados del resto, contándose secretos como dos enamorados -comenzó a relatar en su modo de fangirl dramático -vi cómo te sonrojabas para finalmente asentir ante la pregunta de ella y luego cómo ella se lanzó a tus brazos y tú la recibiste como todo un príncipe, medio gruñón pero un príncipe al fin. Ne? -le guiñó el ojo, terminando su actuación.

-Insisto, debes de dejar de leer las novelas de Yuzu -dió por toda respuesta.

-Un momento, entonces no es cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -refutó con vehemencia antes de volver a andar rumbo a la parada del autobús, Rukia le siguió de cerca. -Sólo me pidió que le hiciera un favor, quería que le diera un mensaje a otro compañero. Y es el otro compañero el que en realidad le gusta a ella. Lo que está bien porque yo no tengo interés en Inoue ni en nadie más. -Concluyó repasando mentalmente su respuesta para asegurarse de que no había dejado nada fuera, siendo Rukia como era no podía darse el lujo de que la imaginación de la misma siguiese haciendo conjeturas erróneas con posibles cabos sueltos que él dejase sin querer.

-Ya entiendo -fue la respuesta de ella, suave, casi inaudible, pero curiosamente no triste sino lo contrario.

Ichigo había estado a punto de voltear a mirarla nuevamente cuando la misma se abalanzó sobre él, mientras reía, hasta fundirse en un abrazo, descansando su cabeza sobre la de él.

-Mmm... antes no podía hacer esto eras demasiado enano.

¡Qué rápido había muerto el tema anterior!

-Eso viene de la chica de segundo de prepa que mide apenas 1.60

Rukia gruñó pero no le soltó, tampoco le reclamó nada, muy por el contrario dejó caer su _peso muerto _sobre el chico y a punto estuvo de hacerlo caer de frente contra el suelo, lo que derivó en un forcejeó más por parte de él que de ella mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¡Rukia! -gritó indignado e irritado.

-Es tu culpa por llamarme enana.

-¡No te llame enana! Sólo dije que medías 1.60

-Es básicamente lo mismo

-¡NO lo es! eh...

Y entonces se le cortó el aliento. Rukia había dejado descansar sus brazos encima de los hombros de Ichigo, rodeándole el cuello; para entonces los dos se habían inclinado sobre el otro en direcciones opuestas que bien podían representar un bonito triángulo sino fuera porque la morena se había recargado de más, dejando algo blando descansar sobre la espalda del chico.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki kun? -canturreó ella, plenamente consciente de lo que hacia, o al menos hasta cierto nivel. -¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

El rojo le subió a Ichigo hasta colorearle las orejas.

-N...no estás... usando... no estás... aaah

"Brassiere, no estás usando brassiere"

La morena sonrió de medio lado.

-Has mencionado por tanto tiempo que soy plana que terminé por creermelo -comenzó a explicar ella repegándose más-, la última vez que discutimos dijiste que "no tenía caso que usara un sujetador si no había nada que sujetar" -dijo en su mejor imitación de él, por su parte el chico parecía navegador de internet que se había quedado ciclado imposible de cargar la página. ¡Ayuda! ¡El navegador se cae y el dinosaurio tampoco puede saltar los pequeños cactus! -Así que decidí hacerte caso. Aunque no parece que sigas pensando lo mismo.

"Maldita!", pensó con rencor, aunque sin realmente sentirlo. Oh no, "Kamisama, ésta es la prueba de que existes", se dijo. El problema radicaba en que estaban en la calle y él tenía una reputación que sin saber había estado construyendo durante el último mes que lo que menos quería era quedar como un pobre farol virginal que se traba con un simple _repegón_.

Así que, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando aquello mucho más de lo que se permitiría admitir y porque tenía una dignidad que defender delante de ella (incluso si sabía que la misma se le caía cada que ella jugaba ésa carta), tan pronto llegó el autobús salió corriendo como damisela en apuro. A salvo en uno de los asientos, fue capaz de ver a Rukia todavía en la acera despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La muy maldita se sabía ganadora.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que qué demonios estaba esperando y que se subiera al autobús antes de que éste avanzase cuando cayó en la cuenta del porqué no subía.

"Renji", pensó. "Tiene una cita con Renji".

Fiel a su pensamiento el pelirrojo alcanzó a Rukia cuando el autobús avanzó. E incluso si no había querido hacerlo, Ichigo mantuvo la vista fija en ambos.

Incluso cuando los mismos se saludaron con un beso.

* * *

A/N: Esta es una historia cute que se ha desviado casi por completo de lo que tenía en la cabeza...


	6. mi pubertad contra la tuya pt 3

Éste capítulo tiene un mejor final que el anterior, lo juro, y es la última parte del hilo de mi pubertad vs. la tuya.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Mi pubertad vs. la tuya, parte 3.**

El descanso de primavera que ocurría a principios de Abril era el evento social por excelencia en todos los niveles de educación media superior y superior. Con menos libertades cuando aún no eres mayor de edad pero quizá por lo mismo, con un estilo diferente de excitación ante lo desconocido.

O casi.

Ya había pasado un año y quién lo diría. Él tenía 13 y Rukia 17. Él seguía soltero y Rukia estaba cerca de cumplir un año de noviazgo con Renji, habían durado mucho más de lo que Ichigo había previsto en un principio; parecía que el mono pelirrojo no era tan tonto después de todo y quedaba claro que algo había estado haciendo bien porque, ¡un año!, en menos de un mes ambos cumplirían lo que se llamaba aniversario. E Ichigo estaba pasando por una montaña rusa de emociones.

Triste, deprimido, fatalista, frustrado, irritado, molesto, enojado, exasperado, condescendiente... y volvía a reiniciar.

De espaldas sobre el colchón de su cama se recordó lo diferente que había sido hacia dos años. Cuando Rukia seguía soltera, Renji seguía sin querer tener una novia y él podía seguir soñando con que su vecina sería sólo para él; incluso si entonces Momo y Mashiro se encontraban invadiendo su habitación entonces mientras veían película romántica tras película romántica; al tiempo en que le pedían su opinión _de hombre _con respecto a ciertos temas.

Incluso si no lo admitía en voz alta, el pelinaranjo extrañaba aquellas tardes de confidencia donde las tres chicas le hacían parte de sus secretos más oscuros (en realidad cursis), donde él seguía siendo parte del _círculo de Rukia_, e incluso si ahora sabía que aquello había sido parte de las razones que lo introdujeron a la _friendzone,_ era mucho mejor que el tener que lidiar con que Rukia estaría ésas mini vacaciones en compañía de Renji.

A la fecha seguía sin saber qué había pasado realmente en ése viaje de prácticas a Hokkaido, pero según los chismes de Masshiro Renji se había comportado como todo un caballero, rechazando todas las entradas que ella y Momo habían tendido como trampas para ambos. E Ichigo quería creerle, pero éso sólo significaba que emocionalmente Rukia y Renji se habían vuelto mucho más íntimos.

Había sido una suerte el que en vacaciones de Diciembre ambas familias se hubiesen ido de vacaciones a Hong Kong y de que salvo algunas llamadas el nombre de Renji ni siqueira fue pronunciado. Era una relación extraña la que estos dos mantenían o quizá simplemente eran reservados. Lo cual tenía sentido, pues Rukia jamás se había prestado a ser exhibicionista (excepto cuando se trataba de él pero Ichigo estaba seguro de que era algo diferente, un juego que no iba enserio).

-Haaa... -suspiró.

Luego, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Con cierta pereza se levantó y contestó con desgana.

-Diga?

_-¡ICHIGO!_

Tan sólo para que casi le reventaran los oídos.

-¡Kon qué demonios!

_-Escúchame bien, nos invitaron a la fiesta en Las Noches!_

-Uh?

...

Ok. Hagamos paréntesis.

Las Noches era un antro juvenil conocido porque se reinventaba cada tres meses y daba las mejores fiestas de bienvenida tanto de preparatoria como universitarias. Exacto, el acceso a menores de edad estaba completamente renstringido; la única excepción era la fiesta clásica de bienvenida a preparatoria, en donde los tres grados podían asistir y generalmente tenía que ser la misma escuela la que patrocinara el evento.

De modo que era cosa seria el que Kon hubiese conseguido una invitación, pues apenas y tenían 13 años y aunque algunos de sus compañeros aparentaban más edad como Sado... bueno, únicamente Sado, dudaba que eso fuera a ser suficiente para conseguir acceso.

...

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

_-Na-ah-aah!_ -Canturreó._ -Nuestra preciosa Inoue nos consiguió las entradas. Te dije que convendría hacer parte del grupo a las chicas pero nunca me haces caso._

Bueno aquello tenía más sentido, se dijo Ichigo. Inoue era una de las pocas alumnas de secundaria que estaban... ah, ¿cómo decirlo?.. sobredesarrolladas en ciertas áreas físicas.

-Es natural que la inviten a ella Keigo pero dudo que nos vayan a dejar entrar a nosotros

_-No estés tan seguro Ichigo, my friend, la novia de Mizuiro al parecer será la anfitriona_

Ése era otro aspecto a considerar, desde siempre Mizuiro se había visto bastante reservado y no precisamente introvertido. Ichigo recordaba a la perfección cuando el mismo le confesara que le gustaban las chicas mayores que él. Pero esto era el colmo.

-¿cuántos años tiene su novia?

_-Eso es lo de menos_ -minimizó su compañero.

Ichigo se escandalizó.

-¿Cómo que lo de menos? ¡Podría ser pedofilia!

_-Nah, creo que va en tercero de preparatoria pero sigue siendo menor de edad también_

El sentimiento fue otro entonces.

-Maldito suertudo -murmuró por lo bajo.

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

-¿Dónde vamos a quedar de vernos? -contestó en su lugar.

_-Así se habla my friend, nos vernos en casa de Mizuiro y de ahí iremos a Las Noches, recuerda que no podemos decirle a nadie a dónde vamos,¿entendiste? ¡A nadie!_

-Sí, sí, ya entendí.

No hacia falta que Kon lo presionara, ni siquiera su padre que constantemente decía que quería ser abuelo le permitiría ir a un lugar como Las Noches, al menos no mientras fuese menor de edad.

Ichigo se giró para ver el calendario sobre su buró. Era apenas miércoles y la fiesta sería el sábado por la noche, de modo que lo ideal sería decir que habría una pijamada en casa de Mizuiro. Podría funcionar sin problemas, su padre conocía a los padres de su amigo y ya había pasado la noche antes, claro que su padre ignoraba que los padres del chico solían salir con regularidad pues eran igual de fiesteros que su hijo.

Por otro lado sería el distractor que le hacía falta para no pensar en que Rukia no estaría disponible porque estaría ocupada _fangirleando_ sobre su primer aniversario de novios con Renji. La bilis le subió hasta la garganta.

Luego volvió a suspirar resignado.

¿Qué podía un chico de 13 años hacer al respecto?

...

Así que durante los próximos días Ichigo se dedicó a prepararse para el momento.

O algo así.

(A/N: te recomiendo escuchar silly boy aquí )

Desde asaltar el armario hasta hacer pruebas sobre _colonias._

El día llegó y desde que el reloj sonase, el chico había saltado de la cama dispuesto a empezar con su proceso de preparación. Con una rápida mirada en dirección a la casa de Rukia para darse valor, se sacudió los pensamientos y comenzó.

-Hagamos esto.

El primer día consistió al menos en buscar el mejor atuendo. Parecía una especie de pelea entre él y el armario (really!). Ichigo rebuscó una y otra vez entre camisas y jeans por el mejor atuendo. Con la computadora prendida y montones de pestañas en google abiertas, desde tutoriales en youtube (sí, tutoriales! figures...), blogs sobre ropa y hasta cosas de citas (ligas que realmente las chicas buscarían aunque increíblemente había un sector exclusivo masculino en el tema del "mejor atuendo para tu primera fiesta"). Así que constantemente cambió de atuendos, navegando en la web sobre looks de celebridades y qué cosas parecían gustarle más a las chicas. Practicando poses frente al espejo.

Ésa fue la fase dos.

Ichigo conoce el espejo.

_("I'll better stop")_

-Ichigo kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -cuestionó Hisana al recibirlo en la puerta.

Para entonces ya había practicado incluso durante la ducha, y en cualquier superficie que reflejase su imagen, Ichigo se había dedicado incluso a practicar un par de frases de ligue, uno que otro acompañado de "miraditas".

-Ah... EStoy investigando sobre colonias

-¿Colonias?

Ésa había sido la fase 3, cuando trató un montón de perfumes y aguas de ducha para hombre.

-Fragancias para hombre -corrigió.

-¿No sería mejor que fueras a la perfumería? Lamentablemente soy una chica Ichigo kun.

Éso había sido lo siguiente que había hecho. Navegado entre los escaparates de perfume del centro comercial, incluso se dió tiempo de buscar prendas nuevas.

-Claro, sólo quería saber cuál te gusta oler en los hombres...? -Sobra decir que se sentía bastante estúpido.

Para su buena suerte, Hisana no se burló de él (al menos no de frente).

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu papá? -dió por toda respuesta

-Cierto.

-¿Necesitasa algo hijo?

Como si fuera a hacer semejante estupidez.

-Olvídalo viejo.

(I better not)

No.

La fase 4 comprendió en un arduo análisis (a escondidas, por supuesto), de los mangas que sus hermanitas leían e incluso acompañar a las mismas a mirar sus odiosas novelas mientras tomaba nota del comportamiento del galán, además de su atuendo y su manera de caminar. Para después repetirlo en soledad.

-Esto es ridículo, ningún hombre que se precie diría tantas estupideces -pensó mientras leía uno de los mangas.

Pero suponiendo que a las chicas era lo que les encantaba, siguió tomando nota. Copiando la ropa y el andar cada que salía.

-¿Otra vez vas al centro comercial? -preguntó Yuzu.

-Son vacaciones y tengo 13 años, es perfectamente normal.

-Sí, pero tú no eres normal Ichi-nii

Pero el pelinaranjo no hizo caso de las preocupaciones de su hermana, ni del idiota de su padre que parecía Magdalena llorando porque su hijo había entrado en la primera etapa de la delincuencia: igunorar a su padre.

Ridículo, pensó, al tiempo que intentaba ignorar la voz que le decía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, saliendo con Keigo, Kon y Mizuiro, incluso a veces hasta con Sado a lanzar piropos en las plazas (era más cosa de Keigo y Kon, pero él estaba ahí también incluso si a ratos trataba de pretender que no iba con ellos).

-Te ves ridículo -dijo Karin

-Te vas a quedar pobre -apoyó Yuzu

Y quizá debió de haber hecho caso, o al menos éso pensó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que un perfume costaba exactamente 5 de sus mesadas, y en frascos pequeños por supuesto)

(Silly boys... You ran away... Your unemployed... You'd waste away)

Irónicamente se ganó algunas miradas de parte de chicas de diferentes edades que pensaban que era "cute".

Ichigo supuso que tenía que ver con su cabello, y a éso se dedicó durante la fase 5.

Pero sin importar cuánto intentase arreglar su melena, ya fuera en la ducha o en seco con un cepillo y spray, las puntas se rebelaban y seguía teniendo esa aire inocente al contrastar con lo redondo de su cara (seguía teniendo facciones infantiles). Suspiró, sentado rendido sobre la acera. Quedaba un día.

Pero no. No debía rendirse.

El sábado lo encontró repitiendo actividades desde la etapa 1 hasta la 5 en desorden y repetiendo alguna de ellas más de una vez.

Debería ir formal? corbata? tennis o zapato cerrado? debería tomar la loción de su papá? QUé pasaba con el cabello?

¡Que alguien le ayudara, paar faaaavaaaaar!

...

-Quizá esto sea una mala idea -se lamentó, dejándose caer a medias sobre la cama, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado. Y al instante después saltó tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Ichigo miró hacia la puerta donde una extrañada Rukia le miraba con una media sonrisa adornándole el rostro. El chico se levantó tan rápido que casi vuelve a caer de cabeza sobre el suelo.

-¡Rukia!

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó ella, obviamente haciendo alusión al montón de piezas de ropa regadas por toda la habitación y una que otra revista acompañadas de algún manga shojo. -Kurosaki kun no sabía que tenías estos gustos.

-¡No es lo que crees! -se apresuró a defenderse.

-Hmmm -sopesó. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y entrando por completo a la habitación del chico, pasó de éste hasta sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Sabía decisión, considerando que la cama estaba llena de ropa. -Has estado actuando más raro de lo normal. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Aaahh...

Ichigo pasó saliva sintiéndose incómodo, mirando por ése instante a todos lados menos a ella. Pero se trataba de Rukia, se recordó, básicamente habían sido el confidente del otro durante casi todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, sería tonto empezar a ocultarse cosas ahora (dejando a un lado claro, el secreto de su enamoramiento con ella).

-Es algo complicado...-

-Prúebame -le animó -tengo tiempo.

Y entonces la vió de verdad. Rukia llevaba un vestido corto veraniego, sin mangas, con estampado de flores de cerezo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta; pero a pesar de que a su parecer se veía hermosa, era en realidad un conjunto bastante 'normal' como para una cita (aunque ignoraba si ella y Renji ya habían llegado a ese nivel de comodidad, aunque lo dudaba pues hasta al menos el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera, Rukia siempre ponía algo de 'esfuerzo' en su apariencia cada que salía con el pelirrojo), y entonces cayó en cuenta de que había estado tan ensimismado en su _preparación _que no había visto a Rukia durante toda ésa primer semana.

-¿No saldrás con Renji?

Algo pasó en los ojos de Rukia, algo que Ichigo no fue capaz de identificar y que duró a penas un segundo antes de que la misma cambiara su expresión.

-Estoy libre toda la tarde -contestó.

"No pienses demasiado", se dijo el chico, "no pienses en la posibilidad de que tanto ella como Renji vayan a estar en Las Noches puesto que ellos van en preparatoria, ¡¿y por qué demonios no lo pensé antes?!"

-¿Ichigo?

El aludido reaccionó.

-¡Dime!

-Kamisama, estás muy nervioso. Tiene algo que ver con que estés en guerra con tu armario?

-No -se rió, alargando un poco la o. Ella le dedicó una mirada, elevando una ceja -Ok, está bien. Tal vez un poco.

-¿Le llamas a esto un poco? -cuestionó divertida levantando un frasco de loción que él le arrebató al instante.

-¡está bien, tal vez mucho!

-¿Tienes una cita o algo así?

Ichigo compartió una mirada con ella antes de rendirse primero a la competencia y suspirar rendido, volviendo a sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Voy a una fiesta. -Rukia asintió comprensiva -Una fiesta en Las Noches. -Murmuró por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos

Mutismo.

Ante el silencio, Ichigo volvió a abrir los ojos de apoco. Rukia lo miraba molesta.

-Es para chicos de preparatoria, ¿a qué demonios vas tú? Tienes 13 años ni siquiera te van a dejar entrar.

Lo último le caló y lo enrabietó al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos podrías darme más crédito.

-¿Con todo el desmadre que estás haciendo? -reclamó, haciendo alusión del desastre en el que se encontraba la habitación. Él apartó la mirada, sintiéndose frustrado -¿quién te dió la idea de que podías ir?

-Oh no lo sé, tal vez fui invitado.

Afonía.

Por un instante ella lo miró con algo parecido al terror, pero no podía ser cierto, se dijo el chico. ¿Qué había que temer? Y por otro lado, el mismo no quería confesar que la invitación realmente se la habían hecho a Orihime y que la misma la había extendido para todo su pequeño grupo de amigos, Tatsuki incluida ( y decir que la misma iba era cosa seria ). Porque había algo en esa mirada tan extraña que le dedicaba la morena que extrañamente le daba una especie de emoción parecida a la esperanza. Porque era ridículo, incluso él sabía cuando estaba aspirando demasiado alto, y éste era uno de ésos momentos.

Así que pensó en alguien que podía caer en la descripción y que tampoco le delataría al final. Ya que si efectivamente terminaba yendo como planeaba hacerlo, quizá él mismo pudiese ofrecer la oportunidad a la chica en cuestión. Sin embargo, había que tantear el terreno primero.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber?

Y aquello la había destanteado evidentemente, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera a la misma. Por un momento pareció que Rukia estaba intentando dar con una excusa razonable y eso sólo levantó aún más los ánimos del pelinaranjo.

-Quiero estar segura de que no se trata sólo de una mala broma.

El corazón le latió pesado en el pecho. ¿Siempre había sido así?

-No te preocupes, la invitación viene de parte de alguien que es de confianza.

-¿Ah sí? -él asintió -¿podrías decirme de quién?

-Si tan preocupada estás... -comenzó. -Neliel me dió dos entradas para ir con Orihime.

Silencio.

Ambos estaban analizando cada palabra. Principalmente Ichigo, quien recordó que incluso si hacía unos meses le había asegurado a Rukia que no había nada entre él y la chica de cabellos de fresa y que la misma incluso tenía interés en Sado; lo cierto era que la misma pasaba más tiempo con Ichigo que con el moreno. Además de que muchas cosas pueden pasar incluso en pequeños periodos de tiempo y no era como que él y Rukia hubiesen hablado mucho del tema.

Rukia por su parte... si él hubiese volteado a verla en ese momento, habría visto que la misma se veía triste.

...

-Ya veo... ¿Y? Todo este alboroto, es porque te estás preparando para tu primera cita.

"No mientas", pensó Ichigo, "No mientras...!", en realidad sólo le estoy dando gusto a Orihime (tecnicamente no estaba mientiendo, su compañera había estado bastante entusiasmada de poder colarse en la fiesta con todos)

Rukia rió por lo bajo.

-Éso es tan típico de ti. ¡Pobre Orihime chan! ¡La compadezco!

-¡Oi! No te burles de mí, si no me importara no estaría pasando por esto

¿Pero realmente por qué le importaba tanto? Estaba seguro de que si Rukia le preguntaba en ese momento él no tendría una respuesta. Ni siqueira le importaban todo ese tipo de cosas a menos que no estuviese Rukia involucrada, y ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que la misma estaba invitada al evento dado que era el evento de su escuela.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, la fiesta en sí no es la gran cosa. Si vas acompañado además, estarás bien. Sólo diviértete y no seas un imbécil con Orihime.

-Hm, no sé por quién me tomas

-Te dejaré para que termines -sonrió y se fue riendo.

...

Una vez Rukia se fue Ichigo se dedicó a arreglar su habitación, todavía faltaban cerca de 3 horas para la salida e Ichigo tenía además que arreglar la maleta que se llevaría a casa de Kon, pues la historia que le había vendido a su padre era que se quedaría en casa de su amigo para lo que ellos llamaban su última pijamada de niños. Era bastante ridículo y absurdo pero para alguien como su padre era la excusa perfecta.

Terminando antes de tiempo, Ichigo echó una mirada a la casa de su vecina, antes de volver a recostarse en su cama dejando pasar el tiempo. Y entonces volvió a pensar en porqué era que le había emocionado tanto el ir a Las Noches. Supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de poder sentirse por una vez más grande de lo que era, libre de las restricciones del "eres un niño" que Rukia constantemente le echaba en cara.

Ahí pensó que su compañera estaba siendo injusta, bajo ése estandar, él nunca la alcanzaría. Porque si bien recordaba, cuando Rukia había cumplido 13 la misma había sufrido su primera decepción amorosa según Hisana y dicha experiencia seguía siendo un misterio para él. Cuando Rukia había cumplido los 13, la chica había incluido a Momo y a Mashiro en sus tardes con él, y platicaban sobre chicos y novios y citas y cosas sobre cómo atraer chicos, aún con todo y su presencia. Cierto, las tres lo veían como un niño pequeño que de nada se enteraba y en parte era así pero...

Aunque Rukia se riera y le reclamara sobre sus intentos de "pasar por grande"... Ella había hecho lo mismo. Bueno, casi.

* * *

En una tarde parecida a ésta, las tres chicas, Rukia, Mashiro y Momo, habían llegado a su casa y se habían instalado en su cuarto incluso antes de que él regresase de la escuela; había tenido práctica de soccer además. Pero a Rukia no le importaba respetar espacios ajenos (o al menos no el de él) y las otras dos le siguieron el juego tras meses de juntarse con ella. Así que cuando Ichigo llegó a casa y escuchó voces en su habitación, no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar.

Subió a su cuarto con una bandeja con vasos y una jarra de agua de sandía que Yuzu le había encargado llevara a las visitas (Yuzu entonces apenas y tenía 4 años pero ya era bastante mandona). Cuando abrió la puerta sin embargo, a penas y fue notado por las chicas que discutían arduamente. Ichigo dejó la bandeja, se sirvió un vaso para sí y bebió de éste, volviéndolo a dejar sobre la cómoda antes de acomodarse en su cama para continuar leyendo el libro de ése mes.

-Awe vamos, no podemos ir si no sabemos cómo besar -se quejó Mashiro

-Yo sé cómo besar -refutó Rukia

-Claro a tu muñeco de peluche -contestó la peliverde.

-¡Oye!

-Perdón, ¿era el espejo?

¿De qué rayos estaban hablando ahora?, se preguntó el niño no sin cierta molestia.

-Están siendo excepcionalmente ruidosas hoy -se quejó, atrayendo sin quererlo por fin la atención sobre él

-Ya sé, -brincó Mashiro emocionada -practiquemos con Ichigo kun

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué!?

Cuestionaron Ichigo y Rukia respectivamente, uno totalmente sobrecogido la otra con terror. Mashiro por su parte rodó los ojos irritada.

-Es sólo besar -se justificó.

-No. -Sentenció Rukia, semblante serio.

-¿No? -cuestionó Ichigo porque, vamos, no era como que no se hubiesen besado apenas hacía año y medio.

-No. -Volvió a sentencia la morena, ligeramente escandalizada. -¡Por kamisama Masshiro! Sólo tiene diez años

-Vaya gracias -se quejó él.

-No lo digo en mal plan, pero vamos eres un niño.

Ouch.

-Y tú has de ser muy adulta, ¿no?

-Basta. -Les calmó Momo, la castaña se veía entre contrita e irritada. -Ambos tienen razón. No debemos incluir a Ichigo, no porque sea un niño ni porque nosotras seamos muy maduras, pero porque no es correcto. -Y luego miró al aludido con cierta pena en los ojos que él odio por completo. -Ichigo kun creo de verdad que un beso debe de ser con alguien a quien quieras.

"Díselo a Rukia", pensó para sí. "La loca que le robó su primer beso a un inocente niño de 8 años, dígase yo". Pero se mordió la lengua, no le convenía decir eso.

-Bueno pero entonces, ¿qué?, ¿nos vamos a quedar fuera de la posible diversión? -cuestionó Mashiro. -Las tres quedamos que íbamos a hacerlo

Aquello llamó la atención del chico.

-¿De qué hablan?

Las tres chicas compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de contestar.

-Una tonta apuesta que increíblemente Momo -resaltó el nombre de la misma, casi como un látigo -hizo por todas nosotras -informó Mashiro.

-No es mi culpa, ésa bruja me cae bastante mal -se defendió la castaña.

Resulta que habían tenido un altercado con la que era la anterior reina de la escuela secundaria, todo porque al parecer las chicas de primero no podían ser más populares que las de primero, además de que la misma estaba ardida de que Rukia se negara a ser parte de su séquito y del pegue que tenía la misma a pesar de no estar tan desarrollada como ella.

-¿Por qué tienen que probarse? -cuestionó él pensando que todo era demasiado ridículo, para su sorpresa las tres contestaron al mismo tiempo "¡Porque es la secundaria!", como si eso lo explicase todo. Él puso los ojos en blanco pero al menos tuvo la inteligencia de permanecer en silencio.

-Además de que ya no es la fiesta de inicio -resaltó Momo.

-¿Y entonces qué van a hacer? ¿Practicar entre ustedes? -dijo con sarcasmo.

...

Silencio.

...

Jamás esperó que las mismas le tomaran en serio.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó verdaderamente confundido.

Y por eso la reacción que las tres tuvieron entonces lo dejó perplejo.

-¡Ichigo kun eres un genio!

-¿uh?

-¿quién va primero? -Preguntó Rukia

-Oigan qué...? -intentó hablar, pero ya ninguna le prestaba atención.

-¡Yo quiero ser primero! -exclamó Mashiro emocionada.

Ichigo estaba que la cara le ardía y tras un instante de escuchar tonterías se levantó por fin.

-Yo me voy

-¡NO!

Pero todas se le avalanzaron encima inmovilizándolo.

-¡Tú tienes que ayudarnos! -aseguraron todas, encima del pobre niño que se retorcía por debajo de ellas, en un intento inútil por liberarse.

-¡No veo cómo pueda! -gruñó.

-Sólo dinos si es creíble -pidió Rukia.

Y bueno, ya que lo pedía ella.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto, seguramente -murmuró derrotado, de cara al suelo.

Las demás rieron en triunfo.

...

Aunque lo cierto fue que no se había arrepentido. Oh no. Incluso con tan sólo 10 años, el cuerpo de los niños madura antes que el de las niñas, es en cuestiones de madurez emocional y cerebral que las niñas van más adelantadas.

Así que vió a Mashiro besar a Rukia... y a Rukia besar a Momo... y a Mashiro besar a Momo...

Las había visto practicar hasta el cansancio, hasta que parecía que realmente lo disfrutaban y no sólo lo actuaban.

Había sido demasiado para la pobre mente de un niño de tan sólo 10 años...!

Había sentido algo aunque no había estado seguro de qué.

Excitación sí, pero su cuerpo físico estaba lejos de tener una verdadera respuesta, o al menos no recordaba que hubiese habido una.

...

Hasta que la había visto besar a Renji.

...

Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza. Lo que había sentido aquella tarde era algo parecido al enojo que causa una rabieta, con todo y la decepción y el dolor que conlleva la desilusión de no conseguir algo que querías.

Su celular sonó entonces, indicando que ya era hora de irse. Con una última mirada al espejo, tomó la mochila y se preparó para salir. A la entrada se despidió de su padre y de sus hermanas sin hacer mucho revuelo. Iba a irse directo a la parada del autobús cuando una sensación a un hilo que te jala le detuvo antes de dar el primer paso; e inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de Rukia.

¿Iría ella también a la fiesta? ¿Se estaría arreglando para la misma? ¿Vendría Renji por ella?

¿Por qué te torturas?, preguntó su mente. Pero no hubo respuesta. En su lugar Ichigo terminó yendo a casa de ella. Sabía que Hisana llegaría tarde de la galería aquél día y que Rukia estaría sola. Usando la llave de repuesto que tenía (Rukia tenía una de la casa de él también), entró a la misma sin avisarse sino hasta que hubo subido las escaleras y llegado a la habitación de la misma.

...

-¿Rukia? -le llamó.

-¿Ichigo? -se oyó su voz desde dentro, después un poco de movimiento y acto siguiente, le abrió la puerta y le miró con sorpresa -Wow, te ves... wow

Él se sintió incómodo pero pudo controlar sus emociones para su propia sorpresa.

-Gracias, tenía mis dudas. -Confesó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dedicándole otra mirada completa a su persona -No tenías porqué, te ves bastante bien -afirmó, liberando sin saberlo al chico de un enorme peso que había sentido hasta entonces.

Al parecer sus jeans negros, junto con sus convers también negros, la camisa blanca de manga larga, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, junto con la chamarra negra que llevaba en el brazo, le habían dado sin quererlo ese toque de chico malo que había estado buscando imitar durante los últimos cuatro días.

-¿Te pusiste colonia?

Inmediatamente se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, con el calor invadiéndole el rostro.

-Ah, sí, es de mi padre.

-Huele bien, se distingue apenas lo suficiente, buena ésa Kurosaki kun -le tentó con su tono de fangirl. Pero por una vez éste no rindió el efecto esperado, Ichigo no se veía molesto sino incómodo, ella lo notó. -Bueno pues parece que estás listo, campeón -intentó animarle.

Pero él sólo siguió removiéndose incómodo, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Ella se preocupó.

-Ichigo, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Sellaron la mirada en la del otro. Él se veía que realmente estaba forsejeando con las palabras, así que Rukia lo hizo pasar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sólo entonces Ichigo se dió cuenta de que ella no planeaba ir a la fiesta, que ni siquiera estaba remotamente interesada en la misma y que tampoco parecía que tuviese planes de salir.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, a un lado de la cama. Pocas veces Ichigo había estado en la habitación de Rukia después de que la misma cumpliese los 15 años, algo sobre el cuerpo de las chicas y el espacio personal sagrado de una señorita; aunque éso no la detuvo de continuar invadiendo el de él en su lugar, incluso con sus nuevas amigas.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella, evidentemente preocupada.

_"Here goes nothing"_, pensó el chico, aún sin estar seguro de qué pretendía lograr con lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar -Necesito practicar, para hoy. -Soltó todavía entre avergonzado e incómodo, pero ligeramente exhilarado. Ella le miró confusa y le pidió con la mirada que fuese claro. Él respiró hondo antes de completar. -...cómo besar, necesito practicar cómo besar.

Silencio.

-Pero tienes apenas 13

-Tú besaste mucho antes...! -Le cortó, evidentemente fastidiado.

Mutismo.

Ella lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que realmente entendía sus propia palabras, Ichigo ya tenía 13...

-Perdona -se disculpó con voz suave, y dejaron de hacerse frente al otro.

Con las espaldas recargadas en la cama, sentados en el suelo, una mirando al suelo y el otro a algún punto distante del techo; ambos se prepararon para entrar a un terreno hasta entonces desconocido en su relación, como si, al igual que cuando ambos eran niños y tras años de estar en grupos diferentes volvieran a compartir el mismo; el de los adolescentes...

-¿Y a quién elegiste? -se animó al fin ella a preguntar, internamente temiendo la respuesta. Porque entonces había recordado que ella había hecho algo parecido. Porque entonces recordó su primera decepción amorosa y se recordó que incluso Ichigo tenía meses más de edad que ella cuando experimentó lo que era tener el corazón roto.

Porque ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no volverían a encontrarse en el camino de su crecimiento.

-A nadie... no he, elegido a nadie. Confesó él, con el mismo timbre de voz.

Rukia respiró, dejando salir el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo. Negándose a mirarlo, la morena se obligó a indagar.

-¿Por qué?

Ichigo sacudió los hombros, sin saber realmente qué decir, ya que como Keigo diría, a pesar de su personalidad tenía pegue con las chicas de su clase.

-Porque no sé si quiero ser... -la voz se le cortó, ¿qué podía decir exactamente? "Porque no sé si quiero besar a alguien que no seas tú"-No estoy seguro... -dijo en su lugar.

...

Se quedaron así en silencio durante un instante, con el tick tack del reloj y los sonidos de la noche que llegaban desde la ventana de la habitación, con la música de fondo que Rukia había estado escuchando; en la comodidad de un silencio compartido. Ella bien pudo haber descansado su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, que había crecido más durante los últimos meses; y él habría correspondido el gesto, hasta que Hisana hubiese regresado y él hubiese tenido que o bien irse a la fiesta o aceptar quedarse con ellas.

Y habría estado bien, cualquiera de las dos opciones hubiera estado bien. Habrían estado tomando pequeños pasos de bebé que ayudarían al fortalecimiento de su relación, que les harían descubrir cosas de sí mismos y a admitir que no estaban listos para ciertas cosas por mucho que clamaran a gritos el que las deseaban. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la madurez necesaria para moverse en ésa dirección.

No. Ambos eran como ésa frase: "young and stupid" (jóvenes y estúpidos), guiados por su propia inexperiencia y la inseguridad que viene con ésta ha ser impulsivos y pensar después de decir las cosas, a estar dispuestos a cometer errores porque, ¿no se supone que para eso es la adolescencia?

Así que, contrario a lo que pareciera, no fue una sorpresa cuando Rukia soltó lo siguiente...

-¿Quieres, que yo te enseñe?

Alivio. Ichigo sintió alivio, porque en sus fantasías más irrealistas éste era el camino que esperaba se pudiera abrir para él. Excitación fue lo que ambos sintieron después. Aunque quedaba un problema, se recordó el pelinaranja.

-Pero...

Miró a Rukia en ese momento, que también le miraba. Y las palabras fluyeron a través de las ventanas de sus almas. "Renji?" Ichigo jamás sería ese tipo de chico y se odiaría si terminaba volviendo a Rukia ese tipo de chica, y ella lo sabía, porque ella tampoco quería lo mismo.

-Nos estamos dando un tiempo... -explicó, porque éso no se podía decir a través de una mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Un tiempo de qué?

Trece años, se tuvo que recordar Rukia, trece años, así que no sabía las mismas cosas que ella también ignoraba a esa edad y sobre todo si no has tenido jamás una pareja formal, ni mucho menos has recibido apoyo didáctico de mangas y novelas; así que con paciencia le explicó.

-Cuando no estás seguro de querer seguir siendo pareja de alguien, e igualmente dudas sobre si realmente quieres terminar con esa persona; ambos acuerdan estar un tiempo lejos del otro para ver si... para dar con la respuesta

-¡Qué estupidez! -estalló -O quieres estar con alguien o no -se quejó.

A su lado la joven se desinfló.

-Sí... -asintió, sin verdadero ánimo.

-¿Por qué Renji-

-No fue Renji... -Le cortó al instante. Y él clavó la mirada en ella aún más confundido. -No realmente...

Mutismo.

Ichigo asimiló lo que ella le había dicho, habían vuelto ambos a desviar la mirada del otro, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. "Darse un tiempo", qué absurdo. No verse el uno al otro para decidir, ¿cómo exactamente funciona? Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de Rukia que dudaba el que un sentimiento así pudiera desaparecer.

-Pero técnicamente siguen siendo pareja, ¿no?

-No exactamente... -Explicó. -Acordamos que podíamos salir con otras personas durante estas dos semanas... Para ver si, realmente no queremos a nadie más.

E incluso si éso era una ventaja para él, porque hey!, finalmente podría demostrarle que él podía gustarle también, pero... Pero...!

-No entiendo Rukia, ¿por qué tù...

-Va a regresar a Alemania -Soltó interrumpiéndolo. Y, oh... éso tenía sentido. -Y cumplir un año con alguien es cosa seria, más aún si se planea seguir juntos el resto del ciclo escolar. Diez meses más y se irá, no estoy segura de que quiera que siga volviéndose más serio si voy a quedarme atrás. Quiero decir, ni siquiera somos mayor de edad, no vamos a casarnos, ¿cuál es el punto de hacer las cosas formales?

"Entonces realmente no lo quieres", quiso decirle, "si piensas que no vale la pena el esfuerzo, es porque no le quieres lo suficiente", pensó. Pero por otro lado, podría ser simple miedo, ¿no? Podría ser que sólo estuviese negándose, intentando convencerse a sí misma para no sufrir una segunda desilusión. Involuntariamente miró el cabello de su amiga, largo otra vez, ¿se lo cortaría de nuevo si seguía con Renji y éste le rompía el corazón al irse? ¿Sonaba Rukia como estaba tratando de convencerse? ¿Y dónde rayos estaba Renji? Si fuera él, no le dejaría sola, es decir, respetaría su espacio, pero no la abandonaría.

-Así que como vez -siguió ella atrayendo su atención nuevamente-, no hay problema si te enseño a besar. No es como que vayamos a empezar una relación de noviazgo ni una aventura ni nada parecido -bromeó.

Él sonrió un poco incómodo.

-No, claro que no. -Rió por lo bajo, porque rayos!, él sí que quería empezar algo serio con ella. Pero él no era Renji, ¿cómo haría eso diferentes las cosas? -Es sólo práctica, voy a ir a una fiesta a besar a más gente después de todo

Incómodo.

-Sí... -asintió ella no muy convencida.

Él rió por fin.

-Eso sonó horrible -admitió.

Y ella rió con él.

-Sí. Especialmente si consideramos que irás acompañado.

-No me lo recuerdes.

...

Un latido. Dos latidos.

...

-¿Entonces? -presionó otra vez, alargando la última sílaba.

Y esta vez, aún si estaba nervioso, podía más la determinación en él.

-Dime qué tengo que hacer.

...

Había una cierta belleza en el rostro de Ichigo que Rukia había admirado durante el transcurso de los años, incluso si quizá nunca lo admitiría de frente, la joven sabía apreciar las facciones del chico que en ése momento estaba frente a ella, los dos sentado en el suelo y por fin haciéndose frente. Durante el tiempo que ambos eran niños, la diferencia de edades poco había importado, sin importar el que ella estuviese a cargo de él, Rukia siempre le miró como su igual. Mandona o no, ambos compartían una camaradería que no se había desvanecido con los años; pero que tras el cambio físico de Rukia a la pubertad había resentido pese a sus intentos de mantenerse al mismo nivel que él.

Pero había sido imposible, y tras sentirse arrancada del mundo de Ichigo, había terminado por sentirse molesta con el mismo, resentida incluso.

"¿Por qué no creces más rápido?"

E incluso si lo entendía no lo hacía más fácil. Pero igual intentó aceptar que al menos durante la etapa en la que él siguiese siendo un niño, ella sólo tendría permitido mirar desde lejos. Que aunque ella genuinamente le considerase a él su mejor amigo y así misma como la mejor amiga de él, no podrían experimentar a la par las mismas cosas de la pubertad y la adolescencia. Y Rukia había resentido tanto eso. Porque siendo fémina, eso significaba que su lugar en el corazón del chico estaría en aún más peligro de ser reemplazado en el momento en que el mismo se enamorase. Incluso si no había ocurrido lo mismo de su parte, entendía que quien se convirtiese en la pareja de Ichigo no vería a bien la relación que él y Rukia mantenían, una relación sin límites.

Por eso ahora, en ése momento, Rukia sentía que la vida por fin le estaba regresando lo que sentía tenía derecho desde que ambos compartieran su primer beso, por muy _de chocolate _que hubiera sido.

La joven tomó el rostro de él con ambas manos, y le habló dulcemente.

-Esto se llama un beso casto.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, de modo que cuando el contacto se hizo la respiración se sincronizó con la del otro. Rukia ejerció presión en los labios de Ichigo y él respondió de la misma manera. El contacto terminó entonces.

-¿Se supone que sea corto? -cuestionó él, demasiado perspicaz, una cualidad tan clara de los adolescentes, irreverentes.

Ella contuvo una risa.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-Del sentimiento con el que beses -respondió, volviendo a tomarle el rostro con las manos -del sentimiento que quieras trasmitir. Puede ser un saludo -dijo y acto seguido le besó en ejemplo, satisfecha de que él saliera a corresponderle desde antes del contacto -puede ser un me gustas -el beso duró más, tres segundos contó el chico, antes de volver a separarse, ¿estaban así de cerca antes? -o puede ser algo más intenso, como un te quiero -concluyó, con la mirada ligeramente sobre los labios de él.

Ichigo la analizó con la mirada, y fue él esta vez quien en un acto de impulsivo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó largamente... con el deseo de mover los labios aunque sin saber como.

7 segundos... desde que sus labios tocaran los de ella hasta que lentamente volviesen a separarse. Las miradas se encontraron nuevamente un segundo después de finalizado el intercambio.

-¿Cuántas veces más debemos de practicar este tipo de beso? -preguntó él en un susurro, la mirada clavada en la de ella.

-¿Querías mover los labios? -cuestionó en el mismo tono suave que él.

Él asintió.

-Entonces... hay que pasar al que sigue. -Informó. -Son los que realmente cuentan en un juego de besos -bromeó con una sonrisa a la que él correspondió aunque ninguna de los dos vibró lo suficiente, pues la excitación volvió a dominarlos.

...

Rukia se soltó de él, en un intento de serenarse, sentía el pulso hasta en los oídos. A su lado, Ichigo se sentía incluso peor, estaba sudando frío.

-Esto es un beso de labios -le dijo, antes de volver a acercarse, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo -Pon las manos en mi cintura -le instruyó y él hizo como ella le dijo, preguntando con los ojos si estaba bien el contacto, ella asintió -Sólo trata de seguirme el ritmo, de repetir lo que yo haga por muy incómodo que resulte

-No es incómodo en lo absoluto -le interrumpió él y Rukia tuvo que morderse la lengua.

Trece años... Trece años... tú también querías ser complaciente a ésa edad, se recordó.

-Creo que es mejor si contienes el aliento, aunque no del todo. -Completó -Tienes que ir aprendiendo cómo respirar dentro de un beso.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, todavía dudosa y él la encontró a la mitad del camino.

Ichigo inspiró con fuerza ante el contacto. Aferrándose a ella, apretando la tela del vestido de ella, sintiendo los labios de la misma moverse sobre los de él, Ichigo sintió que la Tierra había perdido su axis y que lo estaba recuperando poco a poco. Poco a poco. Con el vaivén de los labios, de la danza que ambos hacían; acortando más y más la distancia.

Se sentía... se sentía como si hubieson sido hechos para chocar con el otro constantemente, como si sus bocas estuviesen destinadas a conectarse. Ichigo entendió a lo que se refería Rukia con respecto a lo de aprender a respirar dentro del beso. Había momentos en los que se alejaban del otro, aunque no realmente, sólo un pequeño brinco para reajustarse la postura, para mover la cabeza en dirección opuesta, para respirar antes de volver a conectarse.

Contrario al primero, pasaron más tiempo en este segundo tipo de beso, antes de que Rukia empezara a abrir más la boca e Ichigo comenzara a imitarle, al grado de terminar por morderle el labio. Aquello la hizo reaccionar y se aparto de él, aunque lo hizo pausadamente, dando la oportunidad a ambos de estabilizar el aliento y volver a mirarse a los ojos. Ichigo la sostenía por los hombros.

...

-¿Qué sigue ahora? -Susurró él, con la frente descansando en la de ella.

¿Estaba ella lista para lo que seguía? ¿Estaba siquiera consciente de cuánto se estaban borrando las líneas? ¿Los límites? Algo era seguro, y era que él al menos no pensaba en ninguna de estas cosas que alguien ya entrado en la adolescencia tiene más conciencia. Debía parar pero...

¿Y si Ichigo no paraba allá a donde fuera? ¿Y si alguien más le enseñaba ése beso que ella se negaba a obsequiarle? Aquél que ni siquiera ella, tras casi un año de noviazgo, había sido capaz de compartir con Renji.

-¿Rukia?

La mirada de Ichigo... tan llena de determinación... con ésas orbes castañas, casi amieladas que le transmitían tanto...! ¿Miraría él así a alguien más? ¿A Orihime?

Rukia abrazó a Ichigo y se aferró a él con fuerza, confusa y asustada. ¿Qué eran esos miedos? ¿Era quizá tan egoísta?

Ichigo por su parte correspondió al abrazo; no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Es decir, comprendía lo sobrecogedor que resultaba porque él apenas y cabía en sí mismo de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de sentir como si una línea hasta entonces invisible se estuviendo deshaciendo y él se sentía por igual emocionado y aterrado, porque todo esto podría bien explotarles en las narices y no estaba listo para éso ni para la posibilidad de perder a Rukia y no por alguien más sino por él mismo.

Quizá pensaba, Rukia estuviese sintiéndose igual.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

* * *

**A/N: ¿Fue ése un buen primer beso "real"?**


	7. Sin comparaciones, por favor

Necesito apoyo moral xD ¡Esta cuarentena me está matando! Y no de una buena manera, por alguna extraña razón el ocio es enemigo de la inspiración.

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente necesito repetir quién es el creador de Bleach? A partir del próximo capítulo no considero necesario seguir poniéndolo.

* * *

-Podemos parar, si no quieres...

Su voz era apenas un susurro de palabras ahogadas... y sin embargo había un montón de significado en cada una de ellas... miedo de que quisiera parar, miedo de que quisiese seguir, miedo de sentir emoción de ambas posibilidades. Se sentiría feliz si seguían porque el simple hecho de que ella quisiera seguirlo besando significaría tanto!, pero también lo haría el hecho de querer parar; su corazón se permitía soñar con que significaría aún más que no estaría lista para dar el paso, que consideraría el estar con él como una verdadera opción... porque con el corazón tan lleno de felicidad, las posibles consecuencias negativas no tenían lugar ni en su mente ni en su corazón.

Así que quizá... quizá para evitar cualquier posible daño, debía ser él quien marcara una salida, y demostrara que sin importar las ganas que tuviera por cualquier cuestión física, siempre, siempre tomaría como prioridad los sentimientos de su compañera.

-Es tarde y yo...

Rukia se aferró aún más a él, acallando las palabras de su compañero. Aquella reacción había sido un intento de darse valor... cuando sintió que podía dominarse a sí misma, se separó de él. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a mirarle y sonreirle.

Un latido.

Dos latidos.

Tres latidos.

Y un beso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Sin comparaciones, ¡por favor! Después de todo sentimos lo mismo.**

Ichigo se había levantado de muy mal humor aquella mañana. No suficiente con tener que responder en algún momento a las constantes llamadas y mensajes de parte de su trío de amigos, había tenido que hacerle frente a su padre que a pesar de no sorprenderse de encontrarlo tan temprano despierto había tenido la decencia de dejarlo en paz, como si supiese lo que le acongojaba y eso lo enrabietaba aún más. Si era honesto deseaba poder descargar toda la ira y la frustración que sentía acumulada durante los últimos días.

Estaban en medio desayuno cuando el timbre sonó y dado que su padre estaba ése día sirviendo el desayuno y atendiendo a las gemelas, el pelinaranjo se levantó a atender a quien sea que estuviese molestando tan temprano en la mañana; resultó que era el cartero.

-Buenas tardes, traigo un paquete para Kurosaki san. -Saludó el hombre.

-Sí, es mi padre, ¿puedo firmar por él?

-Claro, aquí por favor. Gracias.

Tan pronto se hubo marchado, el joven se disponía a volver adentro, cuando fue detenido por su grupo de amigos; Kon, Keigo, Mizuiro y Sado le saludaron entonces tomándolo por sorpresa y lo poco de buen humor que le había regresado acabó por esfumarse.

-¡Ichigo!

-Buenos días Keigo -saludó nockeando el intento de abrazo del chico. -Ah, éso se sintió bien.

-¡Eres un salvaje! -se quejó su amigo en el suelo antes de levantarse.

-¿Qué hay?

-Veníamos a invitarte a la arcada -informó Mizuiro -nos juntaremos con otros compañeros, también de otros grados

-Paso -contestó sin emoción alguna.

-¡Ichigo! -consiguiendo un reclamo de parte de los dos castaños.

-¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡No es justo que nos abandones! -Exclamó Kon, mientras Keigo asentía a su lado frenéticamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Awe vamos Ichigo, te mantuviste ausente durante todas las vacaciones -señaló Keigo.

El pelinaranjo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y con justa razón, con la fama que ambos se hicieron me sorprende que Sado les siga hablando.

El aludido ni se inmutó.

-¿y qué hay de Mizuiro? -cuestionó Kon resentido.

-Está más perdido que ustedes.-Declaró.

El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja, demasiado perdido en su celular.

-No lo niego.

Kon Y Keigo suspiraron derrotados y luego volvieron a mirar al pelinaranjo, para sorpesa del mismo, Sado le dedicó la misma atención.

-¿Qué? -preguntó incómodo.

Kon se desesperó.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿es todo?, ¿no vendrás?

Ichigo sacudió los hombros.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -contestó, mirando sin querer en dirección a la casa de Rukia, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

-Más vale que no sea con la dulce Amamiya san -Advirtió Keigo con los ojos en llamas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella? -cuestionó Ichigo con cierta irritación en la voz.

-No te lo perdonaría -refutó.

Kon asintió con la misma vehemencia

-Más te vale que no te metas con ella!

Ichigo soltó un ruidito por lo bajo, como algo entre una risa forzada y un bufido, casi como si estuviese regodeandose al mismo tiempo en que se lamentaba.

-Es un poco tarde para eso -confesó.

Silencio, mutismo...

Afonía.

Completo shock...!

...Ichigo inhaló y exhálo, algo parecido a un suspiro resignado para bien, incluso se recompuso como si estuviese de verdad tranquilo y satisfecho con el día.

-Ja ne! -se despidió y acto seguido entró a su casa.

-¡HEY, ESPERA! -al tiempo en el que sus amigos gritaban por detrás de él, los cuatro, incluso Sado.

Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Adentro, recargado de espaldas sobre la puerta, Ichigo dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y con ello el cumulo de emociones amotinadas se dejaron salir de nuevo.

-Haaa...

Estaba triste... incluso algo decepcionado de sí mismo... con la mirada baja, cayendo directamente sobre el paguete en su mano... hasta que algo le llamó la atención cuando su subconsciente descifró lo que estaba escrito en la etiqueta. -¿Uh? -Lo miró detenidamente. -¡Papá, ¿por qué nos enviaron un paquete con el nombre Kurosaki Hisana en la etiqueta?!

Tres cosas sucedieron entonces, la primera un corto silencio que precedió a la segunda, pasos presurosos del hombre que era el padre del chico que llegó hasta dónde él estaba en un santiamén, y lo tercero que le arrebatara con fuerza el paquete.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya está aquí! Qué coincidencia -exclamó histéricamente Isshin ante la perplejidad de su hijo -parece que se mezclaron los paquetes, es que así salía más barato, pero supongo que debimos de confundirnos al dar los detalles, mira éste de aquí no es mío, así que porqué no mejor haces algo bueno y lo entregas a dónde debe, ve, ve, ve, VE!

Y acto seguido y sin más explicaciones que aquella confusa perorata, Isshin había vuelto a sacar a su hijo fuera de la casa con un paquete aún más pequeño que venía del paquete original.

-Qué rayos fue eso...? -cuestionó en voz alta, y luego miró la pequeña caja, efectivamente éste sí decía Amamiya Hisana.

Quizá si hubiese sido un error en la paquetería. Después de todo no era la primera vez que se mezclaban los envíos, aunque sí la primera en que los nombres venían mezclados. ¡Qué más da!, pensó, obligándose a caminar a casa de su vecina, paquete en mano. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, aunque dudaba el que fuese a cruzarse con Rukia quien probablemente ni siquiera estuviese en casa, volver al lugar del crimen representaba el mismo tormento a que si lo obligasen a pasar un día entero encerrado con Keigo y Kon.

Brrr... sudó frío. Ok, quizá no fuera para tanto pero el sentimiento se le parecía bastante.

* * *

Por su parte Rukia se había levantado esa mañana con lo ojos rojos después de haber pasado otra noche en vela y con las ocasionales lágrimas, era todo un desastre...

Quizá fuera por eso que Hisana la encontró todavía admirando su plato de comida aún después de que ella hubiese terminado el suyo. La joven tenía la mirada ausente y se notaba triste.

-Rukia, ¿me estás escuchando? -cuestionó sacudiéndola por los hombros,sin ser brusca.

La aludida reaccionó al instante.

-Lo siento, mamá, ¿qué decías?

Su mamá la miró con clara preocupación, aunque había un atisbo de enfado en sus orbes zafiro.

-¿Algo pasó con Ichigo?

La reacción fue practicamente instantanea, Rukia se sobresaltó sobremanera y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo; aquello fue la primera señal para Hisana, que había sido consciente de cuando el chico había salido corriendo de su casa hacía casi una semana como alma que lleva el diablo; tan ensimismado estaba, que no había caído en la cuenta de la presencia de Hisana en el recibidor de la casa cuando había salido sin mirar atrás a pesar de que ella le saludara.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué piensas eso? -contestó su hija con nerviosismo, intentando comer lo que había en su plato -Sólo me desvelé anoche, es todo.

Hisana puso las manos en jarras sobre la cintura.

-Te has estado desvelando desde la noche del sábado.

La morena se veía verdaderamente incómoda.

-Por favor mamá, no intentes ligar las cosas, no pasó nada entre Ichigo y yo. Absolutamente nada -declaró, cada palabra subiendo el tono de enojo, como si el mismo fuese saliendo a la superficie de a poco.

-¿Entonces ése es el problema, que no pasó nada?

-¡NO! -se escandalizó -¿Por qué querría que algo pasara?

-Eso es algo que tú debes responder, oh mira, Ichigo kun, quizá pase aquí.

-Lo dudo y de todas formas no es como que me afecte -aseguró, volviendo a retomar el desayuno.

-Hmmm -canturreó la mujer, analizándola. Luego volvió la mirada hacia la casa del pelinaranjo. -Supongo que tienes razón, sólo salió a recibir al cartero, oh mira, sus amigos también vienen.

-Deja de espiar mamá, no es correcto.

Hisana volvió a dedicarle una mirada, antes de volver la atención afuera. Los chicos discutían mientras Rukia terminaba su desayuno. Y luego Ichigo entró a su casa sin mayor preámbulo, dejando a sus amigos en la acera discutiendo antes de retirarse también. Justo entonces Rukia terminó su comida y se levantó para irse. La puerta de la casa Kurosaki volvió a abrirse arrojando a un desorientado Ichigo.

Hisana sonrió.

-Rukia -la aludida se detuvo, mirando directamente a su madre. -Ichigo kun viene hacia acá.

-¡!

Tras decir esto, la puerta sonó con golpecitos en la puerta y Rukia, totalmente alterada, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Hisana san -llamó Ichigo por fuera-, por error llegó este paquete a nuestra casa

La aludida abrió la puerta y lo recibió invitándolo a pasar.

-Ichigo kun, ¿creía que habías salido con tus amigos? -le dijo sonriendo.

El aludido aceptó la muda invitación a entrar, escaneando el área como cerdito en matadero, pensó la morena, riendo internamente. Una vez hubo asegurado la zona, el chico se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

-Nah, están jugando a creerse mayorcitos -dijo con burla.

-Ya veo, y tú juegas a creerte adulto

-¡Hisana san! -exclamó alterado, mientas la mujer reía, sentándose frente al chico, tomando al tiempo la pequeña caja que le había llevado.

-No tiene nada de malo Ichigo kun. -Le dijo. -Si crees que Rukia tiene derecho a probar los peces del océano antes de sentar cabeza contigo, creo que es un viaje de dos vías.

...

Afonía.

...

Durante el silencio que se produjo tras ésta declaración, sucedieron varias cosas en la mente del chico (además del resto de su cuerpo). Miles de pensamientos se estrellaron uno contra otro, y su piel pasó por múltiples colores hasta quedar blanco como fantasma. Cuando el alma le regresó al cuerpo (porque éso fue lo único que pudo hacer para evitar gritar, aunque por dentro berreaba peor que Magdalena en pleno viacrucis), Ichigo por fin recuperó la voz.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -susurró apenas.

Hisana por su parte seguía sonriendo tan tranquila como el día que la conoció, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de bondad.

-Te he criado como mi hijo desde que Masaki sama dejó de estar con nosotros. -Le recordó, ante lo que el chico volvió a recuperar el color, concediendo internamente la veracidad de aquellas palabras. -Y estoy al tanto de cuando le tomas fotos cuando crees que nadie está mirando.

-Aaarrghhh -exclamó con el rostro entre las manos y descansando sobre la superficie de la mesa -Esto es tan vergonzoso

Hisana le tocó el hombro para atraer de nueva cuenta su atención.

-Te diré un secreto Ichigo kun. -Le dijo, y él le miró, todavía con el rostro recargado sobre la superficie plana. -A lo largo de tu vida vendrán muchas personas que serán importantes para ti y te sentirás atraido por varias de ellas, incluso algunas al mismo tiempo... Y te confundirás. Y estará bien. Porque estarás creciendo y forjando tu caracter y decidiendo qué es lo que quieres en tu vida... Y porque amar y unirte a otra persona es más complicado que placentero, requiere trabajo... trabajo que no es recomendable que hagas cuando eres apenas un adolescente -le advirtió.

Ichigo arrugó el gesto, porque aunque comprendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo, parte de sí mismo se sentía decepcionado. Deseaba con tanta fuerza el que ése amor que sentía fuese correspondido, que era cierto que estaba dejando de lado ciertas cosas de su crecimiento. Cosas que podría lamentar más adelante, lo había entendido desde aquél intercambio de besos... Y aún así...

-Sal, conoce, diviértete. -Continuó Hisana. -Y si al final del día decides que sigues queriendo a Rukia por encima de tus demás experiencias estará bien también pero... deberás ver si ella piensa igual. Nada está escrito en piedra e incluso si llegases a encontrar y a perder al que consideres el amor de tu vida, puede volver a llegar el amor incluso más fuerte, nuevo y vibrante de como lo conociste.

"¿Como tú y mi papá?", quiso preguntar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Aquello representaba un atrevimiento al que no tenía derecho. Así que en su lugar dijo -¿Cómo puedes, vivir tan cerca y simplemente resistir?, -esperando que ella entendiera.

Y por la mirada que ella le indicó, pareciera que fuese así.

-Ichigo kun. Hay muchas maneras de amar. Y mientras reconozco que la forma física es algo maravilloso, no es la más hermosa ni la más completa. Excepto quizás en la adolescencia. Es por eso que no debes limitarte, no estás siendo justo contigo mismo. Verás que entonces, no te será tan difícil resistir.

El pelinaranjo sopesó las palabras de quien fuera la mamá de su mejor amiga. Entendió que tenía razón y al final suspiró con cierta aceptación.

-Gracias Hisana san. -Le dijo antes de retirarse.

El chico había salido con mejor humor del que había llegado así que pensó que sería suficiente, pero había estado tan segura de que Rukia había estado encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo que había durado el intercambio, que se sorprendió de encontrar a su hija a la entrada de la cocina.

-Rukia... -Exclamó sorprendida.

Su hija se veía demasiado insegura, notó para su desagrado, triste incluso.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? -cuestionó con cierta amargura.

Hisana suspiró, debió de haber esperado aquella reacción.

-Porque era lo justo -Contestó y luego siguió con sus labores de limpieza. -Lo medianamente correcto, lo sabes tan bien como yo

-Se supone que estés de mi lado -reclamó elevando la voz una octava.

-Y lo estoy -le aseguró.

-¡No, no lo estás!

-Rukia

La aludida estaba al borde del llanto.

-No sé lo que siento y no es justo que me confundas más, o que me pintes como una insensible, ¡no lo estoy usando!

-Yo sé que no...

-¿Entonces por qué? -Reclamó, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. -¡No te metas en mis asuntos! -Gritó, antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza una vez se hubo encerrado.

Hisana suspiró.

Luego su mirada cayó de nueva cuenta sobre la pequeña caja sobre la mesa, se acercó y la tomó, abriendola con cuidado. Cuando descubrió lo que estaba dentro, su semblante y humor cambiaron al instante, sonreía de nueva cuenta.

-Isshin san qué oportuno. -Exclamó, sosteniendo el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, pegándolo al pecho.

* * *

Durante el resto del a tarde tanto Ichigo como Rukia se permitieron seguir divagando en pensamientos relacionados con lo que habían compartido hacia unos días, aunque cada uno a su manera. Mientras Rukia seguía cuestionándose una y otra vez qué significaba todo el cúmulo de emociones que la alteraba, Ichigo sopesaba las palabras de Hisana y cómo quizá ésta tuviese razón en decir que no debía limitarse a una edad tan temprana.

...

Porque aquella noche todo parecía ir a bien.

Porque cuando Rukia se había separado y le había vuelto a sonreír, se veía tan segura que Ichigo había perdido en ése momento cualquier pensamiento de inseguridad y la determinación lo había vuelto a dominar.

-Esto es un beso francés -Continuó ella con su enseñanza.

Oh, él conocía ése beso, pensó el chico o al menos éso creía; recordando las noches en las que soñaba subir aún más de tono las cosas con ella, ¿iba a suceder eso ahora? Seguro era que no, pero considerando dónde estaba y lo que estaba por hacer, se sintió con el derecho a soñar en lo imposible.

-Tienes que abir la boca -Le instruyó justo antes de lanzarse al contacto y tuvo que contener la risa al ver que él continuaba torpemente en el beso número dos. -Abre más la boca -le ordenó, él hizo como le dijo pero se retraía un poco, inseguro. Aquello la desesperó. -Vamos Ichigo, usa tu lengua.

That. Did it. (Eso, lo consiguió)

De alguna manera, por irónica que pareciera, cuando ella le había dado aquella orden, sonando autoritaria, algo había hecho click en todo su sistema. Como si el instinto se activase a modo de swich, el de Ichigo había despertado casi con rabia, respondiendo a una especie de reto, obligado a provarse a sí mismo.

Y oh!

El cambio había sido evidente...!

Hubo una corriente eléctrica al momento justo en que su lengua conectó con la de ella. Como una explosión que dejó retazos de chispas, de electricidad que reverberaba por las venas de ambos. Y entonces todo se volvió intenso!

Como una especie de guerra... el contacto se volvió desesperado pero para nada torpe, no... cada respiración, cada caricia, cada contacto, cada suspiro... era un movimiento cadencioso en un baile que cobraba su propio ritmo.

Habían estado sentados en el suelo al iniciar el contacto y de pronto estaban incados; como dos pecadores rogando por perdón, buscándolo en la boca del otro... Una necesidad intensa de conectar había nacido del intercambio de alientos de ambos, mientras sus cuerpos buscaban la manera de embonar en el del otro; cuando lo consiguieron, y sus partes íntimas conectaron por encima de la ropa, cada uno dejo salir en aliento en distintas formas... él en algo parecido a un gruñido y ella en quejido corto...

Se besaron y besaron... con las manos recorriendo las superficies de momento permitidas. Rukia volvió a conectar su lengua a la de él cuando sintió la necesidad de enterrar los dedos en la melena de éste, mientras Ichigo correspondía al gesto y sus manos aferraban la tela del vestido de ella por la espalda, en un desesperado intento por levantarlo, incluso si no estaba consciente de lo que sus instintos pretendían.

...

¿Por qué era esto tan fácil?, se preguntaron ambos; sin darse cuenta de lleno, habían dejado de estar erguidos. Mientras respiraban dentro de cada beso y seguían con las caricias, habían terminado sin quererlo recostados sobre el suelo.

Había sido un movimiento semi consciente. Ichigo la había atraído hacia él por la cintura, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer, tan empeñado en no separar el contacto que había terminado con ella encima, entre las piernas de él. En ése punto el chico tenía una mano detrás de la nuca de ella evitando el que el beso se interrumpiera, mientras con la otra mano seguía aprisionándola por la cintura.

Y de repente, no resultaba suficiente, había un instinto, una necesidad que él nunca antes había sentido... una necesidad física, clara y dura.

Y ella se dió cuenta de esto.

-Espera...

Por lo que había terminado por terminar el contacto.

...

Rukia dejó salir el aliento en una risa contenida, insegura y temblorosa.

Ichigo la miraba todavía con los ojos nublados por el deseo.

-Maldición, eres bastante bueno -concedió ella, todavía temblorosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -Asintió de inmediato, separándose de él y poniéndose de pie. Ichigo apenas y pudo sentarse. -Pero creo que fue suficiente práctica por un día.

Él pareció volver a la Tierra tras escucharle decir eso, dándose al fin cuenta de dónde habían terminado contrario a dónde habían empezado y se ruborizó.

-Correcto... am...

-Deberías irte -le dijo ella, entregándole su chamarra y ayudándolo a levantarse.

El se alarmó ante el notable cambio de actitud de ella.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-Sí -Volvió a asentir, aunque demasiado nerviosa. -Sólo, tengo que irme, _tú_ tienes que irte -se corrigió-, es todo

Él trato de hablar con ella, de investigar qué estaba de pronto mal.

-Rukia

-¡Vete Ichigo!

Silencio.

Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando...

-Sólo vete. -Pidió con un susurro.

Un latido.

Y se encaminó a la puerta, donde se detuvo.

-Rukia yo no...

-Ichigo -Le cortó y se giró finalmente a verlo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. -Esto fue un error.

...

¿Puede alguien romperte el corazón dos veces sin haberlo aceptado siquiera?

...

Él terminó por no ir a la fiesta.

...

Ella terminó por volver con Renji.

...

Al menos, éso fue lo que dedujo él tras ver al pelirrojo visitarla al día siguiente y a ella yendose con él a kamisama sabía dónde.

* * *

Él pensó que entendía algo... al menos después de haber escuchado las palabras de Hisana... y es que también había recordado lo que Rukia le había dicho sobre sentirse demasiado joven para tener algo serio... ¿pudiera ser que lo de ellos se sintiera así, o era que sólo él lo había sentido? Como si una parte de él mismo que llevara tiempo perdida finalmente hubiera sido encontrada...

Quizá sólo lo había sentido...

En cualquier caso, su plan originalmente requería algo primordial lo cual era paciencia; y lo que Hisana le había dicho le había abierto el panorama a una realidad hacia sí mismo que se había estado negando. Él también tenía derecho a crecer y experimentar por su cuenta... y si Rukia tenía un problema con eso, primero tendría que aclarar cómo lo quería a él en su vida...

-¡Ichigo!

-Wow, Mr. Gruñón aceptó ser parte del grupito de pubertos

Quizá fuera por eso que había aceptado al final reunirse con los demás aquella tarde, el penúltimo día de vacaciones del descanso de primavera. Llegando incluso sin aviso a casa de Mizuiro de donde le habían dicho saldrían todos.

-Bien reconozco que me lo merezco -aceptó.

-Te mereces más que eso, pero te perdonamos -declaró Keigo.

-Vaya, gracias. ¿Y? ¿A dónde hay que ir?

-Vamos al karaoke -Exclamó Kon entusiasmado.

...

Entraron a uno de los karaokes más populares de la ciudad de Karakura, con el nombre de Ojos de Gato, al parecer Sado conocía a los dueños y había conseguido el que les permitiesen estar en una de las salas v.i.p de mayor espacio. Ahí se encontraban Tasuki y Orihime junto con otras compañeras que Ichigo no reconoció, Mizuiro le informó que al parecer se reunirían con alumnos de otra escuela, sería algo así como una reunión tipo fiesta aunque un tanto más tranquila. El pelinaranjo no sabía si reír o llorar, aquello era demasiado se dijo.

-Se te ve emocionada Orihime -Señaló Tatsuki.

-Lo siento, es que veré a una antigua compañera -contestó la de cabellos color fresa.

Instantes después, y tras haber hecho la primera orden de comida, llegaron los chicos que habían estado esperando. Orihime saltó a abrazar a una chica de cabellos color magenta que la recibió igualmente de brazos abiertos. Y otros tantos también se reconocieron. Keigo aprovechó entonces para golpearle con el codo aunque sin fuerza, mientras levantaba las cejas en modo sugestivo.

-Esta es tu oportunidad campeón, no la desaproveches

Ichigo lo miró confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hola! -le dijo como si fuera tonto -varias de tu club de fans están aquí, incluyendo dos chicas de tercer grado, aprovecha...!

Quizá debiera hacerlo, pensó para sí. Después de todo a eso había venido, ¿o no?

...

La tarde siguió entre risas y conversaciones de presentación y una que otra anécdota de cómo todos se conocían. Cuando la comida y las bebidas llegaron y los recién llegados hicieron el segundo pedido.

Ichigo había pensado que no estaba tan mal, cuando tomó una de las bebidas y tuvo casi que escupir lo que había tomado (aunque no lo hizo), mirándose totalmente escandalizado.

-Esto es alcohol! -Exclamó acusatoriamente, aunque a nadie en particular.

El resto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se llama agua loca, y no es tanto -Musitó Kon.

Ichigo no estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos apenas en primero de secundaria, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado?

-Primero séptimo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?, además no es mucho. -Apoyó Keigo.

El pelinaranjo iba a decir algo cuando Tatsuki le detuvo.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, no pasa nada.

-Tatsuki, ¿tú también? -le miró incrédulo.

La aludida sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Como dijo Kon, no es mucho, no hay suficiente como para que alguien se pueda poner ebrio, sólo estamos experimentando y estamos en un lugar público seguro, relájate.

El resto hizo comentarios por lo bajo, entre perplejos, extrañados y uno que otro con tono de burla. El chico se debatió en silencio, sólo Orihime le veía preocupada.

-Kurosaki kun, ¿quieres irte?

-No. -Contestó al instante, casi a la defensiva. -No, no quiero. -Dijo, aunque sonaba más como que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Porque realmente éso era lo que estaba haciendo. Ignoraba si a esto se refería Hisana con lo de experimentar, pero se aseguró de que Rukia habría pasado por algo similiar, rayos, si incluso él le había acompañado cuando ella regresó del viaje en que le rompieran el corazón por primera vez. -¡Qué demonios!, sírveme otra -declaró al fin.

El resto de los presentes sonrió en victoria.

-Así se habla! -exclamó un satisfecho Keigo. El resto asintió.

La interacción continúo mientras unos cantaban y hacían competencias y otros seguían con sus conversaciones. Cuando tras un par de horas unos cuantos comenzaron a cuchichear empezando a incluir a los demás hasta bajar el volumen de la música para hacerse escuchar.

-¿Quieres jugar?

Cuando alcanzaron a Ichigo que en ese momento hablaba con Tatsuki y Orihime, el resto ya había concensuado lo que harían después. Jugarían al clásico juego de la botella, con un verdad o beso.

-¿Jugarán todos? -preguntó Orihime

-Yo paso. -Declaró Tatsuki y del mismo modo unos cuantos quedaron fuera.

-¿Entonces? -Volvieron a presionar.

Orihime miró a Ichigo.

-Sí, porqué no. -Este asintió.

Si iba a jugar en el lodo, bien podría embarrarse de una vez por completo y lamentarse después.

-Puedes pedir castigo si no quieres besar a alguien del mismo sexo -explicó un chico rubio cuyo nombre Ichigo no recordaba.

-Pero el castigo puede ser besar a alguien del mismo sexo -Declaró la chica de cabellos magenta, que Orihime le había dicho se llamaba Riruka.

Así el juego empezó.

E Ichigo fue introducido a otra sección de la pubertad, ésa en la que juegas a experimentar el significado de un beso, ésa en la que te animas a arriesgar en cierto modo tu integridad... Al principio, cada que era su turno, él simplemente pedía verdad, y terminaba contestando cosas estúpidas a su parecer; pero tras tres rondas se declaró que nadie que no hubiese besado podía elegir verdad otra vez.

Así fue como empezó...

-Ichigo y Orihime

El beso había sido simple en principio, pero habían visto un mínimo de tiempo y entonces se había visto en la necesidad de besar de diferentes maneras.

-Ichigo y Riruka

Sería mentir decir que no se estaba divirtiendo, que si bien no era la misma sensación exhilarante que había sentido al besar a Rukia, sí que sentía cierta excitación al besar a una extraña, que además era atractiva.

-Ichigo y Manaha

Se sentía bien por una vez, sentir la aceptación de una persona del sexo opuesto, de alguien que al parecer se emocionara con la sola idea de tener que besarlo, a él... de incluso ruborizarse tras haber compartido el aliento.

-Ichigo y Nozomi

Sentir que por una vez, el podía tener el control... que nadie lo miraría como un niño, sino como un igual... que no había expectativas que cumplir, porque el simple hecho de ser él era cumplir con todo lo que se requería.

...

En el fondo sin embargo, sabía que se estaba engañando.

...

-Tengo que irme! -Declaró, cuando sintió que el intercambio se estaba volviendo vacío, cuando el aire no era suficiente para respirar.

Salió del establecimiento llevándose las manos al rostro en cuanto el aire le golpeó. Luego respiró hondo y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Kurosaki kun! -Orihime le detuvo, sin embargo. Se acercó a él y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. -Veo que los dos sufrimos de un amor no correspondido -le dijo.

Ichigo sintió una punzada en el pecho. Tatsuki le había dicho que Orihime había sido rechazada por Sado, lo cual sonaba un tanto difícil de creer y al mismo tiempo bastante comprensible si se tomaba en cuenta la personalidad del moreno.

-Lo siento.

Ella le restó importancia y se sentó en la jardinera frente al establecimiento, Ichigo la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Mmm... supuse que pasaría -Confesó con cierta pena -¿pero quién sabe? Quizá más adelante él cambie de parecer

-Quizá -asintió él algo inseguro, deseando que también una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas cambiase de opinión.

-Es Amamiya san, ¿cierto? -inquirió su compañera.

Ichigo arrugó el gesto con pena, antes de suspirar resginado.

-¿Te puedo ser sincero? -Cuestionó.

Y ante la afirmativa de ella, se permitió contarle lo que había ocurrido el sábado anterior, exactamente una semana atrás. Desde el relato del suceso hasta los pensamientos y reflexiones que había tenido al respecto. Sus inseguridades junto con sus arrepentimientos.

-Creo, Kurosaki kun, -Le dijo ella, tan pronto él terminó de narrar el suceso -que le gustas también.

Él rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, claro

-Hablo enserio Kurosaki kun. -Insistió ella. -Es muy probable que lo que la detenga sea la edad, que incluso ella misma se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

¿Por qué no lo hacía? El recuerdo de las lágrimas de Rukia le vino a la mente.

-No lo sé. Para serte franco, alguna vez le pedí que fuera mi novia y creyó que era un broma -confesó, recordando cuando se le había declarado en el autobús.

-¿Se lo rectificaste? -Inquirió ella.

Y entonces sí que se golpeó mentalmente, recordando lo que la pelinegra le había dicho aquella tarde tras su confesión, cómo ella había dicho "si fueses más alto". . . ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Bueno, tenía un año menos, éso debía contar por algo.

-No. Pero... creo que es como dices. Ella no quería aceptar que a mi edad pudiese tener esa clase de sentimientos.

La joven sonrió.

-Entonces debes de preguntarle directamente. -Le incitó poniéndose de pie en entusiasmo.

-Sí, lo haré. -Sonrió al fin, sintiéndose renovado. -Gracias

Justo entonces la puerta del karaoke se abrió, e Ichigo vio la forma de pagarle el favor a su amiga.

-Inoue

-Mmmm?

Acto después Ichigo la abrazó girándose para bloquearla de la vista de quien fuera que hubiese salido entonces, Orihime se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Sígueme la corriente, Chad está mirando -susurró. Ante esto ella reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo. -Buenas noches

Cinco segundos después la soltó y echó a andar sin mirar atrás. Su amiga por el contrario era un saco de nervios.

-Ah! Sado kun, este...

El aludido que se veía bastante contrito, suspiró antes de hablar.

-Inoue, ¿podemos hablar?

Ichigo sonrió para sí, ojalá que al menos alguno de los dos tuviese un final feliz.

* * *

El trayecto de regreso fue bastante monótono. Ichigo tuvo que tomar el metro y después el autobús para llegar hasta su casa, le tomó cerca de 40 miutos de viaje, a pesar de la hora. Por fortuna su colonia era bastante tranquila, aunque había movimiento de chicos tanto de su edad como más grandes y uno que otro adulto, la calle estaba casi vacía.

Echó una mirada hacia la casa de Rukia cuando llegó a la suya propia, la casa estaba sumida en penumbras igual que la suya, o al menos eso pensó. Pues tras abrir la puerta y entrar con cierto aire cansado, descubrió que había luz proveniente de la sala, cuando entró a ésta notó que el televisor estaba encendido y que alguien lo esperaba.

-Volviste temprano -exclamó Rukia, sentada en el sillón y hablándole por encima del respaldo del mismo.

Un latido, dos latidos.

Ichigo no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, se sentía _dormido_.

-Rukia, son las 2 de la mañana -dijo sin emoción.

-Temprano -Volvió a recalcar ella no sin cierta ironía. Se levantó al instante después. -¿Qué tal fue? ¿Fue tan bueno como esperabas?

Él la analizó, Rukia sonaba bastante insegura, nerviosa incluso, con la voz con un temblor que no la caracterizaba.

-Algo así.

-Mmmm -sopesó ella con una sonrisa.

Él volvió a tantear el terreno, sintiéndose relativamente incómodo, como si algo estuviese empezando a despertar y estirarse dentro de sí mismo.

-¿Y tú? Pensé que estarías con Renji -soltó, las palabras golpeadas.

Rukia se retrajo un poco, evidentemente herida. Bajó la mirada después, ligeramente molesta.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que estamos dándonos un tiempo... -Ichigo iba a decir algo pero ella siguió hablando -Además tú papá tuvo que salir de emergencia y mi mamá tuvo que atender una subasta en el distrito de Akihabara... se suponía que hoy sería nuestra noche de películas -señaló, haciendo evidente al apagar la televisión sonando ligeramente decepcionada.

-Lo olvidé -mintió. Sin un rastro de emoción en la voz.

No lo había olvidado, tenía un calendario marcado con las fechas importantes entre ambos. Pero había estado tan confundido, tan herido por su indiferencia, que había terminando desechando la idea de pasar más tiempo incómodo entre ambos, o peor, siendo plantado por la misma.

Rukia se mordió el labio, en un intento de contener sus emociones.

-Éso supuse... -Luego se recuperó. -Bien, pues a dormir -Declaró. Mas cuando iba a salir en dirección a las escaleras, él dió un paso en su misma dirección, bloquéandole la salida. Se detuvo y ella tuvo que detenerse con él -Ichigo -presionó con cierto fastidio.

Él por su parte la miró de lleno a los ojos, tratando de encontrar respuestar a preguntas que sólo su alma conocía. Ella, para su buena suerte, no desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué estabas esperándome? -cuestionó a media voz.

Ella sacudió los hombros aunque sin pretender restarle importancia.

-Estaba preocupada... -Confesó, en el mismo tono que él

"Somos familia", quiso decir, y él fue capaz de entender ésa confesión silenciosa. ¿Era ésa la respuesta que él buscaba? ¿Era todo lo que él sería sin importar cuánto se esforzara?

-Te estás haciendo más alto -soltó ella de pronto, porque era cierto, apenas mes y medio atrás ella todavía le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. Parecía que no sólo los genes alemanes crecían de la noche a la mañana, se dijo a sí mismo, pues ahora estaba casi a la misma altura que su compañera; ¿cuándo había pasado eso?

¿Cuándo había crecido tan rápido?

-¿Eso te gusta? -Preguntó en su lugar, todavía en un susurro.

Y ella confesó al fin, todavía hipnotizada por el café de sus ojos.

-...Sí

"¿Me quieres o no?" era lo que él gritaba en su interior. Era demasiado, era demasiado...! Había una carga eléctrica en el ambiente que le erizaba los vellos de la piel y le aceleraba el corazón hasta sentirlo retumbarle en las orejas.

-Vamos a dormir, apestas a alcohol.

Y justo así como si nada, ella lo había vuelto a romper.

-Necesitas aprender a medirte, ven te prepararé algo de cenar o de lo contrario estarás muy mal mañana.

Lo había tomado de la mano y dirigido a la cocina, donde lo esperaba una porción de la cena de esa noche reservada para él. Definitivamente lo habia estado esperando... Sin querer, había sido él el que la había rechazado. Tras años de no defraudarse el uno al otro, sin importar lo fuerte que pudiese ser el enojo, él había sido el primero en cortar la tradición.

Y se sintió mal por ello.

Tan mal, que aceptó comer en silencio, sin dar queja de los cuidados que su compañera pareciera proveerle; porque sentía que se los debía, con malentendido o sin él.

Rukia por su parte se dedicó a mirarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios que Ichigo odió con todas sus fuerzas y se odió aún más ante la posibilidad de que él tuviese algo que ver.

-Rayos... apenas y tienes trece. -Soltó ella de pronto, clavando sin saberlo una nueva punzada en el corazón del chico. -No mienten cuando dicen que algunos de los chicos son más avispados.

El se mantuvo en silencio, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier comentario si con eso conseguía de a poco el que ambos volviesen a estar bien.

-Anda, te ayudaré a llegar a tu cuarto; te arroparé como en los viejos tiempos. -Le dijo, tan pronto él terminó.

El chico se dejó hacer. Se dejó guiar hasta el segundo piso, donde él entró al baño para lavarse los dientes y hacer el aseo general. Le permitió a Rukia entrar en su cuarto y ayudarle a quitarse la camisa y la playera que llevaba debajo, dejándose la interior puesta (una negra sin mangas). Se dejó arropar como a un niño pequeño, igual que cuando estaban más chicos y Rukia se dedicaba a cuidar de él, especialmente tras la muerte de su madre, cuando ambos compartían cama.

-Listo. -Declaró la morena, cuando lo hubo arropado. -Hacía años que no hacía esto, me siento nostálgica.

Tristeza. Había una marcada tristeza en el semblante de Rukia que Ichigo no pasó desapercibida. En especial porque la misma le hervía la sangre, estaba molesto y frustrado. Tanto... tanto!

Que cuando Rukia se puso en pie para irse,él se irguió hasta sentarse a medio borde la cama (una pierna arriba y una abajo)

-Me enseñaste mal

Ella se detuvo al instante y volteó a mirarlo extrañada

-¿Qué?

Pero había sido un grave error, se dió cuenta la morena, si la mirada de Ichigo dejaba en claro algo era que ella había caído en una trampa.

-Me enseñaste mal, -repitió poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia ella -así que voy a enseñarte bien

El corazón de ella brincó en alarma.

-Ichigo... no...

Pero ya era tarde. Apenas en tres pasos él la había alcanzado y la había atraído a él por la cintura, aprisionándola en un certero abrazo. Su boca cayó sobre la de ella y todo el infierno (o el cielo?) se desató.

Él no le dió tregua mientras beso tras beso trató de reconectar con ella, de llevarla bajo la fuerza de sus sentimientos hacia la aceptación de sus propios sentimientos. Porque la conexión que ambos tenían entonces tenía que ser recíproca. Estaba marcada en las respiraciones compartidas, en los quejidos y sonidos que salían de sus bocas y se enredaban en una sinfonía, en el vaivén de sus caderas cuando se fundían en un abrazo intentando conectar sus sexos.

En el cómo se dejaban llevar por el instinto al grado de no darse cuenta de que habían cambiado de posición sino hasta que ya era tarde... Hasta que ella sentía el contraste de la suavidad del colchón en su espalda y él se posicionaba sobre ella.

-Ichigo -intentó una vez más, tratando en vano de separarse.

En su lugar Ichigo soltó sus sentimientos logrando el que ella se detuviese a escucharle por fin.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Rukia -Declaró. Y el mundo cobró un nuevo sentido. Ichigo se separó lo suficiente para mirarle y ella clavó su mirada con la de él -Realmente lo estoy -insistió.

Rukia tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé -asintió.

-No siempre voy a ser un niño -aseguró con un tinte de desesperación en sus palabras.

Rukia apretó los ojos.

-Lo sé

-Pero siempre voy a quererte sólo a ti -prometió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con el corazón apretujado.

-No puedes saber éso.

Él se desesperó.

-Lo sé ahora, ¿no eso suficiente? -Reclamó. -Estoy enamorado de ti -Sollozó, descansando su frente sobre la de ella.

"Es suficiente", pensó ella, "es suficiente...! tiene que serlo".

Así, con miedo al principio, no, no con miedo, con cierta inseguridad, Rukia le tomó el rostro entre las manos, Ichigo se obligó a mirarla.

Había una cierta belleza en el rostro de Ichigo, se dijo Rukia, una belleza que sólo ella podría y sería capaz de ver... Para ser feliz también se tenía que ser egoísta, se dijo, al menos en algún punto. Había sido honesta, no había estado jugando con él, jamás querría hacerlo y por eso había tenido que alejarse la última vez; lo que menos quería era darle falsas esperanzas, pero se podía pecar de eso cuando esas esperanzas eran también suyas?

-Ichigo...

El aludido la miró a los ojos, temiendo por un instante lo peor, aunque ella se notase más tranquila, eso no significaba que le aceptara...

-Bésame...

Había una cierta belleza, se dijo Rukia, en la forma en la que los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaban entonces... como si el cielo mismo se hubiese abierte entonces para él... estaba en la manera en la que los mismos parecían sonreír... en la forma en la que se oscurecieron en deseo antes de volverse a cerrar al igual que los de ella...

...

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas, con los alientos y los corazones sincronizados, con el pulso acelerado y las emociones a flor de piel... con las manos deslizándose por el territorio de momento permitido, dejando resbalar las manos por debajo de la ropa... con las respiraciones entrecortadas, mientras el vaiven de sus caderas continuaba...

Dieron vueltas en la cama desacomodando las sábanas, arrugando las ropas y desenmarañando la melena del otro... Estaban tan dentro del otro, del sentir el contacto que ambos estaban teniendo, del reforzamiento de su vínculo y de descubrir el nuevo terreno en su relación, que el ruido de la puerta de la entrada principal los regreso a la realidad igual que si un balde de agua helada les hubiese caído encima.

Los ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras se quedaron congelados abrazados, escuchando el movimiento, el ir y venir, para después abrir los ojos como platos en alarma, todavía con las bocas pegadas... y entonces dieron vueltas en la cama aunque por razones diferentes.

Con un tud, Ichigo cayó de bruces al suelo tan pronto su compañera lo hubiese arrojado sin el menor atisbo de verguenza. Había sido tan duro e inesperado el golpe, que se quedó quieto de cara al suelo, conla vena del enojo y la irritación palpitándole en la frente, mientras su compañera le arrojaba una cobija encima que lo cubrió de lleno, dejando asomar sólo un par de mechones naranjas, seguido de una almohada que, tras golpearle suavemente en la cabeza, rebotó hasta caer a un lado suyo. Acto seguido la morena se volvió a acostar sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas y se quedó quieta esperando mientras rezaba a todos los dioses en la tierra y en el cielo le permitieran salir bien parada de ésta.

* * *

Instantes después la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo se abrió, Rukia se removió en la cama como si la reciente luz del pasillo la hubiese despertado, tallándose los ojos para darse más credibilidad.

-¿Isshin san?

El aludido la miró contrito, tras analizar la situación.

-Oh, lo lamento Rukia, no quise despertarte. ¿ichigo?

-Llego cerca de las dos de la mañana apestando a alcohol -informó con cierta sonrisa, y se recordó que se suponía estaba enojada con el mismo, por lo que gruñó después como si aquello le hubiese enojado sobre manera.

-No me digas -sonrió el hombre de medio lado.

Ella sacudió los hombros intentando lucir contrita.

-Pero con la estatura viene el peso extra, se desplomó en el suelo y pensé que sería suficiente castigo -explicó, rogando porque el nerviosismo que sentía fuera suficiente para cubrir lo que realmente había pasado.

-mmm, buena ésa _Kuchiki_ -Aprobó el mayor de los Kurosaki

-Vaya a descansar Isshin otusan

-Mmm... lo haré

Cerró la puerta entonces y Rukia volvió a acostarse, con la adrenalina a todo lo que da. Si kamisama no lo permitiera el hombre mencionaba algo a su madre, no estaba segura de poder negar toda la verdad.

Ichigo por su parte seguía en el suelo con la misma expresión molesta, pero permaneció así el rato suficiente hasta estar seguros de que el hombre se había encerrado en su propia habitación, eran las cinco de la mañana.

Cuando la puerta se escuchó cerrarse y el ruido de pasos se desvaneció, ambos chicos dejaron salir el aire que sin saberlo habían estado conteniendo

Haaa...

Ichigo entonces se levantó, dispuesto a seguir donde se había quedado.

-hey! ¿a dónde vas? tú te quedas en el suelo

Pero Rukia tenía otra idea de la situación en mente.

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Ésta es mi cama! -Refutó, forcejeando con ella.

-Sí, y tienes trece -sentenció como si eso lo explicase todo y más bien lo que provocaba era que él se enervara como spaguetti al punto

-Deja de decir eso, qué demonios tiene que ver con todo?

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de empujar al chico.

-Tiene mucho que ver, por lo que te vas a quedar en el suelo

-No tiene sentido lo que dices

-Tienes trece Kurosaki y no vas a tener sexo a los 13! -Sentenció con fuerza.

Aquello finalmente lo destanteó y Rukia consiguió tirarlo de nueva cuenta al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿quién está hablando de sexo?

La joven contuvo el impulso de jalarse el cabello.

-Argh, eres aún más estúpido que Renji

-Hey!

-Te quedas en el suelo y se acabó, niñato! -Declaró. Y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama dándole la espalda.

Ichigo se modió el labio, mirandola recoroso por un rato hasta que al final cedió.

-Bien! al fin que ni quería -dijo, recostándose en el suelo y cubriéndose con la cobija.

-Bien!

-Bien!

...

Silencio

...

Era hasta cierto punto divertido, se dijo Ichigo, cómo tras dejar que la adrenalida y la molestia se desvanezcan por fin era capaz de entender a lo que se refería su compañera, pues todavía sentía las emociones a flor de piel, como un eco que reverbera intermitente.

-Rukia -le llamó tras un instante más de silencio.

Ella gruñó

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué tal cuando tenga 14?

Mutismo.

-Rukia...! -Presionó

-Sólo si eres mucho más alto que yo, -Declaró cortándolo -¿crees que un año te será suficiente, _niñito_?

Ichigo lo consideró

-Tal vez...

-Jamás dije que sería conmigo -brincó de inmediato.

-Yo tampoco

-Bien

-Bien

...

Afuera el cielo se veía morado, una señal de que ya pronto amanecería. El pelinaranjo se dijo que aquello representaba un inicio que llevaba pidiendo desde que Rukia le robara su primer beso a los siete años, ¿o había sido a los ocho? Fuera como fuera, el mismo sabía que no cambiaría nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. Incluso si la diferncia de edad y experiencias los tenían en polos opuestos de su adolescencia, Ichigo tenía la certeza de que una vez ambos en la adultez aquello dejaría de importar, de momento le bastaba con estar a su lado. Y si podía besarla, mejor.

-Por cierto... -Le llamó Rukia, Ichigo le prestó atención una vez más -Te enseñé mejor que éso

Ichigo rió por lo bajo, dejando que la sonrisa le creciera de medio lado.

-Sí, claro

Para entonces, ambos por fin sonreían.

* * *

**A/N:** Quiero agradecer a los que han compartido un poco más de sí mismos en sus comentarios; debo confesar que eso me abrió el panorama a considerar más detalles de esta historia y lo valoro muchísimo.


	8. Clase de Biología

Isshin x Hisana ?!

Rukia a Kuchiki?!

Yes, yes, yes, there were some easter eggs in the last chapter ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Mi primera lección de biología.**

La primera vez que Ichigo había visto porno, había sido por accidente.

No. No estoy bromeando. A veces esas cosas pasan. Después de todo, sabemos que internet es un mundo oscuro y lleno de terrores. Y es que a veces aunque no busques, de alguna manera...

El spam te encuentra.

(Maldito spam)

Volviendo a la historia.

El evento había ocurrido cuando tenía apenas 11 años. Hisana e Isshin habían llegado a un acuerdo por aquél entonces en cuanto a la compra de computadoras y el uso de internet, aceptando cubrir el gasto a la mitad; por lo que en principio únicamente Rukia tenía una computadora de escritorio, mientras que la clínica contaba con la suya propia. Cuando Rukia tuvo su primera laptop, ambos consintieron en dejar la antigua computadora de escritorio para Ichigo.

Y así, Ichigo conoció las maravillas de internet. Aunque en realidad no lo usaba mucho, salvo cuando tenía que hacer uno que otro trabajo de investigación. Era reconfortante no tener que estar compartiendo una máquina con Rukia (pues generalmente tenía que esperar a que la misma terminase de usarla), ni tampoco tener que trabajar en la escuela después de clases, y por supuesto que lo que más agradecía era el no tener que exponerse a las interrupciones de su padre, si no había de otra más que trabajar en la clínica.

Así que podría decirse que fue una bendición el que se encontrase solo aquél fatídico día.

Y es que, considerando su edad, aquél había sido un clásico error de novato.

Todo empezó cuando quiso tomar un descanso de un reporte de historia que tenía que entregar al final de la semana; había sido un trabajo en parejas, dado a que el tema era muy extenso. Decidió por tanto, echarle un ojo a la página que Kon le había compartido, una en la que podías descargar viejos números de cómics de DC (y es que Ichigo era un fan innegable de Batman, sumado a que entonces su mesada no era suficiente para armar su colección), por lo que había terminado por entrar al sitio y comenzado a leer, cerrando de inmediato todas las odiosas ventanas emergentes (o al menos creyó haberlas cerrado todas).

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando de repente, a través de las bocinas, un _quejido _seguido de otro y otro y otro más, comenzó a escucharse, cada vez incluso más fuerte...!

-¿Uh?

Al principio Ichigo se extrañó al no poder identificar de dónde venía el sonido o de qué era precisamente.

"Ah, aah, aahhh!" Se escuchaba por las bocinas, y cada vez el sonido iba subiendo de intensidad.

-¡Ah!

Ichigo por supuesto se alarmó, sudando frío, con el corazón acelerado mientras cerraba todas las ventanas del navegador y el escritorio.

-¿De dónde demonios viene?! -gritó en extremo alarmado.

Temió que sus hermanas lo escucharan, demonios, temió que su padre lo escuchara.

-¡Las bocinas! -se dijo, apagándolas torpemente; sus dedos parecían estar hechos de mantequilla.

Finalmente, dentro de la paranoia, fue capaz de ver una ventana "escondida", pequeña en una esquina... Ichigo la arrastró al centro...

y luego decidió no haberlo hecho.

-¡! OxO

Igual que el humo sube rápidamente por la chimenea de un tren, la sangre subió hasta el tope de su cabeza, terminando por echar humo por las orejas y sangre por la nariz...!

Y es que, ¿¡cómo demonios podía alguien disfrutar en semejante postura...?! ¡Diablos! ¿¡Quién podía doblarse de semejante manera?! "Obviamente la chica del video", contestó una parte de traicionera de su mente.

El corazón le martilleaba cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos... y ¡maldita sea!, no podía apartar los ojos de la escena en la que un hombre de mediana edad le daba duro a una jovencita de edad dudosa (vestía como colegiala pero se veía más grande). El aire cada vez se sentía más pesado y el sudor le dominaba las extremidades...!

...

Terminó por apagar la computadora... primero la pantalla y luego desconectó el regulador, alejándose del objeto como si le quemara... (Más tarde se lamentaría de haberlo hecho, pues la computadora requirió que la formatearan... pero en fin)

...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le había preguntado Rukia tiempo después, reduciéndolo a un manojo de nervios (recordemos que no hacía mucho se había masturbado por primera vez con la imagen de la misma morena que entonces le veía con preocupación en su rostro) -Has estado actuando muy extraño, incluso te sientes caliente, como si fueras a enfermar.

Ichigo tenía un pensamiento distinto de en cuanto a lo que _caliente _quería decir en ése momento.

-Estoy bien -dijo, consiguiendo soltarse de ella -sólo tengo calor subido, estuve jugando baloncesto.

-Mmm -contempló Rukia, cambiando al instante después a su modo de fangirl -una ducha fría es la solución para ésas c_alenturas _Ichigo kun

Él terminó por volver a enrojecer, pero se mordió la lengua evitando el contestar.

Ella por supuesto le presionó más.

-Y yo que pensaba que necesitarías una nueva colección de fotos para tus desahogos, pero parece que no has superado la primera ronda, Ichigo kun -sonrió burlona

-¡Cállate! -gruñó, -¡no es lo que piensas!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo de vuelta a casa.

Durante una semana evitó el contacto con su vecina.

* * *

Su segunda experiencia con el porno, una vez más, no había sido por decisión propia. Y es que a pesar de sus incursiones matutinas al baño y su fuerte relación con las duchas frías por la mañana, Ichigo no era un niño en desarrollo de hormona desatada que se emocionara con cualquier mina que se moviera. No. Hasta éso, era decente el muchachito.

Entonces tenía 12 años y estaba por salir de la primaria.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de sus compañeros de escuela... principalmente si esos compañeros eran Kon y Keigo, y porqué no decirlo, de paso también Mizuiro con su interés en _mujeres mayores_... Había sido una bomba de tiempo el que terminara cayendo en una trampa... Y vaya trampa la que había sido.

Aquello se suponía era una noche de películas de acción, durante una pijamada de chicos. Ajá... no volvería a creer en ninguno de ellos... estúpidos amigos de hormona suelta, había pensado entonces. Pero bueno, que él tmb había sido bastante ingenuo.

Se había acomodado en el suelo, en medio de Kon y Keigo, con un plato de palomas en el regazo y soda en mano; todos estaban emocionados supuso por el maratón de acción que estaban por ver (oh, si tan sólo lo hubiese previsto, a qué tipo de acción se refería Keigo). Ichigo no reconoció la película una vez inició, era francesa con subtítulos, por lo que supuso que era cine independiente; no era quisquilloso y lo cierto era que conocía películas de culto extranjeras. Además era un tema al parecer policiaco... Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando una de las abogadas comenzó a quitarse la ropa en su primera reunión con el cliente al que defendería...!

"Será cosa de franceses", pensó queriendo convencerse...

Pero entonces la susodicha se agachó por delante de su cliente, le abrió el pantalón y... Oh Kamisama! Cómo en el cielo esa mujer era capaz de cubrirlo todo con su boca?!

El refresco se le salió por la nariz...

-¡Ichigo! -se quejaron sus amigos, alejándose del desastre que había hecho sin querer el pelinaranjo.

-¡¿Qué rayos estamos viendo!? -cuestionó indignado.

Keigo rodó los ojos.

-Cómo que qué!? Pues una película de acción por supuesto!

-Eso no es acción! -reclamó Ichigo, ya de pie y con el rojo coloreandole el rostro.

-¿De qué te espantas? -preguntó un irritado con Kon, -es perfectamente normal y sano ver porno a esta edad, no muy común pero normal -defendió.

Para su molestia Mizuiro les hizo segunda.

-Sí Ichigo, únicamente estamos viendo, no vamos a hacer nada más.

-¡Están locos! - gritó.

Y por segunda vez ante una situación así salió huyendo del lugar.

Sobra decir que su mail y Whatsapp estaban llenos de memes que sus amigos le enviaron como burla; las palabras bebé y llorón sobresalían en cada uno.

Rukia estuvo tratando de descubrir porqué de pronto el muchacho prefería pasar tiempo con ella y sus amigas antes que cruzarse con su tradicional grupo de chicos, aunque sin suerte. Ichigo todavía tenía pesadillas... Bueno, no exactamente.

Era una cuestión de rol lo que se asomaba a sus sueños...

...

_-Has sido un chico malo, Kurosaki Kun -le susurraba una Rukia vestida en un traje ejecutivo, mientras le amarraba las manos al chico en los descansa brazos de la silla._

_-¿Qué harás al respecto? -provocaba él con una sonrisa ladina._

_Sobra decir, que en su sueño él era más grande y alto que ella por supuesto, mucho más alto._

_-Tengo un par de ideas -contestaba ella, relamiendose los labios, al tiempo en el que le desabrochaba los pantalones._

_Lo que seguía era una réplica fiel de lo que había visto (o alcanzado a ver) en la película francesa que Keigo había conseguido. En donde se dejaba ir hacia el placer que su compañera le proporcionaba al dominar su miembro._

Fue una época en la que el chico había tenido que cambiar diariamente las sábanas de su cama.

A veces todavía tenía escalofríos.

* * *

La tercera vez que Ichigo se enfrentó de nueva cuenta al porno... Sí, aunque no lo crean, volvió a ser una cosa de "accidente", de estar en el lugar inoportuno (u oportuno, depende de dónde se mire); porque había sido una cuestión fuera de videos en internet o de películas porno o revistas subidas de tono.

Para entonces tenía 13. Y recién había regresado de vacaciones de primavera.

...

Después de lo incómodo que había resultado despertar con el _mañanero _mientras el crush de su vida dormía en su cama (sin mencionar toda la odisea que había representado escabullirse al baño, para luego descubrir que Hisana había llegado temprano a hacer el desayuno y de luego tener que enfrentar las indirectas de su padre), él y Rukia habían tenido una conversación poco placentera para él mismo.

Si bien Rukia había aceptado que se sentía mucho muy atraída por él y que había una pequeña, pequeñísima oportunidad de que tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia él, la morena había sido tajante en declarar, recalcar y señalar que de momento al menos, no podía corresponderle ni mucho menos tener una relación de novios con él.

Sobra decir que él estaba por demás irritado.

-¿Por qué? -exigió saber.

Rukia trató de no perder los estribos.

-¿Te olvidas de Renji?

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver el mono pelirrojo en todo ésto?!

-Pues que no he hablado todavía con él. Y aunque decida terminar de lleno mi relación de noviazgo con él, le tengo el suficiente respeto para no brincar a otra relación al instante siguiente. Por algo te dije que había estado mal besarnos de esa manera.

Ésa manera, se recordó Ichigo, había sido placentera y desde su punto de vista una de las mejores experiencias de su vida; pero por otro lado, entendía a lo que se refería Rukia. Ella no era ése tipo de chica después de todo, y era una de las razones por las que le gustaba.

Suspiró vencido.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo. -Ella suspiró de alivio, contenta de que él lo entendiera - igual faltan poco menos de 4 meses para que cumpla 14, -añadió sonriendo ladino, y por primera vez fue a ella a quien se le tiñó el rostro de rojo -esperemos que para entonces no pongas ningún pero.

-No te va a ser tan fácil Kurosaki -refutó ella con las manos en puño, visiblemente abochornada

-Lo sé -contestó confiado -es lo que lo hace aún más emocionante -contestó, satisfecho de ver qué por segunda vez, había hecho sonrojar a Rukia.

Ahora entendía porqué a la condenada le gustaba tanto avergonzarlo...!

...

Así que todavía soltero (y con mucho más material para entretenerse por las noches), Ichigo se dedicó de lleno a la escuela, entrando al club de baloncesto para quemar estamina. Ésa primera semana había marcado lo que sería su reputación por el resto de la secundaria.

_"Ya escuchaste?"_

_"Sobre Kurosaki?"_

_"Sí! Mahana de tercero nos contó todo!"_

_"Ichigo es un experto besando"_

_"Es todo un chico malo en proceso!"_

_"Kyaaaahh!"_

De repente la mayoría de la comunidad femenina desde primero hasta tercer grado de secundaria, murmuraba sobre el desempeño del chico durante la reunión en el karaoke en el receso de primavera, lo bien que aparentemente besaba, ya fuese un beso casto o hasta un beso francés. Las chicas de tercero incluso, especulaban sobre cómo sería tener un faje con él.

El chico malo en formación.

"Kyyyaaaahhh!"

Que el mismo no tuviera novia (ni mostraste interés en tener una), le sumaba puntos por crear un halo de misterio a su alrededor, una especie de lobo solitario.

Pero bueno, volviendo al desafortunado incidente sexual del que fue presa... Todo comenzó cuando su práctica de baloncesto terminó y a él le tocó llevar las pelotas al almacén. Kon se había quedado a esperarlo ya que tenían que trabajar juntos en un proyecto.

Al final Kon había entretenido a Ichigo en el almacén, estaba decidido a descubrir qué había pasado entre él y Rukia neesan como para que la misma se sonrojara cada que veía al pelinaranjo. Ichigo por supuesto que no iba a ceder.

-Ya déjalo Kon. Ni tú ni yo estamos listos para esta conversación -le aseguró, porque ciertamente él no quería tener que escuchar los llantos y quejas de su amigo cuando ni siquiera era oficial lo de él y Rukia.

-No desistiré hasta que me digas la verdad! -refutó enrabietado su compañero.

Ichigo iba a contestar y de paso también darle un golpe si Kon insistía en no entender de razones, cuando un "ruidito" lo destanteó.

Un "ruidito" que se le hacía muy familiar...

-No es justo que-

-Sshh..! Escuchas eso? -Le interrumpió, intentando escuchar de dónde provenía el sonido.

-No intentes desviarme del tema. -Reclamó molesto el castaño.

-Hablo enserio Keigo...! -le aseguró en un susurro, incitandolo con ello a que se callara

Por fortuna así lo hizo su compañero. Los dos se quedaron escuchando un instante y, efectivamente, había el sonido agudo...

-Suena como un quejido -aportó Keigo algo inseguro

-Sí... -asintió medio dudoso el pelinaranjo

-Quizá casi como un llanto...?

-¿Llorando? -dudó con el cejo fruncido.

-Bueno, hay bullies en la escuela, tal vez a algún pobre incauto lo dejaron encerrado en la oficina.

No sonaba tan extraño, se dijo Ichigo; no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y el sonido ciertamente venía del segundo nivel, dónde estaba la oficina del personal de deportes.

-¿Quieres ir a ver? -inquirió Kon, Ichigo lo dudó un instante -...aunque podría ser un fantasma

Ichigo le miró con irritación.

-No seas ridículo! "Un fantasma", se burló.

...

Ambos chicos entonces subieron con cautela al segundo nivel, cuidando sus pasos; Ichigo por delante y Kon siguiéndolo apenas a un paso de distancia. No era que temiera lo que pudiesen encontrar sino que era mera precaución.

Llegaron a la entrada de la oficina, que aunque estaba cerrada, no bajo llave. El _lamento _se escuchó más claro, entrecortado y ausente a ratos, ya no sonaba del todo como a un lamento.

-Ichigo...! -le alertó Kon -eso suena como... -dudó -no estoy seguro, pero suena familiar.

Su compañero asintió, girando el picaporte y abriendo apenas unos centímetros la puerta...

...

¡Ah!

...

Un grito ahogado apenas, las manos de cada uno habían volado al instante a tapar la boca del otro! Al tiempo en qué caían de cuclillas al suelo!

¡Oh! ¡Sus pobres ojos virginales!

¿Estaban realmente viendo lo que estaban viendo?!

¡Oh, maldita reacción hormonal! Concentrando la sangre donde no debe!

-aaahhh aaahh -se elevaba aquél sonido agudo, aquel chillido elevado de la chica que, vestido únicamente con la falda de la preparatoria, recibía el miembro de su compañero (al parecer tmb de prepa, si su uniforme no mentía) quién desvestido de la cintura para abajo, tenía el pantalón hasta los tobillos; gruñendo cuando el clímax le alcanzó.

La chica sentada sobre el escritorio, con los pechos brincandole desnudos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación de los chicos que entonces miraban atónitos la escena frente a sus ojos. Y es que la secundaria y la preparatoria compartían aquél auditorio, pero los pobres nenes (Ichigo y Kon) ignoraban el uso del mismo después de horas de clase.

Estaban sudando frío viendo el desenlace de aquél encuentro... Pero desde luego que nada dura para siempre; justo cuando sincronizadamente Ichigo y Kon comenzaban la retirada, la chica miró a un lado justo en su dirección y el infierno se desató.

Tres gritos sonaron al unísono!

-¡Aaaahhh!

Uno femenino y dos varoniles.

-¡Aaaahhh!

Y entonces el cuarto en discordia no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Malditos escuincles! ¡Vengan acá! -gritó endurecido.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Pero los recién iniciados boyeristas ya habían salido corriendo; tropezando primero el uno con el otro, trastabilleando hasta resbalar algunos escalones, incluso cayendo de bruses al suelo para levantarse instantáneamente, en movimientos que bien podrían considerarse olímpicos, apenas y recordaron llevarse las mochilas.

Todo mientras iban perseguidos por un sujeto que batallaba con abrocharse los pantalones. Éso les dió la ventaja.

Pero de todas formas, el tipo al final les dió alcance.

...

Así pues, su segunda experiencia había sido en vivo y de nueva cuenta por accidente... Y, de alguna manera, esta tercera experiencia con el porno había sido también su primera experiencia con los golpes.

...

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

Renji. Justo la última persona que quería ver, pensó el pelinaranjo.

Con el rostro golpeado y el orgullo algo herido, Ichigo había decidido no regresar todavía a casa, sino hasta una hora por la noche en la que pudiese ocultar aunque fuese un poco las consecuencias del golpe que había recibido y con ello evitar preocupar a sus hermanas (su padre no le importaba mucho la verdad, considerando que el mismo de repente también lo agredía).

Y es que, aún sabiendo karate y uno que otro movimiento de defensa personal, un chico de su edad difícilmente podía competir contra una de casi 18 y que aparte era una especie de mastodonte (sin mencionar que se sentía merecedor de aquella tunda por haber visto algo que no le correspondía). Por otro lado, jamás esperó encontrarse con el mono pelirrojo.

-Deberias ver cómo quedó el otro tipo -intentó lucirse, aunque quizá haciendo un patético esfuerzo. Cualquiera que pudiese pegar tan duro, sería un oponente difícil de nockear.

El pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido, quedaba claro que no se tragaba aquella excusa.

-Pues espero que inconsciente -dijo al fin.

Ichigo agradeció que no se burlara de él.

-Ven -le dijo el mayor -deja que te invite una bebida bien fría para ese moraton que tienes en el ojo.

Sin saber porqué, Ichigo no se negó y terminó aceptando la invitación del chico.

...

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la casa de Renji. Ichigo, igual que siempre, volvió a admirarse de la mansión en la que el pelirrojo vivía. Según recordaba los padres de Renji trabajan en el gobierno en el área de relaciones exteriores, o algo así; la verdad era que nunca le había dado tanta importancia, a pesar de ser cercano al chico; pero era debido a esto que el pelirroja casi siempre estaba a cargo de Hisana o Isshin mientras sus padres trabajaban, o al menos así había sido hasta que el mismo cumpliera 13 años.

-Ten, ponte esto en tu rostro -le dijo, dándole una bolsa térmica con hielo adentro, evidentemente de uso médico, pero funcionaría sin problema.

El chico tomó la bolsa e hizo como el mayor le instruyó. Le fue siguiendo alrededor de la casa notando que efectivamente, los padres de su amigo no se encontraban en ésta.

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -Preguntó, tan pronto estuvieron en la habitación del muchacho. El aludido se abochornó, desviando la mirada. -Vamos Ichigo, te conozco practicamente de toda la vida, sé que no eres el tipo que inicie un conflicto.

-Me da pena decírtelo -confesó, sentándose al lado de su amigo en uno de los sillones de la antesala de su habitación (porque sí, así de grande era la habitación del mismo).

Renji elevó una ceja, mirándolo confuso.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó.

Y el rostro del pelinaranjo se tornó roja como tomate. El chico entendía que no era como su compañero fuese a delatarlo o a esparcir rumores de él. Tenía que darle crédito, después de todo Renji era maduro y educado a pesar de la impresión que pudiese dar.

Pero además de todo era muy perceptivo y tras un par de minutos de analizar al chico, finalmente dió con lo que le sucedía al mismo.

-Viste a alguien teniendo sexo -declaró.

E Ichigo saltó en su asiento.

-¡Aaahh! ¿Co-cómo lo...?

Renji asentía con la cabeza, como quien encuentra la solución a un problema que en realidad había sido bastante obvio.

-Es algo bien sabido de la preparatoria, en realidad me sorprende que ninguno de los profesores se anime a dar una vuelta aún sabiendo la tendencia. Aunque creo que es porque no les pagan lo suficiente para quedarse horas después de clase. No ocurre siempre, pero tampoco es que sea extraño. Seguro que fue una pareja de tercero.

Ichigo lo miró con curiosidad, ya más relajado.

-¿Por qué estás seguro? -preguntó.

-Son ellos los que están por graduarse y algunos sienten que ya no tienen nada que perder. Lo cual si me lo preguntas es estúpido, pueden ser expulsados sin problema; aunque supongo que también piensan que a la dirección escolar no es que les importe mucho. ¡A saber! Cuando menos yo no me arriesgaría.

Un latido.

A Ichigo el corazón se le saltó un latido.

La imagen de Rukia en su mente.

-¿Tú ya...? -Ichigo se ahogó con las palabras.

-¿Mmm? -mientras Renji le veía con interés.

¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello?, se dijo.

-Has andado con Rukia durante casi un año. -Empezó, antes de ser cortado por un sape en la cabeza. -¡Ay! ¡¿y eso por qué?

-¿Por qué te lo diría? -Bufó Renji, y el pelinaranjo notó que el mismo se veía molesto. -Ichigo, cuando te haces novio de alguien, al menos cuando la consideras una relación formal y honesta, no andas por ahí divulgando tus intimidades. Como caballero al menos no se debe de hacer. -Le reprendió, el aludido bajó la cabeza avergonzado. -Además, es Rukia, ¿crees que me atrevería a provocar su furia?

-Supongo que no. -Aceptó todavía contrito.

-Claro que, no es como que siga siendo mi novia.

Un latido. Dos latidos.

-¿Y? ¿Le dirás la verdad de lo que pasó hoy? -Preguntó, pero Ichigo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, así que sacudió la cabeza en negativa. A su lado Renji sonrió.-Eso supuse. ¿Quieres jugar Smash Brothers?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos hasta que la hora de la cena llegó y Renji invitó a su compañero a quedarse a cenar. Todavía preocupado

...

Ichigo regresó a casa pasadas las 9 de la noche, esperaba que el resto de su familia estuviese mínimo ya encerrados cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos dispuestos a dormir. Claro que dado con quien vivía aquello era pedir demasiado.

No bien abrió la puerta el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

-¡Ichigo! / -¡Aah! –Gritaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

Isshin había salido por detrás de la puerta principal, brincándole encima tan pronto su hijo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El chico regresó el ataque con creces.

-¡Por una vez déjame en paaaaaz! –Gritó soltándole por primera vez un golpe en el rostro que literalmente lo nockeó.

.ijo,io –murmuró el mayor antes de perder la conciencia.

-Viejo loco –mumuró.

Pero tuvo la cortesía de arrastrarlo hasta la sala donde lo abandonó tras depositarlo en uno de los sillones. Si amanecía con tortícolis sería culpa del viejo, se dijo el chico y luego subió a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo a punto de apagar las luces sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana de su adorada vecina.

Había pasado toda la tarde con Renji y, tras escuchar su versión de la historia, muchas cosas en su rango de visión habían cambiado de perspectiva.

_"Rukia no fue quien quiso terminar la relación, fui yo."_

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando a través de la otra ventana, la que daba hacia la calle. La luna brillaba en lo alto a pesar de que un par de nubes cubrían su figura.

_"De cualquier forma, hay alguien más que a ella le gusta; pero es demasiado testaruda y orgullosa como para admitirlo."_

La verdad era que no odiaba a Renji. Le envidiaba, era cierto, pero la envidia había surgido mucho después de que ambos se volviesen amigos; incluso se atrevería a decir que se llevaba mejor con él de lo que se llevaba con el resto de sus compañeros.

_"No voy a pisar los sentimientos de Renji. No soy ese tipo de chica."_

Eso era lo que ella le había dicho, su justificación al porqué no tenía interés de momento a iniciar un noviazgo ni con él ni con nadie. Pero tras haber hablado con Renji, Ichigo finalmente entendía lo que su compañera estaba atravesando entonces y se sintió mal de no haber sido capaz de notarlo.

Rukia realmente, estaba intentando superar su amor por Renji.

...

Rukia miraba perpleja a su adorado vecinito.

-¿Pero qué te pasó? –Exclamó sorprendida y ligeramente preocupada.

El golpe en el rostro de Ichigo había pasado de rojo a morado, era un cardenal que subía por su mejilla derecha y alcanza el contorno del ojo.

El chico se removió incómodo en su sitio, evidentemente abochornado y lamentando internamente el que no pudiese haberse ido a la escuela sin tener que cruzarse en el camino con su compañera, quien al parecer lo había estado esperando.

-Tuve un accidente –murmuró a regañadientes.

Rukia enarcó una ceja, todavía incapaz de sacudirse el asombro.

-¿De qué tipo? –preguntó dudosa.

Justo entonces el autobús llegó a la parada, Ichigo no esperó a su compañera y entro rápidamente pero ella le pisaba los talones.

-Todo lo que diré es que Kon estaba involucrado –contestó, sentándose en su clásico lugar al fondo del autobús, de lado a la ventana. Rukia se sentó a su lado.

La morena le miró largamente, sin disimular. A él le empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Hmmm –Sopesó, con la mochila en su regazo Rukia se recargó en esta, rostro en la palma de su mano. -Viste a alguien teniendo sexo, ¿no es cierto?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron tan grandes como platos ante la sonrisa inteligente de su compañera, se notaba que sabía que había dado en el blanco.

-¡!

Ichigo la miró atónito y mudo, mientras el color le abandonaba el rostro.

"¿¡Qué era algo de conocimiento público?!", cuestionó mentalmente.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada al notar la expresión constrita de él.

-La primera vez también me dió un susto –Le dijo, con un atisbo de vergüenza en sus palabras. -Mashiro había escuchado los rumores y nos retó a mí y a Momo a ir a comprobarlos. Por supuesto que nos resistimos al inicio, pero luego la curiosidad ganó. –Confesó sonriendo -Despreocúpate, es sólo un sector muy pequeño de la preparatoria, normalmente los de secundaria ni se enteran. Aunque considerando con quién estabas sólo puedo imaginar que se quedaron para la hora adecuada.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo.

-Algo así. –Admitió, sin intención de mencionar nada más.

Se sentía todavía inquieto, molesto y algo incómodo, quizá abatido, y sin estar seguro del porqué. Y es que cualquier otro adolescente en su lugar no pararía de presumirlo o mínimo compartir la experiencia con alguien más. Como Kon por ejemplo, que la noche anterior había revelado lo que había ocurrido (aunque lo contó ligeramente diferente) y se excusaba en que Ichigo también había estado ahí de modo que nadie podía poner en tela de duda su relato.

Y aunque había unas partes que estaban evidentemente exageradas, Ichigo no se sentía capaz de corregirlo, el solo hablar del tema le generaba dolor de cabeza.

Rukia lo analizó durante todo el camino a la escuela, el pobre se veía bastante decaído casi hasta deprimido y sintió verdadera pena por é; recordando que cuando a ella le había tocado estar en su lugar no había sido nada bonito tampoco. Y entonces tuvo una idea, esperando hasta llegar a la parada.

Ambos bajaron del autobús, Rukia se detuvo por delante de él y dejó que el mismo le rebasara para luego volver a andar, aunque Ichigo iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ella se había acercado a él sino hasta que sintió su aliento en su nunca, a la altura de su oído.

-Entonces, debo de descartar "sexo en la escuela" de nuestra lista de pendientes? –Su voz apenas un delicioso susurro.

-... (Pánico interno)

Y fue como si el sistema operativo de Ichigo se hubiese atrofiado justo en ese momento. Intentando hablar pero en vano, le faltaba aceite a sus coyunturas.

(¡Pánico, pánico, pánico y gritos internos!)

Pero igual que todo infante que se despierta de una pesadilla con el alma en la boca, recupera su voz en un instante en un grito sonoro; así mismo él recuperó la suya.

-¡RUKIA! –gritó por todo lo alto.

La aludida ya había echado a correr por delante de él, riendo a carcajada abierta.

-Admítelo Kurosaki, te quedan años luz para estar a mi nivel! –Le aseguró a la distancia.

Y entonces, cuando él había estado a punto de perseguirla, recayó en las palabras dichas y al final se resignó.

_"Soy el tipo de chico que cree que si alguien está destinado para ti, aún con la distancia y el tiempo, volverán a encontrarse."_

-Nya, no voy a negarlo...-murmuró por lo bajo.

Definitivamene había unas cosas para las que prefería seguir siendo niño.

* * *

**AN: **¿Cuántos capítulos debería tener una historia como ésta? Btw, la primera narrativa de Ichigo conoce el porno, me sucedió, aunque yo entré a un blog para leer manga, en aquélla época eran demasiado común las odiosas ventanas emergentes.


End file.
